La joya arrancada a una Scarlett
by Misdry
Summary: El país de Fairy Tail es gobernado por los reyes Scarlett, grandes magos pero terribles personas, debido a las penurias del pueblo, los reyes Fernandes intervienen y derrocan a los Scarlett, años después, Erza buscará venganza, pero conocerá a Jellal. ¿Podrá realmente matarlo? O ¿Terminará enamorada de su enemigo?. [Jerza] con pinceladas de [Gruvia, Nalu y Gale]. Semi [AU].
1. Capítulo 1 Muerte en el aire

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capítulo 1. Muerte en el aire**

-Mama, ¿por qué a las mujeres de la familia Scarlett nos dicen que tenemos una joya?- preguntó una inocente niña de larga melena roja.

-Veras cariño, nosotras siempre hemos sido de la realeza, por lo que se dice que nuestro corazón es superior al de cualquier mujer de este mundo, el hombre que logra ganarse ese corazón, se dice que arranca la joya de una Scarlett, así que el día que te enamores, estate convencida de que quieres que sea ese hombre el que te arranque la joya porque realmente se la merece- contestó sonriendo la joven reina a su pequeña de seis años.

**Erza** era una niña muy despierta para su edad, a los cuatro años sabía hablar y dominaba tres idiomas, a los seis ya preguntaba por cosas que a nadie de su edad se le ocurriría, era una niña feliz, vivía con muchos sirvientes, pero apreciaba realmente a tres:

**Gray** de la familia Fullbuster, durante generaciones habían servido como caballero de la familia Scarlett, él serviría a Erza y la protegería llegado el momento.

**Lucy** de la familia de los Heartfilia, grandes mayordomos y criadas, obviamente Lucy también tendría ese futuro con Erza, aunque a Erza no le gustaba que los sirvientes fuesen analfabetos, por lo que por las noches enseñaba a la pequeña a escondidas.

**Levy** de la familia McGarden, grandes consejeros y amigos de los reyes, la pequeña seguiría sus pasos y aconsejaría a Erza cuando fuese reina, su familia era la mejor cuna de estrategas que el mundo conociese.

Los cuatro vivían ajenos al mal estar, odio y rencor que iba adquiriendo el reino por las decisiones de unos reyes egoístas y crueles. Según fueron creciendo los tres jóvenes trataron de ocultarle a Erza la verdad de cómo eran sus padres con respecto a alguien que no fuese ella. Así transcurrieron seis pacíficos años para Erza, la joven ya tenía doce años, pero lo que ella no sabía es que el destino, tarde o temprano tiende a organizar las cosas.

Una noche mientras dormían, el palacio real fue atacado por los Fernandes, unos reyes extranjeros que acudieron en auxilio del lastimado pueblo, Ur la hermana mayor de Gray, consideró que lo mejor era poner a salvo a los más pequeños, agrupó a los cuatro muchachos y se los llevo por un conducto que solo la servidumbre conocía, al final del camino llegaron a los establos donde Ur los montó en dos viejos caballos y les ordenó tres cosas:

-La primera: Que protegiesen la verdadera identidad de Erza, nadie debía saber quién era realmente o la matarían.

–La segunda: Que cuidasen los unos de los otros.

-La tercera: Que escuchasen lo que escuchasen no mirasen atrás.

Golpeo a los caballos y estos empezaron a galopar, Ur se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo mientras la sangre de su costado teñía el agua de la lluvia de rojo, entre lágrimas vio cómo su hermanos y los demás huían. Lo había conseguido.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, finalmente la pelea entre los dos monarcas había tenido un vencedor, el rey Scarlett de rodillas en el suelo observaba como el rey Fernandes se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó un mal herido rey Scarlett.

-La libertad de tu pueblo- Contestó el rey Fernandes y la espada de este último cortó la cabeza del tirano.

(Siete años después)

-Pero padre…- Replicaba un joven.

-¡Te he dicho que no Jellal!, eres un príncipe, compórtate como tal- Recriminaba el padre a su hijo.

-Hablas de que conquistamos este lugar para proteger al pueblo de un tirano, pero parece que se ha colocado uno peor en el trono- Contestaba el heredero de los Fernandes.

-Mocoso insolente, como te atreves, nadie desafía mi autoridad- El rey se iba enfadando cada vez más.

-Parad los dos, no me gusta ver a mi esposo y a mi hijo discutir, que clase de imagen de unidad esperáis dar si no detenéis ambos esta pelea- La reina Fernandes era la única capaz de detener una pelea entre los dos hombres de la familia.

-Díselo a tu hijo, me viene con tonterías que hacer esclavos es malo y de una naturaleza tiránica- Protestaba el monarca.

-Son personas, no ganado, que clase de rey deja que la gente de su pueblo sea vendida como esclava- Recriminaba a su padre.

-Jellal cariño, me dejas hablar con tu padre a solas por favor- Cuando su madre decía esas palabras Jellal no podía negarla nada, su madre era el único ser que quería y haría casi cualquier cosa por verla sonreír.

-Claro madre.- Hizo una reverencia a su madre –Padre.- Dijo mirándole pero no hizo reverencia ninguna.

-¿Ves?, es un insolente, no sé cómo espera llevar este reino si es tan bueno y blando- Contestó entre dientes.

-Querido nuestro hijo tiene ya veinte años, no puedes esperar que piense como te criaron a ti, nuestro hijo está destinado a grandes cosas y si él no ve bien la esclavitud, logrará acabar con ella- Agarrando el rostro de su esposo para que la mirase.

-Es una tontería, terminar con la esclavitud, gente libre, esto es culpa tuya, le has llenado la cabeza de ideas, leer, estudiar, mira para lo que le ha servido- Protestaba ahora.

-Que nuestro hijo sea inteligente es algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa y si con ello he logrado que mi hijo sea un hombre justo, realmente puedes culparme todo lo que te plazca- Se levantó del trono y salió por la puerta por la que su hijo había salido minutos antes.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a esta conversación cierto joven paseaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto, protestando sobre su padre, mientras sus dos mejores amigos y sirvientes le escuchaban.

**Jellal** era un joven de veinte años, era el heredero de la familia Fernandes, pero había sido mandado a su país natal para estudiar, hacía apenas unos tres años que había vuelto a Fiore, era un hombre alto, delgado pero musculoso, su pelo era de un tono azulado, ojos oscuros y la única cosa por la que se sentía avergonzado una extraña marca de nacimiento en forma de tatuaje que llevaba debajo de su ojo derecho desde el momento en el que nació. Su forma de ser chocaba mucho con la de su padre, Jellal era un chico tranquilo, algo tímido cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero de grandes ideales que no dudaba en defender contra quien fuese. Aunque ese 'quien' llegase a ser su propio padre. Era un mago capaz de utilizar diferentes tipos de magia.

-Es un idiota, se piensa que por estar en el trono se debe hacer todo lo que quiera- Volvía a ir de un lado a otro.

-Bueno, es lo que toca, para algo es el rey, tu padre, te guste o no, en unos años serás tú el que esté con el culo pegado a ese trono, gehe- Molestaba un joven de pelo largo y negro al que todos llamaban Gajeel.

**Gajeel** tenía diecinueve años, conoció a Jellal cuando este estudiaba en su país natal, era un asesino que fue contratado para matarlo, pero cuando conoció al príncipe supo que era diferente a los demás y se convirtieron en amigos, Gajeel tiene un carácter bastante serio, pero no duda en gastar bromas si se presenta la ocasión, era un hombre alto un poco más bajo que Jellal, al igual que él es musculoso y delgado, tiene el pelo largo y negro, sus ojos son rojos y rasgados. Era un Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Los Dragon Slayer eran personas capaces de utilizar la magia de los dragones, eran los magos más extraños que había en el mundo.

Se podría decir que Gajeel era el guardaespaldas personal de Jellal, a diferencia de los sirvientes que trabajan para sus padres, Gajeel servía a Jellal por amistad y hermandad, ya que ambos eran como hermanos, no por miedo o deber.

-Juvia no cree que sea bueno que discuta tanto con su padre Jellal-san- La joven de cabellos azules siempre era la voz de la razón.

**Juvia** tenía dieciocho años, era la pequeña de los tres, Juvia fue salvada por Jellal cuando iba a ser vendida a un viejo de dudosa reputación por su familia, las deudas los ahogaban y decidieron que vender a su hija era la mejor opción. Después de eso la joven lo siguió a él y a Gajeel, a ambos los ve como dos hermanos mayores, pero a Jellal le ofrece más respeto, después de todo es un príncipe. Su especialidad la magia de agua.

Juvia a simple vista podía parecer una muñeca, tenía la piel blanca, el pelo ondulado y azul, al igual que sus dos enormes ojos que era un tono azulado más oscuro, siempre hablaba en tercera persona y los días de lluvia la ponían triste.

-Lo sé Juvia, pero no puedo consentir que mi padre acepte la esclavitud como si nada, podrían estar pasando en estos momentos más casos como el tuyo Juvia- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Juvia entiende su punto de vista Jellal-san- Contestó agachando la cabeza y mirándose las manos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Intervino el pelinegro para quitar importancia al asunto.

-Esta noche van a hacer una subasta ilegal de esclavos, iremos allí e intervendremos- Contestó el príncipe.

(En otro lugar)

-Esto es una locura- Se lamentaba una pequeña joven de pelo azulado.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas de discutir con Erza- Se lamentaba una joven rubia.

-Cuando se enfada da miedo y es mejor no llevarla la contraria, es como un monstruo- Afirmaba un joven pelinegro.

-¿Qué dijisteis?- Preguntaron desde arriba.

-¡Nada!- Negaron los tres.

Finalmente consiguieron subir los cuatro, se habían metido en la profesión de mercenarios y hacían todo lo que debían para cumplir con sus objetivos, era la mejor forma de vivir sin que nadie descubriese a Erza y poder vivir a su manera.

Con el paso de los años Erza había aprendido a manejar la magia de reequipación como una profesional y ella y sus compañeros se habían labrado una reputación, en la que Erza era conocida por todo el país como la gran Titania, la mercenaria infalible que podía con todo.

**Erza** tenía ya diecinueve años, el pelo largo y rojo aunque siempre lo llevaba teñido para ocultar su verdadera identidad, era alta, tenía los ojos oscuros y llevaba siempre puesta media armadura de cintura para arriba que era su señal de identidad como mercenaria, era leal, fuerte y compasiva, aunque cuando se enfada sus compañeros la llamaban 'monstruo' a escondidas.

**Gray** tenía dieciocho años, tenía el pelo corto y negro, los ojos oscuros, era alto, musculoso y delgado, tenía la costumbre de desvestirse desde que tiempo atrás en una misión lo pillasen confraternizando con la mujer de un cliente, es un poco frío, listo y cabezota, cuida de las tres desde que salieron del castillo, maneja la magia de hielo como nadie y es capaz de derribar a varios oponentes a la vez si se lo propone, aunque las mujeres le gustan no suele estar dos veces con la misma, no quiere comprometerse.

**Lucy** tenía diecisiete años, era rubia, de estatura mediana, ni muy rellenita ni muy delgada, su especialidad era el látigo, aunque no era de las que peleaban mucho, se los dejaba principalmente a Erza y a Gray, tenía los ojos marrones, era positiva y siempre controlaba el dinero, buscaba y aceptaba las misiones del grupo para sacar el máximo beneficio.

**Levy** tenía diecisiete años, al igual que Lucy, era bajita y delgada, su pelo era de tono azulado, sus ojos eran marrones, era una joven muy alegre, la encanta leer libros, aunque no es buena peleando ayuda a sus compañeros siempre que puede con su magia escrita, es la que origina las estrategias a seguir, su cerebro es su mejor arma.

-Sigo pensando que no deberíamos estar aquí- Seguía con su lamento la pobre Levy.

-Deja de quejarte, estoy segura de que nadie esperará una acción así por nuestra parte- Sonó muy segura de sí misma la pelirroja.

Corrieron por varios pasillos hasta llegar al que daba justo a la puerta del gran comedor, caminaron sin hacer ruido y entraron, lo que allí vieron fue miles de jaulas en la que había personas de todas las edades y sexos encerradas como si se tratasen de animales.

-Esto es asqueroso- Dijo Gray.

-Tenemos que ayudarles, me da mucha pena verles así- Comentaba Lucy.

Cuando iban a dirigirse hacia las jaulas, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y entró el 'propietario' de dicho salón, Rustyrose era el culpable de todo, era un hombre que tenía el pelo de color plateado peinado hacia atrás, llevaba unas gafas con marco oscuro, chaqueta oscura de cuello alto y el resto de su ropa era también negra. Cuando los Scarlet reinaban poseía una inmunidad que le permitía hacer todo lo que quisiese, Erza lo había visto varias veces en su castillo cuando era niña. Ahora que los Fernandes estaban a cargo de la corona se había vuelto el rey de las ventas ilegales de esclavos.

-Cuidado con esos críos, si se lastiman perderán valor- Ordenaba.

-Sí, señor- Contestó uno de sus trabajadores.

-Esa pareja que hace aún junta, el chico valdrá al menos quinientas monedas, pero la mujer es el plato fuerte ella valdrá unas mil monedas- Seguía con la inspección.

-Tengo ganas de vomitar- Dijo Levy mientras le escuchaba hablar.

-Es un hombre despreciable- Contaba Lucy.

-Tranquilas, vamos a detenerle para siempre hoy- Confirmaba Erza.

-¿Estás segura?, porque ese hombre trabajaba con tus padres- Comento desafortunadamente Gray.

-Lo sé, pero debo detenerlo- Contestó a su amigo.

Desde lo ocurrido en el palacio hace ya siete años, Erza fue conociendo a través del pueblo como habían sido realmente sus padres, aunque sabía que eran crueles, pensaba que al menos un juicio habría sido lo justo, odiaba a los Fernandes, pero no por matar a sus padres, sino por tomar el trono para no hacer nada con respecto a las fechorías de tipos como Rustyrose.

Cuando hubiese ayudado a su pueblo, tomaría venganza sobre los Fernandes, si solo querían más poder para aumentar su reinado se habían equivocado de país, ella defendería a su pueblo aunque con ello tuviese que morir.

-Esto no va a quedar así, cuando salga te daré una patada en tu culo de bastardo- Amenazaba uno de los presos.

-Natsu Dragneel, de ciudad Volcaronia, hijo del difunto rey Igneel, el cual murió a manos de su propio hermano Acnologia, por eso estas aquí, huiste de tu país para pedir refugio y ayuda a los Fernandes, lástima que vayas a ser vendido esta noche, eres el broche final, entre cien mil y doscientas mil monedas de oro me harás ganar- Contestó mirando al joven pelirosa.

-Pagarás por esto bastardo, cuando salga voy a acabar contigo- Amenazo de nuevo.

-Inténtalo, quien sabe, lo mismo te vuelvo a capturar y me pagan otro buen pellizco por ti- Contestó arrogante.

-Tenemos que ayudarle- Comunicó Erza a sus compañeros desde las sombras.

Todos asintieron y se colocaron estratégicamente donde Titania les había indicado, esperarían el momento oportuno y atacarían.

Todo estaba listo para el ataque del equipo de Erza cuando el gran portón se abrió de par en par, reflejando la sombra de tres personas.

-Detén ahora mismo está fechoría o seré yo quien te detenga- Se escuchó decir a la sombra central.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma muchacho?- Contestó Rustyrose.

Los tres dieron un paso adelante mostrando perfectamente quienes eran, lo que hizo que el equipo de Erza se reagrupara al estar muy confusos.

-Mi nombre es Jellal Fernandes, príncipe de este reino y ahora te ordeno que sueltes a esta gente- El joven estaba realmente enfadado.

-¡P-príncipe Jellal!- Rustyrose no podía creérselo.

-Jefe… Por él nos darán mucho más dinero- Dijo uno de los trabajadores.

-Eso es cierto- Su humor acababa de mejorar.

-¿De verdad piensas capturarme?- Contestó Fernandes.

-Sí, vas a ser una mina de oro, ¡atrapadlo!- Gritó.

-¡Nebulosa de Agua!- Juvia creó dos columnas de agua que giraron rápidamente y lanzaron con gran fuerza por los aires a los hombres de Rustyrose.

-Juvia no va a permitir que toque a Jellal-san- Dijo la maga muy enfadada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, sois magos los tres, esto va a ser interesante, ya que yo también lo soy…- Sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Belcusas del Trueno- En ese momento una criatura enorme tomó forma al lado de Rustyrose, era una criatura de aspecto temible que parecía dispuesta a todo por proteger a su amo.

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a huir por semejante bicho?- Jellal permanecía impasible.

-Menudo bicho, no es como un dragón, pero seguro que muere rápido- Contestó Gajeel al lado de su amigo.

-Juvia, Gajeel, liberad a todos los prisioneros, yo me encargaré de él- Ordenó el príncipe.

-Pero Jellal-san…- Iba a contestar Juvia cuando fue callada por su amigo.

-Es una orden Juvia- Contestó mirando de reojo a la joven.

-Muy bien- Contestaron a la vez y se inclinaron en gesto de respeto.

Mientras tanto esta escena era presenciada por los cuatro jóvenes que seguían escondidos, en silencio y aguardando las ordenes de su líder.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Erza?- Preguntó el mago de hielo.

-Nada, esperaremos a que Jellal terminé con ese hombre y después lo mataré yo- Contestó con el odio que llevaba dentro.

-¿Matarlo?, Erza, no puedes hacer eso, es el príncipe- Comentó Lucy.

-Lo sé, ellos mataron a mis padres, no les dieron un juicio justo, además ahora siguen haciendo que mi pueblo sufra de hambre, esclavitud y maltrato- Seguía con los ojos fijos en el peliazul.

-Pero él está luchando por salvar a esos esclavos- Argumento la pequeña peliazul.

-Voy a matarlo he dicho, no intervengáis, esto será entre él y yo- Dijo mientras en su mano aparecía una de sus famosas espadas.

-No vas a poder hacer nada contra mi pequeño- Contestó arrogante el peliplateado.

El monstruo creado por él corrió en dirección a Jellal que seguía en la misma posición impasible del principio, esperó a que el monstruo lanzase un puñetazo contra él para tomar impulso y dar un gran salto.

-Flechas Celestiales- Jellal separó sus brazos y dos grandes sellos mágicos aparecieron en sus manos, de dicho sellos empezaron a salir flechas de magia cuerpo celestial que atravesaron al monstruo deshaciéndolo en el momento.

-¡Imposible!- Rustyrose no podía creérselo.

-Ahora es tu turno, no voy a tener compasión con aquellos que hagan daño a estas gentes- Su ceño fruncido denotaba que hablaba enserio.

-Que dramática escena, un príncipe de un reino robado, un bandido que es descarado y un destino aciago- Empezó a hablar mientras agarraba dramáticamente su chaqueta.

Jellal estaba un poco confuso, el comportamiento de ese hombre le estaba descolocando, hacía apenas unos minutos que parecía decidido a matarle y ahora se ponía a rimar y a hablar de dramas.

-Está será la culminación de mi gran obra, Jellal, uno de los dos morirá, un drama perfecto- Contestó señalando al peliazul.

Chasqueó los dedos y las jaulas ya vacías se empotraron contra las paredes, dando lugar a un espacio mucho más amplio donde combatir entre ellos.

-Diría que me das pena, pero este es el destino que te has buscado, puede que mi padre y el antiguo rey no hiciesen nada para detenerte, pero yo si lo pienso hacer, salvaré a esta gente aunque me cueste la vida- Apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Eso es, dame más de esa rabia contenida, quiero ver el dramatismo de tus acciones, ahora que he mostrado mi verdadera personalidad, deja que vea la tuya antes de tu fatalidad- Volvió a hablar rimando y hablando de drama.

-Se acabó, me he cansado de tu palabrería- Jellal estaba listo para atacar cuando una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el nuevo poeta dramático.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- Preguntó confuso ahora el peliplateado.

-Te dije que me las pagarías bastardo- El joven de pelo rosa que había sido apresado antes, ahora buscaba su venganza.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Jellal.

-Mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- Contestó el joven.

**Natsu** tenía dieciocho años, era un joven de estatura normal, su cuerpo no era musculoso pero si tonificado, tenía pelo rosa y ojos oscuros y rasgados, vestía con un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y unos pantalones blancos hasta las rodillas, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias negras y lo más llamativo se encontraba en su cuello, una bufanda blanca con forma de escamas. Natsu era un Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-Ahora que soy libre, estoy encendido- Dijo levantando su puño y haciendo que ardiese.

-¿Por qué piensas que necesito tu ayuda?- Preguntó Fernandes.

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí, si te ayudo, podrás ayudarme con mi venganza hacía mi tío, ¿no eres Jellal Fernandes?- Preguntó sin apartar la vista del otro mago.

-Sí, soy yo, cuando terminemos con este parásito escucharé tus problemas- Contestó sonriendo un poco.

-Muy bien, es hora de deshacernos de él- Contestó el pelirosa listo para la pelea.

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada de volver a escribir este fic, hace unos meses tuve que borrarlo debido a la falta de tiempo y de inspiración que me estaban pasando factura, pero ahora lo retomo para empezarlo desde cero con nuevos toques y más fidelidad a la personalidad de los personajes de Mashima-sensei. Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros lindos reviews.

**Misdry~**


	2. Capítulo 2 Pelea y presentación

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capítulo 2. Pelea y presentación.**

Erza estaba viendo todo desde la seguridad que proporcionaba su escondite, finalmente conocía a Jellal, el príncipe cuyos padres mataron a los suyos, no lo negaría, sus padres se lo merecían, pero ese hombre la ponía muy nerviosa solo con mirarlo, podía ser 'mono' como seguramente lo definirían tanto Lucy como Levy, pero ella no iba a dejarse arrastrar por eso, el destino siempre pone las cosas en su lugar y lo mataría después de que se encargase de Rustyrose.

La pelea entre los tres magos duró poco, ya que de un buen puñetazo Natsu se alzó con la victoria ante semejante piltrafa de mago. Ambos se miraron y finalmente uno de ellos inició la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres realmente?- Preguntó Jellal a Natsu.

-Como bien te he dicho, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy de ciudad Volcaronia, hijo del difunto rey Igneel, necesito asilo y que me ayudéis a recuperar mi país de manos de mi tío- Le pena se reflejaba en sus palabras.

-Seguramente mi padre sepa de lo ocurrido, pero como siempre no intervendrá ni hará nada al respecto, de momento lo mejor es que mantengas oculta tu identidad, sobre todo a él- Aconsejo al pelirosa.

-¿Dónde debo ir entonces?, este es el único lugar al que podía pedir ayuda.- Se entristeció.

-Puedes venir conmigo, aunque no quiero que seas mi criado ni nada de eso, necesito gente que confié en mí, me siga y no cuestione mis órdenes, ¿puedes hacerlo?- Preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!, si con ello consigo que en un futuro me ayudéis os seguiré hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario.- Su ánimo había cambiado de un extremo a otro en solo una frase.

Erza no podía aguantar más esa escena de falsa modestia por parte de Jellal, sentía que al verle su corazón latía más deprisa y su estómago ardía, si tenía que poner nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas se definiría como 'rabia y sed de venganza'.

Erza se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante para poder observar si alguno de los dos magos que acompañaban a Jellal entraban por la puerta, al ver que no era el caso se preparó para saltar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo sus tres amigos la agarraron de las piernas y cayeron los cuatro al suelo del escondite donde estaban. Debido a esto en la frente de Erza apareció un buen chichón.

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!- Gritó silenciosamente a sus amigos.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?, ese tío es el príncipe ahora Erza, además está ese idiota de pelo rosa que también lo es, si matas a Jellal, ese cabeza hueca dará la alarma y estaremos en problemas.- Gray estaba siendo responsable como siempre.

-Gray tiene razón, Erza, confía en nosotros por favor, somos tus amigos y lo sabes, jamás te traicionaríamos, pero tampoco podemos dejar que te pongas en peligro por un capricho.- Levy era ahora la voz de la razón.

-Esperaremos a que se vayan y nos aseguraremos de que no quede nadie antes de irnos.- Comento Lucy entre las sombras.

-Está bien, lo siento chicos, iba a actuar imprudentemente, lo lamento.- Se disculpó Titania, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por casi poner en peligro a lo poco que podía considerar familia.

-Jellal-san, Gajeel-kun y Juvia han liberado a todos los presos, menos a uno.- Comentó alegre la maga de agua.

-¿El motivo por el qué ese preso no está libre es..?- Preguntó Jellal.

-Que es una anciana testaruda que no quiere salir, dice que la muerte la va a abrigar pronto y no quiere irse, es inútil hablar con ella, he intentado sacarla a la fuerza incluso y mira…- Gajeel señaló un bulto en su cabeza debido seguramente a un buen garrotazo de la anciana.

-Muy bien, si queremos un país libre, debemos aceptar las decisiones de la gente, sean cuales sean, nos vamos.- Dijo mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Y esta 'Salamandra' quién es'?.- Preguntó Gajeel a su amigo.

-¡A quien llamas Salamandra bastardo!, soy Natsu y mi mote es 'Salamander', no Salamandra idiota.- Esto último lo dijo chocando su cabeza contra la de Gajeel.

-Pues mi mote es 'Acero Negro' y como me toques la narices te despacho, bufandita.- Amenazó sin separar su frente de la de su rival.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia le pide que deje de pelear.- La maga de agua intentaba separar a Redfox tirando de su brazo sin mucho éxito.

Mientras esta escena tenía lugar y ajenos sus protagonistas, Jellal comenzó a reír fuertemente, no era una risa falsa, ni una risa buscada para detener la escena, sino una risa sincera de alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

Ante las carcajadas de Jellal, Natsu y Gajeel se miraron y dejaron de comportarse como si fuesen unos niños y cruzaron sus brazos sobre sus pechos.

-Jellal-san, Juvia no recordaba su risa.- Comentó sonriendo la maga agua.

-Yo tampoco sé que me ha pasado, sinceramente esta escena que acaba de ocurrir, me ha recordado cuando vivía tranquilo sin la preocupación de que en cualquier momento algo malo sucediese y tuviese que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades.- Se giró para dar la espalda a sus compañeros y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, la personalidad tímida de Jellal salía un poco a relucir.

-Vámonos, ya no hacemos nada aquí.- Dijo finalmente Jellal volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Vas a dejar a esa anciana aquí?.- Preguntó Natsu.

-¿Ya has escuchado a Gajeel, no?, no quiere salir, es un país libre, que haga lo que crea mejor, ahora nos vamos, si te quieres quedar…- Su personalidad había cambiado de nuevo a la del Jellal serio y frío.

-Vale, vale, lo que tú digas.- Natsu se dio por vencido y juntos salieron por la puerta mientras llevaban a rastras el cuerpo inconsciente de Rustyrose.

Esperaron los cuatro amigos en silencio un par de minutos y cuando no se escuchaba nada que fuese el 'principito y su sequito' descendieron.

-¿Qué hacemos aún aquí?.- Preguntó Gray a Erza.

-Una anciana no quiere irse, debo saber el motivo, algo no me cuadra en la versión que ha dado.- Contestó al mago de hielo.

Caminaron por un largo y oscuro pasillo cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de piedras de color grisáceo, esa fortaleza debía de tener miles de años, de cuando en la antigüedad los guerreros luchaban con hachas y espadas a caballo, tiempos antiguos pero llenos de honor, finalmente doblaron una esquina y encontraron en una mazmorra a una anciana de cabello plateado sentada en una cama de paja.

-¿Quién está en las sombras?, ¿eres el macarra de antes?- Preguntaba la anciana.

-No, mi nombre es Erza, he venido a ayudarla.- Contestó Erza mientras se colocaba en la luz para que la anciana pudiese verla a ella y a sus acompañantes.

-¡¿Tú?!, acércate, rápido.- La respiración de la anciana se aceleró cuando vio a Lucy.

-¿Se refiere a mí?.- Preguntó aturdida.

-Sí, eres una maga, ¿verdad?.- Preguntó mientras respondía a la de Lucy.

-Se equivoca, yo no soy maga, lo son ellos, yo solo valgo para dar apoyo moral y defenderme con este látigo.- Contestó agachándose donde la anciana.

-Mi nombre es Yukino Aguria, soy una maga de espíritus celestiales, son unos compañeros magníficos que puedes traer a este mundo llamándoles con las llaves que abren sus puertas.- Empezó a contarles su historia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?, yo no soy maga.- Volvió a repetir Heartfilia.

-Te equivocas mi niña, puedo ver claramente a otra maga de espíritus celestiales en ti, mi hora de morir está cerca, pero quiero pedirte una cosa, necesito que cuides de estas dos llaves mías y encuentres las demás, siempre fue mi sueño reunirlas todas, pero ya no me queda tiempo.- Alargó su brazo y colocó en la mano de Lucy dos llaves doradas en las que podía verse un símbolo que referenciaba a Aquario y a Tauro, dos de los doce signos del zodíaco.

-Yo… No sé usar la magia, no creo que pueda…- Se lamentaba la rubia.

-Yo creo en ti, Lucy Heartfilia, eres igual que tu madre y ella era una gran amiga y maga, ahora mis espíritus son tuyos, cuida de ellos y ellos te cuidarán a ti, utilízalos sabiamente, cumple tu destino y realiza mi sueño, prométeme que lo intentarás.- Suplicó la anciana con un hilo de voz.

-Lo prometo.- Contestó Lucy agarrando su mano fuertemente, pero a los pocos segundos Yukino dejó de respirar y su mano perdió fuerza.

Gray cargó el cuerpo de Yukino hasta las afueras de la fortaleza, inmediatamente fueron rodeados por tres caballos, pero lo más sorprendente eran sus jinetes, se trataba de Jellal y compañía.

-¿Descansa ya en paz la anciana?.- Preguntó Jellal a Gray.

El pelinegro no quería hablar con él, simplemente se limitó a asentir y miró hacia otro lado, por desgracia sus ojos fueron a dar con un enorme caballo blanco, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Gray fue la hermosa mujer de piel blanca que montaba en él.

-Te dije que la anciana me había dicho que estaba esperando a su sucesora, por eso mentí y solté ese montón de tonterías, gehe.- Estaba de buen humor Acero negro.

-¿Quiénes sois?- Preguntó Jellal a los cuatro.

-Mi nombre es Er… Es Titania.- Contestó finalmente Erza.

-Titania… Titania… ¡Ah!, la mercenaria a la que todos quieren por aquí, espero no ver que te desvías y vas por el mal camino, sería una pena tener que matar a una mujer tan guapa.- Dijo mientras miraba a Erza directamente a los ojos.

Erza estaba tratando de controlarse, pero tener a ese hombre a pocos metros hacia que su sed de venganza aumentase, estaba segura de que si se alargaba eso mucho acabaría atacando, sobre todo por tener esos ojos tan perfectos.

-¿Me engañasteis todo el tiempo?.- Preguntó Natsu cambiando la atmósfera de golpe.

-Por supuesto, no íbamos a decir realmente lo que la anciana nos había dicho para que los supuestos intrusos supiesen que sabíamos de su existencia, eres un idiota.- Gajeel volvía a la carga contra Natsu.

-Es suficiente, nos vamos.- Jellal tiró de la rienda de su caballo.

Mientras Gajeel y Natsu discutían sobre el mismo caballo este también tiró de las riendas y la última en hacerlo fue Juvia que intercambio una mirada fugaz con el pelinegro antes de volver a mirar al frente. Emprendieron la marcha y cuando estaban a la suficiente distancia la joven finalmente habló.

-Jellal-san…- Comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué sucede Juvia?.- Preguntó Fernandes.

-Juvia cree que se ha enamorado de ese joven del pelo negro… Juvia enamorada de su enemigo…- La joven se puso las manos sobre la cara mientras se sonrojaba.

-Eres tonta, ni se te ocurra decir esa tontería sobre ese exhibicionista.- Contestó Natsu enojado.

-Mira, por una vez estamos de acuerdo.- Confirmó Gajeel.

Jellal suspiró y sonrió mientras regresaban al castillo, definitivamente reclutar a Natsu y conocer a la famosa Titania era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en años, tal vez volvería a verla.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la fortaleza Erza y los demás cavaron un hoyo gracias a la magia de re-equipación, depositaron el cuerpo de Yukino, Levy pronunció unas palabras y se marcharon dejando la tumba finalmente acabada.

Caminaron un par de horas hasta que llegaron a la posada donde se alojaban, no era la más lujosa del mundo pero al menos podían ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y cenar. Se despidieron en la entrada donde cada uno se fue a su habitación y quedaron en reunirse en el comedor como siempre hacían.

Erza fue derecha al baño, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua la empapase entera, al contacto con el agua el tinte empezó a manchar el suelo de la ducha, pero a Erza poco la importaba, podía lavar su larga melena roja sin que nadie la descubriese, era uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía.

Mientras el agua caía por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y trató de dejar su mente en blanco, pero en seguida se posicionó al frente la escena que había vivido con Jellal Fernandes, era cierto lo que decían las historias del boca a boca de que era un hombre guapo, ella misma acababa de comprobarlo, pero ella también era de las que no se dejaban impresionar por eso.

Esta vez había escapado con vida, pero la próxima vez no dudaría, aunque se aseguraría de que sus amigos no estuviesen en peligro, lo haría, debía destruir a ese hombre.

_-'Espero no ver que te desvías y vas por el mal camino, sería una pena tener que matar a una mujer tan guapa'.-_ Se sonrojó levemente al recordar la frase, pero enseguida borró todo rastro de 'debilidad'.

_-'Tranquilo Jellal, no me desviaré, ya que solo me verás atravesar tu garganta con una de mis espadas'.-_ Pensó mientras cerraba el grifo.

Lucy había sido la más rápida de los cuatro, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de siempre junto a un plato de verduras y carne estofada, no paraba de jugar con una col moviéndola de un lado a otro con el tenedor.

-¿Mi madre era maga?.- Se preguntaba en voz alta Lucy, no tenía recuerdos de su madre ya que había muerto cuando ella muy pequeña, su padre tampoco había sido un hombre muy hablador sobre ese tema.

-Eso parece, pero no debes preocuparte nos tienes a nosotros.- Contestó Levy que acababa de llegar y había escuchado la pregunta.

-Si hablas sola la gente empezará a pensar que eres rara.- Dijo Gray que también había escuchado a la nueva maga celestial hablar sola.

-¿Qué debo hacer?, tengo tantas preguntas y a nadie que pueda responderlas.- Suspiró.

-No te preocupes, si estamos con Erza, también lo estamos contigo, juntos lo lograremos.- Contestaron Gray y Levy.

-Si estamos con Erza…- La voz de Erza sonaba de ultratumba y un aura negra empezaba a envolverla desde atrás.

-Era una broma para animar a Lucy, no te enfades.- Gray movía los brazos para calmar a la pelirroja.

-Ahora lo mejor será cenar, pero me vais a explicar que pasa aquí.-Dijo Erza mirando el plato de comida que acababan de servirla.

-Aye…- Se lamentaron el mago de hielo y la peliazul.

(Castillo de Fairy Tail).

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Preguntaba el rey muy confundido.

-Este despojo de aquí se llama Rustyrose, es un traficante de esclavos que los vende en el mercado negro, me sorprende que no lo sepas padre.- Acusó Jellal.

-¿Qué insinúas?.- Preguntó nuevamente el rey.

-Que estás implicado con esta rata o peor aún lo estás encubriendo.- Comentó enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves mocoso insolente?!.- Gritó muy enojado el monarca.

-¡ALTO LOS DOS!.- Se escuchó gritar a la reina.

-Lo siento madre.- Se disculpó Jellal.

-Perdona querida…- También lo hizo el rey.

-Jellal, mi vida, estoy segura de que tu padre no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese hombre y a lo que se dedicaba, sino estoy segura de que hubiese ayudado en su detención y hubiese salvado a esa gente.- Argumentaba la reina Fernandes.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?.- Preguntó a su padre.

-Mañana a primera hora será llevado a la prisión escoltado por mi guardia real, ¿te parece bien?.- Contestó a su hijo.

-Bien, me retiro a mis aposentos.- Hizo una reverencia a su madre y se marchó dejando a su padre soltando improperios por la conducta de su hijo.

Cuando salió por la puerta Gajeel, Juvia y un aseado y cambiado Natsu le esperaban, Natsu estaba con los ojos como platos escuchando las voces que estaba dando el rey mientras su esposa trataba de calmarlo.

-¿Siempre ocurre esto?.- Preguntó a Juvia.

La joven se limitó a mirarlo y a afirmar con la cabeza, en su mente no paraba de revivir el momento en el que había visto a ese joven de pelo negro el cual había robado su corazón.

_-'Si Juvia debe enfrentarlo como rival, Juvia no podrá tener piedad, pero Juvia siempre amará a ese hombre'_\- Pensaba distraída.

-¿Qué tal fue?.- Preguntó el pelinegro a Fernandes.

-¿Estás sordo?, hasta yo puedo escuchar las voces que da en aquella sala a pesar del grosor de la puerta.- Contestó animadamente el príncipe.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.- Preguntó desvelado.

-Ahora amigo mío, vas a tu cuarto a dormir, ten cuidado no dejes comida en la ventana si vas a cenar algo, unos gatos voladores llamados Exceed se dedican a comerse la comida de los que son confiados.

-Gatos voladores…. Que pasada…- Los ojos de Natsu brillaban con una impresión cegadora.

-No sé si debía haberle dicho eso…- Se lamentaba Jellal mientras lo veía subir las escaleras corriendo con un plato de pescado.

(Posada)

-Buenos días…- Una voz cálida hablaba con Lucy.

-Mmm…- La joven estaba demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos.

-He dicho buenos días.- Volvió a decir la extraña voz.

-Mmm… Cinco minutos más Levy-chan.- Contestó finalmente.

-¡He dicho buenos días!.- Gritó esta vez la voz.

Al momento Lucy estaba en el suelo empapada de agua, con los ojos como platos, su respiración era acelerada y miraba asustada a la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

Lucy la describía como una mujer, pero obviamente las mujeres no tienen medio cuerpo como si fuesen un pez, podría decirse que se asemejaba a una sirena azul, tenía el pelo largo de color azul claro, llevaba en la parte superior un bikini azul oscuro con borde de color blanco, en los brazos unos brazaletes y una pulsera de oro, en la cabeza llevaba además una diadema de oro con una perla azul en la frente que combinaba con el resto de complementos, en la parte inferior llevaba una cinturón dorado, pendientes en las orejas y grandes ojos azules, en su mano derecha llevaba una vasija.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?.- Preguntó finalmente la rubia.

-Mi nombre es Aquario, aunque los magos me llaman 'la portadora del agua'.- Dijo enfadada.

-Y-yo soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada?.- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Mira eso.- Contestó la sirena señalando un lado de la cama.

Lucy se asomó y vio su jarra de agua al lado de la cama donde la había dejado anoche, se acercó un poco más y vio dentro de la jarra una llave dorada que Yukino la había entregado el día anterior.

-Eso es mi llave y se encuentra en el agua donde han estado tus babas cada vez que bebes… ¡Si vas a ser mi nueva compañera más vale que cuides mi llave!.- Gritó muy enfadada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- No volverá a suceder.

-Jum, más te vale mocosa, sino te caerá una buena, ahora me marcho que tengo una cita con mi novio, no me llames el resto del día.- Y sin más desapareció.

Lucy no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, realmente había hablado con un espíritu celestial, no solo eso, el sueño que había tenido se había cumplido, había soñado que invocaba a un espíritu muy fuerte con ayuda de su jarra de agua.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo las escaleras donde los demás ya la esperaban, Erza tenía unas ojeras horribles seguramente no había dormido bien. Otra vez.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- Preguntó mientras pensaba como les contaría lo ocurrido con Aquario.

-Tenemos que ir al pueblo de Lutalia, un grupo de bandidos están atacando constantemente a la gente, nos darán un buen saco de dinero si realizamos la misión.- Contestó Erza mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano, sin duda la noche había sido horrible.

(Castillo de FT)

-Esto es un rollo Jellal, como tardes mucho me duermo.- protestaba Gajeel tumbado encima de uno de los bancos de la biblioteca.

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia no ve que ese comportamiento sea el correcto.- Regañaba la joven peliazul al Dragon Slayer de Acero.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y un sofocado Natsu entró corriendo mientras jadeaba, el primer día como ayudante del príncipe y ya llegaba tarde.

-Lo siento… Me he quedado dormido como hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama.- Se disculpaba.

-No pasa nada Natsu, como puedes ver, estoy bastante ocupado aquí.- contestó Jellal levantando la vista de un libro para mirarle y volver al libro.

-¿Qué busca?.- Preguntó el pelirosa a la maga de agua y al pelinegro.

-Si hubieses llegado pronto lo sabrías, gehe.- contestó Gajeel sin levantarse.

-Jellal-san está buscando un informe que ha llegado esta mañana, Natsu-san.- Contestó amablemente la peliazul.

-Yo tal vez soy nuevo en todo esto, pero al menos en mi reino los informes llegaban directamente a través de mensajeros.- Comentó.

-Aquí es lo mismo Natsu, solo que como no me fio de los mensajeros de mi padre, hago que uno privado mío me escriba el informe en este libro.- informó Jellal

-Ahhhh.- Se sentó en un banco y empezó a aburrirse enseguida.

-Juvia piensa que Natsu-san y Gajeel-kun se parecen mucho.- Dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Lo encontré, en ciudad Alborteria se encuentra un informante que conoce a la gente que trabajaba con Rustyrose, es hora de saber si mi padre es inocente o no.- La determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

\- Rustyrose… ¿Es el tipo qué se han llevado esta mañana no?.- Preguntó Acero negro.

-Pues claro que lo es, yo mismo he escuchado como lloraba mientras iba preso en un carro rumbo a la prisión esta mañana, además de que un maldito gato azul con alas se ha llevado mi pescado.- Se lamentaba por el pescado.

-Te roba el desayuno un gato… Eres patético Salamander.- Se burlaba Gazille.

-Juvia recuerda que hace una semana, un gato negro con alas le robó la comida a Gejeel-kun.- Pensó en voz alta la joven.

-Ohhh, eres igual de patético que yo entonces.- Sonrió maliciosamente Natsu.

-Bien, tomaremos el desvió de pueblo de Lutalia, pasaremos la noche allí y después a ciudad Alborteria.- Comentó Jellal.

-¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?.- Preguntó Gajeel a su amigo.

-Sí, debo hacerlo, este informe puede ser la clave para que vea realmente que clase de hombre es mi padre y ver si tenía alguna relación con el antiguo rey, ¿me acompañareis?.- Preguntó a los tres.

-Qué remedio, sin nosotros te meterás en líos.- Bromeo Gajeel.

-Bien, es hora de empezar a encajar las piezas de este rompecabezas.- Sentención Jellal.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** Finalmente puedo actualizar mi Fic, siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero entre trabajos y exámenes este último mes ha sido mortalmente desesperante para mí, intentaré actualizar más seguido desde ahora. Como siempre ahora contestación reviews.

**-JuviaLF:** Sí, finalmente he podido retomarlo de nuevo, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado esta nueva historia desde 0.

** 19:** Me alegra saber que leíste mi primera versión de este fic, seguiré escribiendo y esta vez no se me terminará nunca la inspiración.

**-Milka: **Ahora que vuelto a tener 'tiempo' libre, intentaré actualizar más seguido.

**-Sonatika-San: **No he visto el anime que dices, pero que se parezca en algo a un anime me alegra mucho, significa que no es tan descabellada la historia, sobre Lucy tenía intención de mostrar su magia en este capítulo, ya que es una incógnita más de las que se irán formando a lo largo de la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic para ver qué sucede.

**Contestado todo. Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo.**

**Misdry~**


	3. Capítulo 3 Caminos separados

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capítulo 3. Caminos separados.**

De camino a Lutalia todos escucharon atentos la increíble historia que acababa de contarles Lucy, realmente la joven era una maga de espíritus celestiales, pero ese misterio se resolvería más tarde, ahora mismo debían preocuparse de esos bandidos que tenían a la gente aterrorizada.

-¿Cómo vamos a vencerlos?.- Preguntó la rubia.

-Según mis cálculos su banda se compone de seis individuos si somos capaces de derrotar a tres de ellos sin que los demás se enteren, la estrategia a seguir debería llevarnos a la victoria, pues contando con variables he escogido la estrategia con un índice de victoria más favorable para nosotros.- Empezó a soltar la pequeña maga de pelo azul.

-Me he quedado con 'la más favorable para nosotros'.- Contestó Gray.

-Silencio, escucho algo, escondámonos en esos árboles.- Ordenó la Scarlet.

A los pocos segundos de estar completamente ocultos entre los árboles vieron pasar tres caballos, en el central de estos iba un hombre al que Erza reconoció enseguida, **Erigor** alias el 'Shinigami' un bandido sin escrúpulos que era conocido por aceptar encargos de asesinato, era un hombre muy alto y delgado, tenía el pelo plateado con varios mechones apuntando hacia arriba, sus ojos eran completamente oscuros, sus cejas eran casi invisibles, su rostro alargado, orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y su torso desnudo mostraba tatuajes de todas las clases, a su espalda iba enganchada su famosa arma con la que realizaba su magia, una guadaña con restos de sangre seca, sin lugar a dudas venían de cumplir otro encargo de asesinato.

-Erigor…- dijo finalmente la pelirroja.

-¿Erigor', ¿no es parte de esa banda que nos han encargado destruir?.- Perguntó el pelinegro.

Erza se limitó a asentir sin apartar sus ojos de aquel hombre, si era un asesino profesional tal vez podía saber quién había ayudado a los Fernandes a matar a sus padres, seguramente ese hombre hubiese participado también, con tal de matar le daba igual a quien fuese y el motivo.

-¿Los otros quienes son Erza?.- Preguntó ahora Lucy.

Erza miró a los otros caballos y en un vistazo rápido reconoció también a esos hombres, debía hacer un informe detallado o sus compañeros no sabrían a quien se enfrentan.

-El de la derecha se llama **Gatou** es el hombre alto con los brazos y piernas delgadas, su rostro se asemeja al de un mono, sus orejas son grandes, tiene el pelo largo en una cresta rubia, su nariz es chata y grande, allí lleva la marca de la banda, en su boca se pueden ver puntos de sutura de metal, va vestido con un poncho de grandes hombreras, un jersey negro, medias de color naranja y verde y zapatos negros.- informó sobre el primero.

-¿Y el otro?.- Ahora pregunto el mago de hielo.

-El otro es **Zatou** al igual que Gatou tiene el rostro como un mono, las orejas grandes, tiene el pelo negro y peinado a lo afro con la marca de la banda en él, tiene los dientes de oro, lleva puestas gafas de sol, su atuendo consiste en un traje blanco con una camisa roja debajo y sus dedos están cubiertos de anillos, por lo que tengo entendido Gatou y él trabajaban juntos hasta que Erigor los reclutó para su banda. Ninguno de los dos pudo rechazar la oferta que el 'shinigami' les propuso.- Concluyó.

Esperaron a que no pudiesen ser vistos y continuaron su viaje andando, podría ser más lento que ir a caballo pero de esa forma no serían detectados como había ocurrido con Erigor y sus secuaces hacía apenas unos minutos.

-Sabes Erza, me he estado preguntando una cosa desde hace unos días, ¿por qué nos dejó con vida el principito?.- Preguntó Gray serio.

-Seguramente para que veamos lo bueno y benevolente que es, para que le adoremos y le queramos, o gran salvador Fernandes que salvó nuestra vida.- Estaba siendo irónica.

-Se llama Jellal.- Apuntó Levy.

-Me da igual como se llame, ese presuntuoso, presumido y arrogante príncipe no va a volver a humillarme de esa manera, hacer que me perdona la vida como si debiese estarle agradecida, el día que vuelva a ver a ese hombre no os prometo que no intente matarlo, le veo y me pongo enferma, deseo matarle.- La furia se había apoderado de la gran Titania.

-¿Seguro que es odio y no algo distinto Erza?.- Preguntó Levy mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga.

-Levy…- Comenzó a hablar Erza.

-¿Qué ocurre Erza?.- Preguntó la pequeña.

-Vuelve a bromear sobre eso y te quedarás sin comer tres semanas.- Dijo mientras un aura negra escapaba del cuerpo de la Scarlet.

-E-entendido.- Contestó la peliazul en un hilo de voz.

(En otra parte de camino a Lutalia)

-Jellal te importaría explicarme otra vez el motivo de ir andando en lugar de ir a caballo o en transporte jabalí.- Se quejaba un exhausto Natsu.

-El caballo y el transporte jabalí son más rápidos, pero también propicio para emboscadas y te detectan más fácilmente, por eso vamos andando, si vas a quejarte todo el camino te hubieses quedado en el castillo.- Jellal era un hombre paciente pero Natsu conseguía desesperar hasta a un santo.

-No, me salvaste la vida y a cambio de que más adelante salves a mi pueblo yo te ayudo a ti, tenemos un trato no lo olvides.- Contestó sonriendo el pelirosa.

-Juvia cree que Natsu-san es muy alegre.- Dijo la joven maga de agua.

-Gracias Juvia, eres la única que me aprecia de aquí.- Dijo mientras miraba a Jellal y Gajeel.

-Jellal… Tengo una pregunta que hacerte… ¿Por qué dejaste a esa mujer y su grupo con vida?.- Gajeel estaba pensativo.

-Esa mujer confiaba en ellos hasta el punto de no querer huir de esa prisión, no podían ser malos y esa anciana estaba esperando por ellos, además no me gusta matar inocentes, a diferencia de mi padre me inclino por el diálogo y estoy abierto a todo tipo de acuerdos, excepto los de esclavitud y asesinato, esos tratados me parecen repulsivos.- Contó tajante el príncipe.

-Cuando recupere el trono de mi país pienso hacer muchos tratos contigo Jellal, vamos a divertirnos mucho juntos.- Contestó Natsu tan alegre y despreocupado.

-Los tratos no son algo que se deba tomar a la ligera Natsu, además no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado, positivo y optimista en un país donde la guerra puede volver a estallar en cualquier momento.- La seriedad se había vuelto a apoderar de Jellal.

-Jo, eres un aburrido y un serio, no me extraña que sigas soltero.- Dijo el Dragon Slayer de fuego mientras ponía los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Por muy raro que parezca, Jellal tiene una prometida Natsu.- Contestó el pelinegro.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo?.- Preguntó curioso el pelirosa.

-Natsu-san, lo que Gajeel-kun le acaba de decir es cierto, en el país de origen de los reyes Fernandes, Jellal-san desde el momento de su nacimiento fue prometido a una joven noble de ese país que también nació el mismo día y cualquier día esa joven puede venir a este país a hacer cumplir el tratado de sus padres, aunque Juvia espera que eso ocurra lo más tarde posible por el bien de Jellal-san.- Contestó la peliazul.

-¿Te tienes que casar con una mujer a la que no amas y a la que apenas conoces?.- Preguntó directamente a Fernandes.

-Como bien dices, no la conozco, por tanto no la amo y efectivamente debo casarme con ella a pesar de que solo he escuchado su nombre un par de veces.- Se lamentaba Jellal.

-Eso es terrible, el día que esa mujer venga yo te protegeré Jellal, la asustaré tanto que volverá a tu país corriendo.- De nuevo el optimismo de Natsu era su fuente de poder para hacer que los demás se animasen.

-Dejemos de hablar de mi vida privada y centrémonos en pasar desapercibidos en pueblo Lutalia para después dirigirnos a la ciudad que realmente es nuestro objetivo.- Contestó Jellal sonriendo sin que sus compañeros lo viesen.

Cuando finalmente llegaron Natsu no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, ese pueblo era todo un descubrimiento para él, pueblo Lutalia estaba construido sobre lava volcánica que había quedado como recuerdo de un volcán que había entrado en erupción hace miles de años, las casas eran blanca y de cemento y ladrillo, resaltando sobre el negro suelo que servía de alfombra natural, un gran cartel 'Bienvenidos a la fiesta de la primavera' colgaba de dos gigantescos árboles.

Había puestos de madera por todos lados, donde se podía comprar de todo, tenían puestos de manzanas caramelizadas, algodones de azúcar, pinchos de carne, patatas fritas recién sacadas del fuego, verdura a la parrilla a la cual podía verse salir el humo.

Niños gritando por todos lados, parejas jóvenes de la mano compartiendo dulces, abuelos paseando agarrados de la mano, perros jugando con chiquillos que corrían detrás de ellos.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no contemplaba una escena tan alegre.- Sintió melancolía de su país y extrañaba a su padre en ese momento.

Jellal colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, no hicieron falta palabras para que Natsu comprendiese que Jellal estaba indicándole que se sentía exactamente como él.

-Jellal-san, Juvia ha pensado que podíamos quedarnos hoy aquí y partir mañana.- Dijo la joven muy alegre.

-Sabes Juvia… Me parece una magnífica idea.- Apoyó Acero negro a su amiga.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó Natsu con un hilo de esperanza.

Jellal miró uno por uno a sus compañeros, Juvia y Gajeel lo habían dicho por Natsu al ver que el joven estaba melancólico de su hogar, pero también lo habían hecho por él, hacía mucho que no presenciaba una fiesta 'plebeya' como su padre solía llamarlas en condiciones.

-De acuerdo, pero no nos meteremos en ningún lio mientras estemos aquí, debemos pasar desapercibidos, ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó a sus compañeros.

-¡Por supuesto!.- Contestaron a la vez los dos Dragon Slayer.

-Deja de imitarme cerilla con patas.- Comentó Gajeel chocando su cabeza contra la de Natsu.

-Lo mismo te digo trozo de viga.- Gruñó Natsu empujando también con la cabeza a Gajeel.

Jellal se limitó a suspirar, mientras Juvia reía con ganas, definitivamente esos dos les meterían en algún día antes de que terminase el día.

(En la otra entrada de pueblo Lutalia)

-No puedo creer que finalmente hayamos llegado, no podía dar ni un paso más.- Y acto seguido la pequeña Levy se sentó en un banco.

-Pues yo no estoy cansado la verdad.- contestó el aprendiz de Ur mientras observaba las bellezas locales de ese pueblo.

-Gray, intenta no meterte en líos, estamos aquí por trabajo.- Lucy la voz de la razón.

-Q-que armaduras más bonitas tienen por aquí.- Comentaba Erza fascinada.

Así era la gran Titania veía una tienda de armaduras y se olvidaba hasta de comer, no podía sentir más fascinación por ellas.

-Erza, se supone que debemos buscar al alcalde, ¿recuerdas?.- Preguntó cansada Lucy.

-Cierto, luego me dice a mí con las mujeres, pero ella es peor, ve una armadura y perdemos horas a lo tonto.- Dijo Gray.

-¿Has dicho algo Gray?.- Preguntó Scarlet con cara de asesina.

-En absoluto, solo que debemos ir a ver al alcalde.- Desvió el tema el mago de hielo.

-¡Es verdad!.- Recordó sorprendida.

-¿De verdad se había olvidado?.- Preguntó Levy a sus compañeros.

-Esa es nuestra Erza.- Contestó Gray.

-Loca por las armaduras, olvida hasta los objetivos.- Terminó diciendo Lucy.

-¡Vamos, no os entretengáis!.- Ordenó Erza.

-¡Aye, sir!.- Contestaron los tres acelerando el paso para seguir el ritmo de Titania.

(Casa del alcalde)

-Gracias por venir, ya no sabemos qué hacer con esos bandidos.- Se lamentaba el alcalde.

El alcalde les había atendido amablemente y les había informado de todo lo ocurrido en el pueblo desde hacía un par de meses cuando esos bandidos se habían asentado en una montaña cerca del pueblo, la gente tenía miedo de salir de sus casas, los asesinatos y robos se habían incrementado dos o tres veces más que cuando ellos no estaban.

También había muchos casos de desapariciones, de jóvenes sobretodo, temían que los estuviesen vendiendo en el mercado negro, también había casos de mujeres que habían sido forzadas sexualmente y muchas viudas prematuras de hombres que habían intentado pararles los pies.

Erza había tenido que apelar un par de veces a su autocontrol para no salir de la casa e ir a matar a esos bandidos, habían infundido mucho terror y miedo a esas pobres gentes, solo la fiesta de esta semana había logrado que se olvidasen de esos criminales unas horas.

-Nos encargaremos de esos delincuentes alcalde, le doy mi palabra.- Contestó finalmente colocando su puño cerrado sobre su armadura donde estaba su corazón.

-Gracias jóvenes, sois nuestra última esperanza.- dijo entre lágrimas el pequeño alcalde.

Se despidieron de él y salieron los cuatro de la casa algo pensativos, por suerte Levy era muy rápida planificando estrategias, el mejor momento seria atacarlos por la noche que era cuando estaban más activos, eran solo seis miembros pero habían logrado crear problemas como una veintena.

-Lo mejor será separarles en tres y tres, primero nos ocuparemos de los tres más débiles, de esa forma solo deberemos encargarnos de los tres más fuertes.- Comentó Levy mientras comían algo en una gran mesa de madera.

Jellal caminaba por el mercado solo, con su capucha puesta y ropa 'ordinaria' nadie notaba de quien se trataba, entonces su ojos rodaron por el comedor y fue cuando la vio.

La mujer del otro día, esa hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, con ojos penetrantes que le había mirado desafiante sin temer represalias por su parte, como si su sangre 'noble' no le importase para matarlo allí.

Jellal no sabía cómo había ocurrido pero esa mujer lo atraía, no es que le atrajesen el tipo de mujeres que quieren matarte solo con la mirada, sino algo diferente, esa mujer era diferente, tenía aire de noble como él, pero iba vestida como una más, además de ese largo cabello que parecía ocultar algo.

El verdadero motivo por el que no había matado a esa mujer solo lo sabía él, y era que esa mujer lo traía loco, era una sensación extraña, esa mujer emanaba peligro y carácter, mientras que él era un hombre tranquilo y de carácter afable.

La gran Titania, por lo que había podido escuchar desde que llego a ese país era una mercenaria y una de las mejores, iba de un pueblo a otro ayudando a los demás, sin embargo él sentía que debía, no, que quería protegerla, no sabía el motivo, solo que lo sentía en su interior, como si esa mujer fuese más de lo que aparentaba.

Si estaba en ese pueblo es porque entonces los rumores que había escuchado de que había bandidos cerca eran verdad, ella estaría allí para encargarse de ello, ahora estaba agradecido de que Juvia hubiese sido tan ocurrente, estaría pendiente de ellos por si se metían en algún lio y si eso ocurría intervendría.

Entonces vio como un hombre corpulento se acercaba a ella y la desafiaba a un pulso, a lo que la joven en lugar de amedrentarse aceptó gustosa y no tardo nada en derrotar a ese hombre.

Jellal continuó caminando, mientras notaba como su humor acababa de mejorar considerablemente, esa mujer era increíble, no dejaba de sorprenderle.

-Erza me dices que me controle y vas tú y tumbas a ese hombre.- La recriminaba Gray.

-No te quejes tanto, era el posadero y acaba de salirnos la comida gratis por 'derrotar' al hombre más fuerte de este sitio.- Contestaba de mejor humor Erza.

Mientras hablaba con su amigo Erza recordó lo que hacía unos segundos acababa de ocurrir, la había parecido ver por el rabillo del ojo como un hombre vestido con una gran capa la observaba mientras echaba el pulso con el posadero, pero la altura y la constitución física la hacía asegurar que se trataba de Jellal, se había quedado con todos los rasgos de aquel hombre desde que lo vio tan cerca.

Pero seguramente se trataba de un error, era imposible que aquel hombre estuviese allí, los nobles nunca se juntaban con la plebe o por lo menos eso es lo que su madre siempre la había dicho cuando era pequeña.

Pero allí estaba ella, rodeada de plebeyos y sus mejores amigos eran de orígenes humildes, sin duda su madre no tenía la razón en todo lo que creía. Jellal no era ese hombre su mente la había jugado una mala pasada.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ese hombre la hacía enfurecer solo con su presencia, no la había ocurrido nunca, sentía un extraño deseo de matarlo por lo ocurrido con sus padres, pero por otro lado sentía algo muy pequeño que no había sentido nunca.

La broma de Levy la había hecho enfurecer porque ni ella misma se entendía, la joven maga de escritura lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero Erza no estaba tan segura de que solo fuese una broma, ese hombre la atraía pero no era estúpida, ese hombre tendría a la mujer que quisiera a su pies, pero ella era la gran Titania, ningún hombre la tendría jamás comiendo de su mano.

-¿Erza estás bien?. Tu cara da miedo.- Preguntó Heartfilia.

-Sí, no tiene importancia, estaba pensando en esos bandidos.- Mintió.

(En otra taberna)

-Hasta que apareces, Juvia estaba a punto de salir a buscarte.- Gruñó el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Juvia estaba preocupada por Jellal-san,.- Comentó en un susurro de voz.

-Lo siento Juvia, no quería preocuparte, pero tengo algo que proponeros.- Dijo mirando a sus amigos a los ojos.

-Dispara, suenas interesante.- Natsu estaba emocionado.

-¿Me ayudaríais a parar los pies a unos bandidos?.- Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

-Estoy encendido.- Contestó Natsu.

-Juvia lo seguirá a donde sea, Jellal-san.- Afirmó la joven.

-Por fin un poco de diversión, gehe.- Gajeel sonrió.

-Muy bien, esta noche vamos a divertirnos chicos.- Contestó mientras juntaba sus manos en pose interesante.

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero por problemas personales me ha sido imposible, finalmente está aquí el tercer cap, intentaré actualizar más regularmente desde ahora.

**-****Sonatika-San****:** Me alegro que te guste el fic y no sabía de la existencia de ese anime, pero no lo veré hasta que no termine mi fic, no me quiero ver influenciada de como tengo la historia en mente y darle un final distinto. Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Misdry~**


	4. Capítulo 4 La Trampa

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La Trampa.**

Finalmente la noche se abría paso a través de la ajetreada Lutalia, la gente poco a poco iba regresando a su casa y el silencio se iba apoderando de cada rincón. Ocultos en las sombras el equipo de Erza se preparaba para ir esa misma noche a zanjar el problema con la banda de Erigor. Tal y como esperaban no tuvieron que estar allí mucho tiempo pues los dos matones tontos del 'shinigami' hicieron acto de presencia muy pronto.

-Oye, hermano, ¿qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?.- Preguntó Gatou a su compañero.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames hermano y ya no te repito más lo que debemos buscar o el jefe se enfadará si llegamos tarde.- Contestó de mal humor Zatou.

-¿Pero entonces no sé lo qué debo buscar?.- Preguntó colocando un dedo sobre su boca.

-Eres idiota, un soberano idiota, debemos buscar ese maldito colgante, el de la forma de la calavera.- Contestó resignado.

-¡Es verdad!.- Más animado comenzó a buscar también entre los puestos ya cerrados.

Mientras discutían sobre lo que tenían que buscar, los cuatro miembros del equipo de Erza los espiaban en silencio, habían escuchado claramente que es lo que buscaban, ahora solo debían encontrarlo antes y de esa forma podrían hablar con Erigor, más bien derrotarlo y hacer que se fuese de allí, pero lo primero era lo primero.

-Tenemos que encontrar ese objeto antes que ellos.- Dijo Titania a sus compañeros.

-No me lo puedo creer…- Se escuchó decir a Gray en voz baja.

Cuando sus compañeras se giraron para ver el motivo por el cual el pelinegro había dicho eso, se quedaron igual de atónitas que él, una hermosa joven iba dirección a los dos bandidos sin ninguna clase de miedo.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.- Dijo animado Zatou mientras silbaba descaradamente a la joven.

-Juvia le agradecería que no hiciese eso, es muy incómodo para Juvia, Zatou-san.- Contestó la joven mientras bajaba su capucha.

El cerebro de Erza trabajaba a toda velocidad, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, esa mujer era la mano derecha de Jellal Fernandes, no podía ser verdad que fuese una de esa panda de desalmados, pero eso también explicaría la desaparición de las mujeres, ella se ganaba su confianza y ellos se las llevaban después, todo iba teniendo sentido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, Juvia-chan.- Preguntó Gatou.

-Juvia ha comprado esta baratija en uno de los puestos en la mañana, Juvia supuso que es el objeto que el maestro Erigor necesitaba.- Contestó al menos inteligente de los dos bandidos.

-¿Dónde está Jellal?, ¿te ha seguido?.- Preguntó esta vez el otro hombre.

-Jellal-san no sabe nada de lo que Juvia hace en su semana libre, Juvia vino sola, Juvia regresó al hogar.- contestó sonriendo.

Gray no podía dejar de mirar a esa mujer, no podía creer que una mujer tan bonita, fuese en realidad parte de esa banda de asesinos y rufianes, lo peor era que estaba molesto por la familiaridad con la que esos dos hombres la hablaban, como si fuesen amigos, estaba por salir de allí y partirles cara. Pero en ese momento llegó un tercer hombre.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero si es mi querida Juvia.- Contestó Erigor sonriendo macabramente.

-Juvia ha venido como hace siempre maestro, Juvia le ha traído esto.- Y levantó su mano mostrando el objeto en cuestión.

-Perfecto, eres mi favorita Juvia y lo sabes, nunca me fallas, no eres como estos dos cretinos que no hacen más que memeces.- Contestó dando un golpe en la cabeza de los dos hombres.

-Juvia se siente honrada de que el maestro piense eso de ella.- Afirmó inclinándose en gesto de respeto.

-¿Qué tal le va a nuestro querido principito?.- Preguntó Zatou.

-Jellal-san no tiene ni idea de que le estoy manipulando desde que me aceptó en su casa y me dejó unirme a su círculo de confianza, cada vez que se acerca a nuestro paradero, Juvia lo lleva a uno lejano para que no seamos descubiertos.- Admitió feliz.

-Esa es mi chica, ahora vamos al refugio, allí podrás comer lo que quieras y azotar con tu látigo de agua a estos dos imbéciles tanto como quieras.- Tomó el collar de las manos de la joven y subió por la cuesta que iba a la montaña de mejor humor.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, el grupo de Erza los siguió en completo silencio y sin decir nada, ninguno de ellos era capaz de asimilar lo que acababan de ver, Juvia era una espía infiltrada por Erigor para saber los planes de Jellal, de esa forma estaban a salvo del radar de ese príncipe justiciero.

Caminaron por un largo camino hasta que llegaron a una gran roca situada en una de las esquinas del camino que conducía a la montaña, no había ni tirador, ni antorcha ni nada que llamase la atención e hiciese sospechar a alguien, entonces Erigor levantó su guadaña y la puerta comenzó a abrirse sin hacer apenas ruido.

Erigor se disponía a entrar cuando la joven lo agarró del brazo y le dijo unas palabras al oído que ninguno de los demás presentes pudo escuchar, entonces Erigor chasqueó los dedos y un puñado de hombres se abalanzaron hacia el arbusto donde el grupo de Erza estaba oculto, fueron capturados en el momento para sorpresa de los cuatro.

-No me lo puedo creer, pero si es la hermosa Titania y su séquito en persona.- Aplaudió Erigor.

-Si sabes quién soy, debes saber a qué me dedico, suéltame y tal vez no te mate.- Desafió furiosa Erza al individuo que tenía frente a ella.

-Mi Juvia es capaz de escuchar claramente el ruido del agua al ser pisoteada por extraños, es una suerte que siempre rieguen los arbustos cercanos al refugio, ¿no os parece?.- Preguntó burlón el 'Shinigami'.

-¿Cómo puedes traicionar a Jellal de esta forma?.- Preguntó Lucy sorprendida a la peliazul.

-Jellal-san es un ingenuo que cree que Juvia es amiga suya, pero Juvia en verdad siempre ha estado de parte de Erigor-sama, por eso Juvia lo traiciona cuantas veces haga falta.- Contestó a la maga celestial sin cambiar su expresión.

-Que desilusión, pensaba que era una mujer diferente Juvia, pero solo veo lo equivocado que estaba.- Esta vez era el mago de hielo el que se dirigía a la joven.

-Usted no conoce a Juvia de nada, por tanto a Juvia su opinión no la importa nada.- Se acercó a Gray y le propinó una bofetada que hizo reír a los hombres que estaban allí.

-Pero Juvia, querida, no debes tratar de esa forma a nuestros invitados, vamos mostrémosle nuestra hospitalidad, ofreciéndoles un trago y una pequeña charla.- Contestó el peliplateado.

El grupo de Erza trató de soltarse forcejeando pero nada pudieron hacer, fueron conducidos al interior de la cueva mientras Erigor reía a carcajadas, acababa de atrapar un buen lote.

Uno por uno los componentes del equipo fueron llevados a celdas aisladas entre ellas y encerrados sin compasión, Erigor hablaría con ellos más tarde, ahora mismo era hora de celebrar, pues la dulce Juvia había traído lo que necesitaban para el ritual.

(Celda de Levy)

La más pequeña del equipo fue encerrada en las celdas del pasillo donde se encarcelaba a los niños, debido a su pequeño tamaño seguramente los bandidos pensaron que era una niña, por una parte agradecía estar allí, pero por otra se sentía como una inútil, no había podido salvar a sus compañeros, todos estarían encerrados allí hasta que Erigor se aburriese de ellos.

Levy solo sentía que quería llorar amargamente, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue acurrucarse en una esquina de la celda y rezar para que su brillante cerebro desarrollase un buen plan.

Mientras pensaba, prestó mucha atención a lo que tenía a su alrededor, las demás celdas estaban llenas con niños de todas clases y edad, sin lugar a dudas allí se llevaban a los niños para venderlos como mano de obra después, aunque en Lutalia no se habían llevado a casi ninguno.

A los pocos minutos escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de una de las paredes del muro, como los pasillos estaban cerrados por una puerta de acero insonorizada, ninguno de los bandidos se percató del agujero que fue abierto en la otra punta.

Al principio con el humo Levy no pudo distinguir a nadie, pero cuando el polvo se asentó de nuevo en el suelo pudo reconocer enseguida al hombre que había montado semejante alboroto. Esa melena negra, esos ojos rojos y esos piercings eran inconfundibles, se trataba de Gajeel Redfox, mano izquierda de Jellal.

Primero el pelinegro tranquilizó a los niños, después les pidió que salieran en silencio y en orden hasta ocultarse en los carros jabalí que había fuera del muro, los pequeños asintieron felices y poco a poco fue despejando el pasillo. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta la celda de Levy.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una polizonte haciéndose pasar por una niña, ¿no eres un poco mayor para jugar a esas cosas?, gehe.- Preguntó burlón el pelinegro.

-No seas idiota, no estoy aquí por gusto, me han encerrado ellos.- Contestó molesta la peliazul.

-¿Sabes de qué material están compuestos de esos barrotes?.- Preguntó a la pequeña cambiando de tema.

-Seguramente de hierro o alguna derivación del acero, ¿por?.- contestó brillantemente como se esperaba de ella.

Tras escuchar la respuesta de la joven, Acero negro comenzó a comerse los barrotes para sorpresa y horror de la pequeña maga de escritura que se encontraba allí metida. Había escuchado que los Dragón Slayer podían comerse cosas del material del que estaban hechos sus poderes, pero nunca pensó que vería a uno en plena acción junto a ella.

-¿Cómo puedes comerte eso?.- Preguntó la joven mientras ponía sus manos en la boca.

-En esta vida tenemos que comer de todo, pero la verdad estoy planteándome probar a una enana molesta, ¿quieres ser el postre?.- Preguntó maliciosamente el joven haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojase levemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó finalmente para cambiar de tema.

-Hemos venido a salvar a la gente de este sitio.- Contestó.

-¿'Hemos'?.- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí, Jellal, Natsu y yo.- Contestó secamente.

-Es cierto, no lo sabes, Juvia trabaja para ellos.- Contestó al recordar que ese chico era 'amigo' de ella.

-¿Juvia una bandida?, deberías dejar de leer libros de espías pequeña.- Dijo mientras la daba golpecitos en la cabeza con la mano.

-No es una broma, es cierto.- contestó muy seria.

-No puede ser, debe tratarse de un error, Juvia, Jellal y yo nos hemos criado prácticamente juntos, Juvia no puede ser mala.- El pelinegro no podía creer lo que esa pequeña le estaba diciendo.

-Debes creerme, ella fue la que nos delató a su jefe Erigor.- Dijo.

-¿Erigor es el líder?.- Preguntó Gazille.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que contestó.

En ese momento Gajeel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se sujetaba con las manos el estómago, Levy nunca había visto a un hombre reírse tanto como ese lo estaba haciendo. Si se doblaba más podría partirse en dos.

-Vamos enana, saquemos a los niños de aquí.- Dijo cuando terminó de reírse.

-Pero mis amigos están aquí, no pienso abandonarlos.- Contestó al mago.

-Tranquila, tus amigos estarán bien, Jellal y Natsu se ocuparan de ellos.- Y mientras se dirigía al agujero comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

(Celda de Erza)

-¡Abrir esta puesta inmediatamente pandilla de cerdos!.- Gritó a todo pulmón Titania.

La habían separado de sus amigos y eso es lo último que Erigor haría en su lamentable vida, ella fue la primera en ser llevada a una extraña puerta en cuyo interior se abría paso un largo pasillo lleno de celdas en la que podía verse gente de distinguida cuna.

_-'¿Qué hago yo aquí con los nobles?, ¿sabe Erigor quién soy?'_\- Pensó aterrada la pelirroja al ver donde se encontraba.

Mientras pensaba un plan de escape la gran puerta se abrió y entró 'su' objetivo, ese maldito hombre suplicaría por su vida cuando ella fuese libre, nadie la encerraba y mucho menos separaba de sus amigos, ella era libre, él era hombre muerto.

-Te preguntarás el motivo de que estés en esta lujosa celda, ¿no?.- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla situada cerca de la celda.

-No, en realidad lo que me pregunto, es la manera que prefieres de morir.- Contestó furiosa.

-La verdad es que en este pasillo no solo tenemos a los nobles, también tenemos a la gente importante como tú, la mejor mercenaria de este país, de verdad que hoy debo de ser el tío con más suerte del mundo, primero Juvia me trae el collar y luego me trae a la 'gran Titania', cuando termine el ritual, si sobrevive me casaré con esa mujer, es mi talismán de la suerte.- Dijo feliz.

-¿Has dicho ritual?.- Preguntó ahora ella.

-Ya que vas a ser parte del sacrificio te lo contaré todo bomboncito, verás ,mi banda y yo llevamos años detrás de este precioso collar, es uno de los objetos oscuros y prohibidos que pertenecieron al gran señor oscuro Zeref, este pequeño es la llave para llevar acabo un ritual que hace que quien lo inicie y complete obtenga un poder similar al de un verdadero dios de la muerte, con solo chasquear los dedos ciudades enteras morirían a los pies de quien tuviese semejante poder, pero para llevar a cabo el ritual es necesaria una gran cantidad de almas puras, por eso nos llevamos de muchas ciudades niños y jóvenes, que todavía conserven su inocencia y su pureza.- Contestó cruzándose de piernas y recostándose más sobre la silla.

-¿Pero para qué me necesitas a mí?.- Preguntó confusa.

-Mi querida Titania, para romper el sello que anula el poder del collar es necesaria la sangre de una mujer poderosa, fuerte y noble, necesito tu sangre, Erza Scarlett.- Volvió a contestar más feliz que antes.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?.- Preguntó nerviosa.

-¿De verdad pensabas que podrías ocultar un secreto tan grande a todo el país?, estás hablando con uno de los mejores bandidos de este asqueroso mundo, no se me escapa nada preciosa.- Guiñó un ojo.

Erza se disponía a atacarle cuando la gran puerta se abrió de nuevo y Gatou entró torpemente por ella, pero a gran velocidad, se inclinó cerca de su jefe y le dijo unas palabras.

-¡No es cierto!, ¿cómo ha podido ocurrir eso?.- Preguntó muy enfadado.

-No lo sabemos señor, pero debe acompañarme inmediatamente.- Sugirió el esbirro.

-Muy bien, dejaremos esta agradable charla para más adelante Titania.- se levantó de la silla y pegó un sonoro portazo.

-_'Algo ha debido pasar que no estaba en sus planes'_\- Pensó Erza.

Aprovechando que el caos se estaba haciendo con el control poco a poco del refugio Erza se reequipó con una de sus armaduras y golpeo la celda, pero esta creo un escudo que repelió el golpe.

Si no podría destruirla podría abrirla, se reequipó pero esta vez solo con una daga, la cual metió dentro de la cerradura haciendo que la pesada puerta se abriese, salió despacio y prometió a la gente que volvería a por ellos.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta blindada un cañonazo reventó la puerta haciendo que fragmentos del cañón chocasen contra su costado haciéndola una herida bastante fea, colocó su mano en el costado y continuó andando, no podía detenerse.

Camino por las sombras hasta que llegó a la sala donde se iba a realizar el sacrificio y aterrada pudo comprobar que las celdas que traían los secuaces de Erigor eran las de Gray y Lucy, debía actuar y rápido.

-Bien, todos sabemos que alguien ha dejado escapar a los niños, pero no impedirán nuestro alzamiento, por eso, estos dos serán el sacrificio cuando Zatou traiga a Titania, finalmente podremos comenzar el ritual.- Dijo levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.- Se escuchó decir a una voz masculina.

-¿Quién se oculta en las sombras?, muéstrate.- Ordenó algo sobresaltado el peliplateado.

-Estoy encendido, ¿puedo patearles el trasero ya?.- Se escuchó decir a otra voz.

-Todo tuyos.- Contestó la primera voz.

De la nada salió un joven pelirosa que se puso a lanzar fuego a diestro y siniestro alcanzando a todos los que se ponían a su alcance, incluidas las jaulas de Gray y Lucy.

-¡Oye mechero con patas!, mira hacia a donde apuntas.- Protestó molesto el mago de hielo.

Natsu miró el lugar de donde procedía esa voz y se acercó a la jaula de la maga celestial, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la celda, estiró su mano ofreciéndosela a la rubia y esta aceptó. La cargó en brazos y salió corriendo hacia la ventana mientras Lucy gritaba y lloraba presa del pánico.

Gray por su parte estaba confundido, ese maldito pelirosa había sacado a Lucy y se había largado sin ayudarle, ahora sí que estaba molesto, la próxima vez que lo viese lo congelaría para siempre.

Por su parte Erza aprovechó la confusión para colocarse cerca de la jaula de Gray pero oculta para no ser detectada, cuando se disponía a abalanzarse sobre uno de los bandidos fue interceptada por detrás y alguien la tapó la boca.

-Shhh, no hagas ningún ruido.- Dijo una voz cerca del oído de la Scarlett haciendo que su bello se erizase.

Forcejeó un poco para librarse de su cautiverio y cuando se giró, se encontró a Jellal muy cerca de ella, con la misma capa que había creído verle en la taberna, sin duda era él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, por si no lo sabes Juvia te ha traicionado imbécil.- Contestó enojada.

-Te equivocas preciosa, observa y aprende.- Dijo girando a Erza de nuevo en dirección a donde Erigor se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de ella, haciendo que Erza se pusiese nerviosa sin saber el motivo.

Cuando prestó más atención a Erigor que al hombre que tenía tan cerca respirando cerca de su cuello observó una escena que no esperaba, junto a él, Juvia tenía el collar en las manos.

-Juvia querida, ¿qué haces?.- Preguntó sorprendido el líder de la banda.

-Juvia no es una infiltrada de esta banda, Juvia es una infiltrada de Jellal-san, Juvia le está traicionando Erigor-sama.- Contestó desafiante la maga de agua.

Gray y Erza estaban con la boca abierta y muertos de la sorpresa, aquella maga inocente y dulce que pensaron que era cuando la conocieron, en realidad era una loba feroz capaz de engañar a cualquiera. Jellal por su parte se limitó a sonreír.

-Es hora de actuar.- Dijo al oído de Titania que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, por la pérdida de sangre y por tener a ese odioso hombre cerca de ella.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí un nuevo cap de este fic, lo hice más largo que el anterior por motivos de inspiración, espero sus precioso **reviews**, que siempre nos animan a escribir y a continuar.

* * *

**-Sonatika-San:** Como siempre gracias por tu paciencia y tus reviews en cada capítulo, de verdad lo agradezco mucho, ya que me animan a continuar la historia, espero que te guste. Saludos. ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Misdry~**


	5. Capítulo 5 Lazos del destino

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Lazos del destino.**

Erza estaba muy nerviosa y agobiada, no solo era por tener a Jellal cerca, estar perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre y saber que Juvia no era una enemiga, sino por todo lo que estaba en juego si Erigor decidía hablar y contar su secreto. Permaneció en su escondite por orden de Jellal y desde allí fue testigo en primera fila de como Fernandes abandonaba su posición para atacar directamente al bandido.

—Has herido, matado y lastimado a muchas personas Erigor, no puedo dejar que salgas de aquí con vida. — Pronunció el peliazul.

—No seas ridículo Fernandes, no puedes hacerme nada, ¿o vas a manchar tus reales manos con alguien como yo? — Preguntó divertido.

—Es curioso que me digas eso, pues para proteger a las gentes de mi reino soy capaz de cualquier cosa, si entre ellas está el matarte, adelante. — Contestó colocándose en pose de combate.

Al instante Erigo empuñaba su guadaña característica y Jellal se había quitado la capa dejando al descubierto sus pantalones y botas azules que resaltaban con su color de pelo y una camisa negra sin mangas que se ajustaba a cada uno de los músculos definidos del joven, además desde esa perspectiva Erza pudo ver también que llevaba unos guantes negros que se ajustaba antes de disponerse a acabar con el jefe bandido que tenía justo enfrente.

— ¡Muro de viento! —Gritó Erigor que fue el primero en atacar. De la enorme guadaña que sostenía el mago salió una potente corriente de aire que empezó a girar y a tomar la forma de un tornado de reducido tamaño debido al lugar en donde estaba siendo invocado.

—Una magia tan patética como la tuya no será capaz de derrotarme, es hora de acabar con esto… Meteoro. —Pronunció la última palabra y al instante su cuerpo comenzó a brillar doradamente y a elevarse sobre el suelo.

—I-Imposible, no puedes ser usuario de 'Cuerpo Celestial'. — Dijo Erigor sorprendido.

Erza había escuchado rumores de que el príncipe de Fairy Tail sabía utilizar una magia antigua prohibida conocida como magia 'Cuerpo Celestial' la cual permitía al usuario moverse y volar tan rápido como un meteoro e incluso permitía crear agujeros negros, además las agresiones cuerpo a cuerpo a sus rivales eran de gran alcance y casi imposibles de esquivar, por eso fue prohibida hacía ya más de cien años cuando el último mago que la poseía la utilizó para herir a muchas personas.

—Es muy posible, ya que este tipo de magia solo la utilizo cuando voy a acabar con la basura que amenaza a gente inocente, muy poca gente sabe que poseo esta magia y voy a encargarme de que esto siga de esta forma. — Después de eso se lanzó a por su enemigo.

Los golpes iban y venían, Erigor trataba de protegerse, Jellal lo arrinconaba, lo golpeaba una vez y este volvía a intentar levantar su muro de aire, la batalla había terminado cuando ya sin magia Erigor se había abalanzado sobre Jellal con la guadaña dispuesto a cortar la cabeza de este, por suerte el peliazul había esquivado fácilmente el golpe y arrebatando la guadaña a su dueño, fue él quien terminó clavando la guadaña en el estómago de Erigor, este se agarró a Jellal y le pronunció unas palabras al oído con su último aliento que hicieron que el príncipe abriese los ojos de sorpresa.

Cuando la batalla finalmente había terminado Erza salió de su escondite dispuesta a buscar a su amigo Gray, pero lo que encontró fue la jaula vacía y las fuerzas abandonaron su piernas que cedieron ante la debilidad. Si Jellal no hubiese sido rápido ella hubiese impactado contra el duro suelo, la sostuvo en sus brazos y la cargó contra su pecho. Los ojos de Erza cedieron y se abandonó al sueño.

— ¿Crees qué dormirá mucho más? — Escuchó la gran Titania decir a una voz masculina conocida.

—Gray-sama, debe tener paciencia, Titania-san ha perdido mucha sangre, pero los doctores han curados sus heridas perfectamente. —Se escuchaba decir a una voz muy dulce.

—Os dejaremos a solas por si despierta y necesitas respuestas, pero si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme. — La tercera voz parecía dar órdenes a la primera en lugar de pedir como ruego.

—Lo que usted diga 'príncipe'. — Dijo en tono irónico la primera voz a la tercera.

Poco a poco Erza notó como sus pesados ojos se iban abriendo, a su lado tenía a alguien sentado, pero no alcanzaba a ver quién era ya que sus ojos se negaban a enfocar correctamente hasta pasado unos segundos.

—Buenos días majestad, ¿ha dormido bien?, yo casi no he podido pensando en que te morías. — De nuevo la voz estaba irónica.

— ¿Gray?, ¿eres tú? — Preguntó enfocando finalmente.

—Depende de quien lo pregunte y con qué intención. — El humor del pelinegro estaba ya mejor.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó nuevamente.

—En una posada que ha alquilado tu nuevo mejor amigo para nosotros cuatro. — Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Nosotros cuatro? — Una nueva pregunta escapó de sus labios.

—Efectivamente, el príncipe pomposo, la peliazul preciosa, tú y un servidor. — Dijo observando su reacción.

Erza hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse un poco, pero la herida de su costado tenía poco interés en colaborar, por orgullo terminó colocándose de manera recostada con el cabecero de la cama.

— ¿Lucy y Levy están bien?, ¿Cómo escapaste de la jaula? — Primero quería saber sobre su familia, luego preguntaría por Jellal.

—Levy y el cabeza de hierro se marcharon a llevar a los secuestrados por los diferentes pueblos, Lucy y el idiota pelirosa ese se fueron a palacio para contar a su 'grandiosa' majestad lo que había pasado mientras él con su real culo calentaba el trono, además de llevar ese extraño objeto que Erigor quería utilizar mediante el rito. — De nuevo el Gray sarcástico salía al a luz.

—Ahora solo falta que me cuentes tu gran escape de esa celda. — Colocó la cabeza contra el cabecero al notar que se mareaba un poco.

—No tengo mucho que contarte, Juvia me sacó. —Contestó algo incómodo.

* * *

Inicio Flashback:

Gray estaba a punto de estallar, ese idiota de fuego no solo había escapado con Lucy, sino que no le había prestado la menor atención y le había dejado allí dentro, cuando saliese lo primero que haría sería darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por idiota.

En ese momento Gray vio como un ángel del mismo cielo se materializaba frente a sus ojos y se disponía a abrir la jaula en la que estaba prisionero.

—Gray-sama, Juvia siente haberle pegado antes, pero Juvia tenía que seguir su papel o el plan de Jellal-san podría haberse visto comprometido. — Se disculpó apenada.

—No tiene importancia, ayúdame a salir de aquí y no te lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro. — Contestó en un intento de parecer guay, pero un ligero rubor hizo perder ese toque aunque la peliazul no lo debió de notar pues estaba muy contenta.

En un rápido movimiento de llave había logrado abrir la puerta, Gray dio un paso adelante pero la paliza entre cuatro 'chupa-magias' como él los había nombrado le había dejado sin magia temporalmente y lleno de heridas.

—Vas a tener que ayudarme, los chupa-magias me han dejado seco. —Comentó a su salvadora.

—Gray-sama… Juvia quiere saber una cosa… ¿Qué son los chupa-magias? —Preguntó confusa.

—Magos especializados en absorber el poder mágico de otros magos dejándolos temporalmente sin su capacidad de utilizar magia, así que si no me ayudas dudo que pueda salir ya no solo de este sitio sino de la jaula. —Contestó mirándola a los ojos, lo que hizo que la joven se ruborizase.

Se acercó a él prudentemente y se colocó a su lado, este colocó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello de ella, la joven por su parte colocó su brazo agarrando la cintura del pelinegro algo sonrojada y juntos salieron de esa jaula

Fin Flashback.

* * *

Gray se había quedado en silencio y muy pensativo desde que había preguntado cómo había escapado de la jaula, seguramente estaba recordándolo, pero por algún motivo no quería contar nada. Esa maga de agua debía de gustarle aunque fuese un poquito para estar tan callado.

— ¿Por qué Jellal ha pagado nuestro alojamiento? — Peguntó para sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos.

—Ya que estas despierta, a eso contestaré yo si a tu amigo no le importa. — Contestaron desde la puerta.

Cuando Erza miró en la dirección en la que provenía esa voz pudo ver a ese odioso hombre al que ya no sabía muy bien si odiaba o estaba empezando a querer. Se había vuelto a poner esa larga capa azul que tapaba casi toda la visión de la ropa que llevaba, aunque Erza había visto ese cuerpo musculoso en acción.

—Mientras contesto a esa cuestión, ¿por qué no comes algo?, Juvia está afuera sola y no me gustaría que cualquier borracho pudiese molestarla. — Dijo mirando a Gray.

Gray miró desconfiado al peliazul, aunque la pelirroja pudo ver en su expresión un ligero cambio al nombrar a la maga de agua, después miró en su dirección y Erza solo tuvo que asentir para que el pelinegro estuviese en la puerta pasando a pocos centímetros del brazo de Fernandes y mirándole de manera desafiante. Jellal por su parte tomó asiento en la silla donde segundos antes el pelinegro había estado sentado, se acomodó y miró a Erza expectante.

— ¿Qué me miras tanto?, ¿tengo exceed en la cara? —Peguntó molesta, era increíble como ese hombre era capaz de enfadarla tanto.

—No quería incomodarte, solo estoy esperando a que empiezas con tu interrogatorio. — Contestó divertido.

—Bien, ¿por qué nos has ayudado?, ¿por qué has pagado la posada?, ¿dónde están exactamente mis compañeras?... ¿Por qué eres… — Iba a soltar todas las preguntas seguidas pero fue interrumpida por un fugaz y cálido beso.

Ese idiota de Jellal estaba besando suavemente sus labios sin su aprobación y se arrepentiría, mientras él había dado un suave toque a sus labios con los suyos, ella separó un poco los suyos y mordió los de él haciendo que retrocediese.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres?, no vuelvas a besarme jamás en tu vida o te mataré. —Amenazó molesta.

—Tenía curiosidad y fue la única forma que vi de callarte. — Contestó más divertido que antes mientras limpiaba con su propia lengua unas pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de su labio de manera un tanto sensual para el pobre y confundido corazón de Erza.

-Contesta a mis preguntas o llamo a Gray, no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo. — Dijo mirando a otro lado que no fuese a ese hombre que estaba ahora mismo en una pose demasiado sexy para su gusto.

—Vale, vale, no saques las uñas tan pronto gatita. — Contestó colocando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

—'_Acaba de llamarme gatita, a este hombre lo mato'_— Pensaba Erza poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

—Te he ayudado porque es lo que las personas normales suelen hacer cuando ven a otra en problemas, he pagado la posada por el mismo motivo que la primera pregunta, la pequeña ha ido con Gajeel a llevar a los secuestrados a sus hogares, tu pequeña amiga es buena memorizando cosas y Gajeel es bueno rastreando por eso van juntos, la rubia y Natsu han ido a ver a mi padre por orden mía, llevan consigo el objeto que arrebatamos a Erigor, por cierto sus secuaces están en prisión, te lo comento como no me preguntaste por ellos y el beso fue para callarte y en parte por curiosidad. — Esa última respuesta la dijo algo pícaro.

— ¿Has llevado a mi amiga ante el rey qué intenta ilegalizar nuestro trabajo? — Preguntó asimilando el lio que podía suponer que alguien reconociese a Lucy.

—No me fio de mi padre, por lo que mandar a esos dos me vendrá bien para descubrir sus intenciones, además Natsu cuidará de ella no tienes que estar tan preocupada. — Trató de tranquilizarla al ver su estado de tensión.

—Debo ir con ella inmediatamente. — Contestó Scarlet tratando de incorporarse.

Jellal se levantó como un resorte al ver sus intenciones e impidió que lo hiciese haciendo una leve fuerza sobre los hombros de la joven que estaban aún algo débiles, a los pocos segundo Erza no tenía fuerza para intentar forcejear más.

— ¿Tienes algún motivo por el que te preocupe tanto que tu amiga haya ido a palacio? — Ahora él quien preguntaba.

—Es solo que no quiero que este cerca de un rey que asesinó al anterior para ocupar su trono y seguir dejando al pueblo desamparado. — Escupió llena de rencor.

—Detecto rencor en tu voz, ¿tienes algo personal contra mi padre? — Preguntó nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y recostado en la silla.

—No tengo nada personal contra él, es solo que no puedo aguantar a los abusones vengan de donde vengan. — Se estaba exponiendo mucho con aquella reacción infantil.

—Ya veo, que puedes contarme del antiguo rey. — Prosiguió con la conversación.

—Lo que todos dicen, era un hombre que no se preocupaba por su pueblo, solo por su familia, es lo que llevo a tu padre a venir a asesinarlo. — Contestó lo más neutral que pudo.

— ¿Su familia?, cuéntame sobre ella. — Estaba muy interesado mientras la observaba como estudiando sus reacciones.

—Tenía mujer y una hija en camino, ambas murieron con la caída del rey, de ella dicen que saltó desde la torre para evitar ser capturada, la hija que llevaba en su vientre seguramente murió también con el impacto. — Mintió.

—Es curioso, yo había escuchado otra versión por parte de una anciana, lo de la mujer que saltó por la torre es cierto, pero sobre la hija me contaron que era muy guapa y que era una jovencita cuando todo paso, era una mocosa malcriada seguramente. —Comentó mirando al techo.

—No tengo ni idea de esa versión que te han transmitido, yo te contesto con la que yo sé. —Contestó tratando de tranquilizarse.

Erza estuvo observando a Jellal los siguiente minutos, el joven estaba mirando el techo en pose pensativa mientras parecía estar recabando información por su mente a la velocidad a la que se movía cuando utilizaba su magia prohibida.

— ¿Qué puedes contarme de tu magia prohibida? — Preguntó tratando de sacar al joven de sus pensamientos.

—Nací con ella, herencia paterna de mi abuelo ahorcado supongo, no pudo controlar la oscuridad de su magia y su magia oscura terminó controlándole a él, ¿vas a chantajearme ahora con decirle a alguien mi secreto, Titania? — Estaba de nuevo en modo divertido algo que parecía pasarle mucho cuando hablaba con ella.

—Depende, ¿crees que alguien me creería si lo contase? — Ella también sabía jugar a ese juego.

—Seguramente no, además seria tu palabra contra la mía, podría hacer que te arrestasen, te juzgasen y después podría convertirte en mi sirvienta o esclava dependiendo de lo que prefieras. — Su tono era algo muy erótico, algo que no parecía ser muy común con su personalidad callada.

— ¿Creía que estabas en contra de la esclavitud?, pero veo que solo era palabrería. — Continuó el juego, no sabía el motivo pero quería ver hasta donde era él capaz de llegar.

—Estoy en su contra, que no te quepa duda, pero tú serías un tipo especial de esclava, una a la que dejaría encerrada en mi cuarto por las noches. — Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco mientras la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Ahora eres un pervertido?, creía que el gran Fernandes era un hombre reservado, tímido y callado. — Afirmó haciéndose la sorprendida.

—Todos somos de una manera normalmente y de otra cuando encontramos a alguien capaz de volvernos de esa otra forma. — Contestó volviendo a poner distancia emocional entre ambos.

Erza estaba un poco frustrada, había conseguido acceder un poco al interior emocional de ese hombre y por culpa de su afilada lengua él había vuelto a cerrarse, pero estaba más molesta consigo misma por seguirle el juego, ese hombre era su enemigo, lo odiaba, no podía estar sintiéndose atraída por él.

— ¿Cuándo tiempo tengo que estar aquí? —Preguntó para distraerse de sus pensamientos esta vez.

—En unas horas podrás venir con nosotros. —Contestó serio.

— ¿Con nosotros?, no voy a ir contigo. — Si pensaba que por salvar su vida iba a seguirle como un cachorro abandonado lo llevaba claro.

—Como quieras, pero tus amigas van a venir hasta donde esté yo porque Natsu y Gajeel las traen, si no quieres reunirte con ellas, estás en tu derecho, pero no sé si estarán muy contentas con esa decisión. — Dijo moviendo los hombros en pose de chulería.

—Lo tenías todo calculado, ¿verdad? — Preguntó enfadada.

—Si con calculado te refieres a garantizar su seguridad hasta que os reunáis los cuatro, entonces sí, lo tenía todo calculado, si es por algún retorcido argumento tuyo para desconfiar de mí, la respuesta es no. — Contestó mientras se dirigía al a puerta.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? — Preguntó desafiante.

—Deberías por el motivo que de los dos tú eres la que más tiene que perder. —Contestó sin girarse.

— ¿Y eso por qué?, Fernandes. —No iba a dejarse amedrentar por él.

—Muy sencillo, por el simple hecho de que si alguien sabe su verdadero origen estará en problemas, señorita Scarlet… — Dijo mientras salía cerrando la puerta y dejando a Erza muerta de nervios y preguntas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.** Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero por motivos familiares y académicos he debido ausentarme bastante, aun así no voy a dejar tirado este fic ni el otro que tengo de Gruvia, los iré actualizando aunque a menor ritmo que al principio. Dicho esto paso a contestar **reviews**.

**-Sonye-San:** Aquí traigo un nuevo cap, espero que siga llamando tu atención como hasta ahora. Saludos. =D

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos pronto.

**Misdry~**


	6. Capítulo 6 Salvación Scarlet

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Ya toca el sexto, bueno pues parece que poco a poco va tomando forma la introducción que quería ir dando de los personajes y en el momento en el que bases estén bien puestas ya la historia girará como debe. Adelante el sexto capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Salvación. Scarlet.**

Jellal se había marchado dejándola llena de dudas, nervios y miedos, ella apenas recordaba ese sentimiento pero cuando había dicho su apellido, su mundo se había detenido, la oscuridad parecía consumirla, nadie excepto su familia sabia su verdadera identidad, estaba en problemas.

Su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada, no podía ser, Erigor lo sabía, pero no estaba segura de que hubiese sido él quien se lo hubiese contado a ese hombre. Tenía mil pensamientos pero ninguno podía aclarar lo que acababa de suceder. Tenía que avisar a Gray y salir corriendo de allí.

— '_¿Pero qué narices te pasa Erza?'_ — Se regañaba mentalmente.

Ella no era de esa forma, siempre luchaba contra las adversidades y contra las dificultades y ahora quería huir porque un principito la había descubierto, no podía huir, debía ser fuerte, siempre lo había sido, debía enfrentarlo, pero también avisar a Gray por si las cosas se ponían difíciles. El cansancio producido por lo acontecido con Erigor hizo que el sueño la venciese nuevamente. Mientras tanto en el comedor Gray, Juvia y Jellal iban a tener una conversación de lo más interesante para el peliazul.

— Gray, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? — Dijo mirando al mago de hielo.

— Claro, ¿de qué se trata? — El pelinegro no se hacía una idea de lo que iba a acontecer.

Jellal miró la jarra de cerveza que había pedido, la espuma caía por fuera, las burbujas bailaban por el interior del recipiente y miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor para ver que nadie estaba prestándoles atención y se dispuso a hablar.

— ¿Por qué Erza Scarlet está viva y se hace llamar Titania? — Dijo mirando a Gray fijamente mientras sonreía de lado.

El pelinegro estaba comiendo a dos carrillos un buen plato de arroz y al escuchar la pregunta del príncipe escupió todo el arroz en dirección a Juvia que estaba sentada a su lado.

— ¡¿Gray-sama?! — Gritó la joven del susto, por suerte había tanto alboroto en el comedor que nadie se enteró de lo ocurrido.

— L-lo siento Juvia — Se disculpó con la joven levemente sonrojado y la ayudó a limpiarse.

Jellal tuvo que aguantar una carcajada, esa escena había sido de lo más cómica y había algo que le llamaba la atención de la relación que estaban teniendo esos dos desde que se habían conocido.

— ¿Vas a chantajearnos principito? — Dijo finalmente mirando a Jellal al ver que Juvia había aceptado sus disculpas.

— Solo quiero saber el motivo de que la heredera de Fairy Tail este viva, hayáis mentido a todo el mundo y a mis muchachos — Contestó lo más calmado posible.

Gray era normalmente el chico frío, pero ante la respuesta de Jellal había empezado a pensar que el príncipe era un mago de hielo en realidad y no se lo había contado a nadie.

Gray no contestaba solo miraba serio a Jellal esperando a que respondiese lo que había preguntado él, si pensaba que iba a traicionar a su amiga o más bien su hermana lo llevaba claro. Ellos eran una familia y nunca se traicionaban.

— Gray-sama… Jellal-san nunca recurriría a un truco tan bajo, Juvia le conoce y sabe que es honesto — Ahora la peliazul se había enfadado con él.

— No te enfades Juvia, es normal que me haya preguntado eso, pero si te quedas más tranquilo te responderé, no, no pienso chantajearos, es solo que la verdad altera un poco mi plan original — Y terminando la frase dio un buen trago a su cerveza.

Finalmente Gray confió en él y les contó a ambos la verdadera historia de Erza, ella no era como sus padres, ella era buena, dulce y quería mucho cuidar de todo el mundo, a ellos siempre los había tratado como iguales y detestaba las injusticias por eso se había vuelto maga mercenaria aunque con ello pudiese ser rebelado su verdadero secreto.

— Jellal-san… Juvia no entiende a que se refiere con lo de cambiar el plan — Estaba aturdida la maga de agua.

— Erza es la mujer que necesitaba para descubrir la verdad sobre mi padre y para evitar la boda con mi prometida — Contestó a su amiga.

— ¿Estás planeando utilizar a Erza?, realmente eres despreciable principito, no pienso consentir que hagas eso — El pelinegro estaba muy enfadado.

— ¿Prefieres que muera?, ya que si alguien se entera y no está bajo mi protección podría acabar muy mal — Contestó arrogante sabiendo que tenía ventaja.

— ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste? — Maldecía el mago de hielo.

— Tuve mis sospechas desde el momento en que la vi — Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Gray y Juvia se miraron algo sorprendidos, como podía haberse dado cuenta de quién era Titania solo con verla una vez durante la noche en el incidente de la torre. No podían ninguno de los dos entender al joven.

— Eso es imposible — Dijo finalmente Fullbuster.

— Es muy posible, el día que nos conocimos íbamos a caballo y vosotros estabais a pie, cuando mire a Titania vi que tenía una especie de cadena al cuello y no le di mucha importancia hasta que la vi inclinarse desafiante ante mí, esa cadena era en realidad un colgante, y vi perfectamente el dibujo que tenía — Hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del muchacho.

— El corazón… — Dijo Gray en voz baja pero perceptible para Jellal.

— Juvia no entiende, ¿por llevar Erza-san un corazón ya supo Jellal-san quién era? — La pobre maga de agua estaba muy confundida.

— En realidad es muy sencillo Juvia, cuando venía a este país leí un libro durante el trayecto en el que contaba la historia de las reinas Scarlet, todas llevaban un colgante con forma de corazón donde un hermoso rubí mostraba su posición social, cabe decir que el corazón tiene una forma perfecta y tribal que es lo que lo diferencia de los colgantes corrientes, por eso lo supe — Aclaró a su amiga.

— Pero el de Erza no tiene el rubí, lo perdió durante la huida del castillo cuando tus padre mataron a los suyos y cuando perdimos nuestra casa — Dijo con rencor.

— Diría que lo siento, pero por desgracia un hijo no escoge a sus padres, no puedo hacerme responsable de lo que hicieron, aunque debo decir que mi madre tampoco debe de saber nada, sino estoy seguro de que hubiese ayudado a Erza — Trató de calmar al mago de hielo.

— No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia y Jellal-san van a ayudar a Erza, Juvia ahora está aquí para que Gray-sama no esté solo nunca más — Contestó dulcemente mientras agarraba la mano del pelinegro que se sonrojaba ligeramente y se soltaba del agarre mirando a otro lado.

La escena de esos dos se desarrollaba tranquilamente pero Jellal apenas lo notó, en su mente tenía trazado un gran tablero de ajedrez, sus fichas eran las negras y las de su padre las blancas, su torre era Gajeel siempre podía confiar en él, su caballo Natsu leal y fiel desde que se habían conocido, su alfil Juvia, podía moverse en las direcciones oportunas y lograr grandes resultados, él estaba representado por el rey, pero como en toda buena partida la importancia en el tablero recae en la reina, la única capaz de moverse por cualquier casilla y de guiar a los demás a la victoria.

Supuestamente su reina debía ser su prometida, esa odiosa mujer a la que apenas conocía por carta pero no en persona, aquella que no paraba de acosarle diciendo que si estaba con otras mujeres mientras ella se reservaba para él y su noche de boda, cosa que por cierto a Jellal desagradaba, no el hecho de que se reservase para él, sino que escribiese esas intimidades por carta, obviamente a pesar de ser algo tímido había tenido sus aventuras con alguna que otra mujer y no se arrepentía de ello, no estaba enamorado de su prometida, como iba a estar enamorado de una completa desconocida, pero toda esa frase se vino abajo cuando la conoció a ella.

Ella no era como las demás, su mirada desafiante sin importar que fuese de la realeza, su manera ruda de tratarle, demostraban que era una mujer fuerte, pero como se había preocupado por sus amigos, como estando herida había intentado salvar a Gray aunque estuviese en clara desventaja con Erigor, todo ello demostraba que era una mujer frágil y delicada también.

— '_Erza Scarlet'_ — Pensó su nombre inconscientemente.

Al principio pensaba que solo era atracción física lo que sentía por ella pero al parecer su corazón estaba empezando a pensar lo contrario, además deseaba ver el verdadero color de su pelo, en los antiguos libros ponía que las Scarlet tenían el pelo más rojo que el mundo jamás hubiese visto, además de ser las únicas mujeres de la realeza en poseerlo.

Definitivamente ella sería su reina, se desharía de su prometida, su madre dejaría de agobiarle con la boda y ella podría descubrir la verdad sobre lo que paso con sus padres y además ayudarle a destruir al suyo si como pensaba era corrupto y malvado, ambos salían ganando con el trato.

— ¿Jellal-san? — Una dulce voz femenina hizo que volviese su mente al comedor donde los dos magos se miraban extrañados.

— Perdona Juvia, estaba con la mente en otra cosa, ¿qué pasa? — Preguntó calmado.

— He preguntado que si realmente ibais a ayudarnos o solo te intentas aprovechar de la situación — Contestó de mal humor el mago de hielo.

— Antes de contestarte tengo que hacer algo muy arriesgado y peligroso — Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

— ¿El qué tienes que hacer? — Preguntó Gray viendo algo de humor en los ojos de Fernandes.

— Tengo que hablar con tu amiga Erza para que escuche mi plan — Contestó algo divertido.

— Buena suerte — Se limitó a decir el pelinegro mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, conocía a Erza y sabía que no iba a aceptar ninguna propuesta de matrimonio ni nada que viniese de ese hombre.

Ajenos a lo que acontecía en la posada, otros dos jóvenes cabalgaban sobre un hermoso caballo marrón con motas blancas a toda prisa mientras atravesaban un frondoso bosque.

— ¿Seguro qué estás bien?, ¿sabes lo qué haces? — Preguntó la rubia al chico que iba sujetando las riendas.

— Perfectamente… Solo me mareo un poco cuando voy en los medios de transporte pero no te preocupes, es el camino más rápido para llegar a palac… — No terminó la frase pues notó como la angustia se apoderaba de él.

Finalmente tuvo que parar el caballo y bajarse junto al río para refrescarse y tomar el aire, Lucy no tenía todavía muy claro como se había dejado arrastrar a esa locura, si alguien al reconocía podía ser el fin.

**Inicio del Flashback.**

'_En unos segundos estaba dentro de la jaula y a los siguientes un apuesto joven la cargaba en brazos llevándola lejos de allí mientras Gray gritaba algo que no llegaba a entender._

— _No te preocupes, soy Natsu, nos conocimos en la torre hace ya un tiempo, no voy a hacerte daño — Dijo para tranquilizarla._

— _Ni que pudiese hacerme daño, soy una maga de espíritus celestiales, puedo defenderme yo sola — Contestó para sonar importante._

— _Si eres tan buena maga… ¿Por qué no has usado tus 'espíritus' para liberarte? — Preguntó cómicamente el pelirosa._

— _P-pues porque esos salvajes me las quitaron, no sé dónde están mis amigos — Dijo apenada._

— _Espera, ¿el idiota de la otra jaula es un espíritu celestial? — Preguntó inocentemente._

— _No ese es mi amigo Gray — Respondió._

— _Pero has dicho que no sabías donde estaban tus amigos porque te habían quitado sus llaves, entonces ese idiota debe ser uno de ellos si dices que es tu amigo — Argumentaba sujetándose la barbilla pensativo._

_Ante las ocurrencias del joven no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, no podía creer que con lo fuerte y apuesto que era fuese tan inocente de no saber que eran los espíritus celestiales, para unos eran esclavos de otra dimensión creados para servir a sus amos, para ella eran otro tipo de amigos, el legado que Yukino había puesto en sus manos._

— _Los espíritus celestiales son otros amigos míos Natsu, que viven en otra dimensión, ¿tú que tipo de magia utilizas? — Preguntó para cambiar de tema._

— _Magia Dragon Slayer — Contestó sin apenas inmutarse._

— _¿Qué es ese tipo de magia? — Volvió a preguntar._

— _Magia diseñada para matar dragones, mi padre Igneel me la enseñó antes de que mi tío Acnologia lo matase — Respondió apenado._

— _Lo siento — Fue lo único que pudo contestar Heartfilia._

— _No te preocupes, Jellal me ha prometido que me va a ayudar — Contestó sonriente. _

— _¿Confías mucho en él? — No podía evitar plantear otra cuestión a su salvador._

— _Es mi amigo, confio en él, ahora vámonos no se escuchan ruidos seguro que Jellal ha terminado con todos y no me ha dejado luchar — Se lamentaba._

_La agarró en brazos y saltó aterrizando en el suelo frágilmente para evitar que se hiciesen daño, cuando pudo enfocar la vista Lucy vio como Jellal cargaba a Erza inconsciente, en un primer impulso iba a pedirle explicaciones, pero al ver como el joven cargaba dulcemente a su amiga supo que él no la había hecho daño._

_Nada más aterrizar Jellal lanzó en la dirección de Lucy un pequeño trozo de cuero marrón y en su interior estaban las llaves de sus espíritus, los había recuperado y se los había regresado._

— _Natsu, tengo una misión para ti, lleva esto al castillo y cuéntale lo ocurrido a mi padre y a mi madre, después nos reuniremos en el lugar de siempre — Ordenó haciendo gala de su posición de príncipe y lanzando al muchacho un bastón que unas horas a tras Erigor había tratado de utilizar como ritual._

— _No quiero ir solo, me aburro mucho y además me mareo — Se quejaba levemente._

— _Lucy ve con él — Ahora las ordenes era para ella._

— _¿Yo?, ¿por qué? — Preguntó confusa._

— _Tú trabajas con Titania, si mis padres no se creen la historia de Natsu, tú estarás allí para demostrar que es cierta, cuidaré de tu amiga en tu ausencia, pero debes ir, Natsu te llevará después al lugar donde podrás encontrarla — Dijo amablemente._

— _De acuerdo — Fue lo único que supo decir'._

**Fin del Flashback**

De esa manera había terminado en el caballo junto a ese chico, de camino a palacio, donde años a tras había tenido que huir para salvar su vida, si alguien la descubría estaría en problemas, si alguien la reconocía todos estarían en problemas, si Erza se enteraba la mataría por ir. Definitivamente no veía ni una sola ventaja, excepto tal vez agarrarse fuerte a ese pelirosa que sabía sacar una sonrisa cuando alguien lo necesitaba con su inocencia.

De regreso a la posada Erza discutía con Jellal para variar, la mesera había traído una bandeja entera de verdura y pescado para la convaleciente, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a comerse la verdura, era algo que odiaba, Jellal por su parte trataba de mantener la calma y de imaginar que trataba con una jovencita y no con una niña grande.

— Comete la verdura — Dijo el peliazul.

— No pienso comerme la verdura, lo que no tiene madre no puede estar bueno — Contestó haciendo un puchero.

— ¿De verdad qué debajo de todo eso se encuentra una princesa? — Preguntó ya escéptico el joven.

— Si a su 'excelencia' le molestan mis maneras, tiene la puerta y gusta en irse cuando le plazca — Contestó desafiante.

Jellal respiró hondo, se relajó y pensó una manera de hacer que esa mujer se comiese la maldita verdura que hasta un niño se hubiese comido sin rechistar, definitivamente era una princesa mimada y él iba a ser quien corrigiese esa conducta aunque tuviese que hacer que ella se muriese de vergüenza. Una malvada idea cruzó su perfecta mente.

Erza vio como Jellal se levantaba y se iba, lo iba a tomar como una victoria personal, cuando vio que el joven volvía a los pocos segundos con dos trozos de pastel decorados con fresas, la boca se le hizo agua, quería un poco.

— Dame pastel — Gruñó a Fernandes.

— Comete la verdura primero — Contestó a Titania.

— No quiero — Volvió a contestar desafiante.

— No comerás pastel entonces — Dijo él serio.

Erza vio como partía un trozo con el tenedor y como a cámara lenta se metía el pedazo de pastel y lo degustaba, lo peor es que una gotita de nata se había quedado en sus labios y el joven no tuvo ningún reparo en lamerse el labio sabiendo que Erza lo miraba fijamente.

Al momento de presenciar esa imagen notó como sus propios labios se secaban y tomó un gran sorbo del zumo que había traído la amable mesera. Jellal la miró hizo un gesto de que se comiese la verdura y al ver que volvía a negarse volvió a comerse otro trozo, esta vez mucho más grande.

— Está buenísimo, es una pena que no vayas a probarlo — Dijo maliciosamente.

— Si me como la verdura… ¿Me darás el otro? — Preguntó desconfiada.

— Si te comes la verdura y te portas bien yo mismo te daré el pastel para que no te muevas — Contestó mientras su voz sonaba más divertida y sus ojos la miraban más oscuros.

Erza se tapó la nariz y empezó a pinchar la alcachofa, una a una fue comiéndoselas sin soltar la nariz en ningún momento, olían fatal y el simple hecho de saberlo hacia que su cuerpo se negase a comerlas, pero al tapársela el olor no influía y comía sin importarle nada. Jellal por su parte tenía que desviar la mirada alguna vez para evitar que una sonora carcajada saliese de su boca, ver a una supuesta princesa comerse la verdura como una niña era demasiado para su pobre corazón. Aunque no perdía el tiempo y se terminó su pastel con ganas.

— Ahora quiero mi postre — Dijo al terminar con la última alcachofa.

Jellal miró el plato y vio que se había terminado todo menos una alcachofa, no podía evitar dejar esa oportunidad, desde que había conocido esa faceta suya no podía evitar divertirse sacando a la joven un poco de sus casillas cada vez que podía y ver sus cómicas reacciones.

— Te queda una — Mirando el plato.

— Jellal por favor… No puedo más, no me obligues a comérmela — Rogó como una niña pequeña pero por algún motivo Jellal no pudo resistirse.

Erza le vio levantarse de su silla y su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre muy deprisa por todo su cuerpo, su pulso debía haberse acelerado demasiado, su respiración era un poco agitada, si pensaba que se iba a dejar besar de nuevo lo tenía claro. Vio cómo se acercaba a ella tomaba el tenedor de su mano pinchaba la alcachofa y se la comía como si nada.

— La mesera te preparó la comida con toda la buena intención del mundo, no es muy educado que dejes comida en el plato — Contestó mientras tragaba.

Acercó el plato de pastel a Erza y esta lo tomó de sus manos con mucho gusto, cortó un trocito y al metérselo en su boca un leve rubor subió hasta sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír, el pastel era una de sus perdiciones, aunque sin saberlo el hombre que estaba a su lado observando la escena en silencio se estaba convirtiendo en la principal.

— Bien, ¿qué querías hablar? — Preguntó animada.

— Voy a ser sincero Erza, quiero que te cases conmigo — Soltó sin tacto ni pérdidas de tiempo.

Erza notó como el pastel iba por el lado equivocado y la tos se apoderó de su cuerpo, Jellal acercó el vaso de zumo al ver que Erza se volvía entera roja por la tos y no pudo evitar sonreír, eso era lo último que quería hablar con ella después de contarle su plan, pero no había podido resistirse.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Esta vez tenía que meter un poco de Nalu para que se supiese que había pasado con varios de los personajes, en el próximo haré lo propio con Gale. No me he olvidado de ellos. Este me quedó más largo de lo habitual, pero es que no pude cortarlo antes porque mi mente lo había estructurado así.

* * *

Ahora a contestar **reviews**.

**Mariamiau: **Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el fic, el motivo por el que lo escribo es para que la gente a la que le gusta Jerza pueda disfrutarlo.

**Sonye-San:** Te emocioné, entonces el capítulo mereció la pena, uno de los motivos por el que subo este fic es hacer que la gente que lo lee, reaccione y en tu caso al ver que fue así me alegra mucho.

**Sabastu:** Cuando leí tu primer comentario me quede… Sabastu me ha dejado un review… Me puse histérica eres una de las autoras de fic que más sigo por tus historias que me encantan y ver que la mía te llamó la atención fue un momento muy sagsjahsa, saber que seguirás mi fic desde ahora me anima a escribir con muchas más ganas.

* * *

Dicho todo esto. Hasta la próxima.

**Misdry~**


	7. Capítulo 7 Castillo y Camino

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Vamos a por el séptimo capítulo, siento la tardanza pero por distintos motivos y problemas no he podido solucionar todo hasta ahora.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Castillo y Camino.**

Habían pasado ya un par de días a caballo cuando finalmente Natsu y Lucy llegaron al castillo, él joven no supo el motivo pero cuando se disponían a entrar Lucy se agarró más fuerte a él como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Dragneel?, ¿dónde está el príncipe Jellal? ─ Preguntó uno de los guardias de la puerta.

─ No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que hablar con el rey por orden de Jellal, solo él puede saber lo ocurrido ─ Contestó muy serio.

─ Adelante puede pasar, ¿la joven quién es? ─ Preguntó nuevamente esta vez reparando en Lucy.

─ Es una amiga mía ─ Respondió, mientras Lucy suplicaba mentalmente que no dijese su nombre y que nadie de allí la reconociese.

─ De acuerdo, entrará bajo tu responsabilidad ─ El guardia sabía que Natsu nunca traería alguien peligroso.

Una vez dentro, Lucy no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, buscaba algún rostro conocido que pudiese delatarla, aunque por una parte se entristeció al comprobar que no había nadie allí que conociese cuando era pequeña.

─ La cocina está allí, si tienes hambre puedes esperarme en ese sitio mientras yo hablo con el rey ─ Contestó como intuyendo que estaba incomoda.

─ Creo que haré eso, gracias Natsu ─ Y puso rumbo a la cocina.

Natsu por su parte esperó a que entrase Lucy en la cocina para dirigirse a hablar con el rey, Jellal le había explicado todo y sabía exactamente que debía hacer y decir, si su amigo estaba en lo correcto el rey mostraría su verdadera cara.

Se detuvo y giró a la derecha frente a una enorme piedra de dorados bordes, esa era la sala de la audiencia real donde el rey recibía las visitas y trataba temas serios, tocó un par de veces con los nudillos y escuchó al rey dar permiso para que entrase, tomó aire y empujó la puerta.

* * *

Lucy por su parte había entrado en la cocina, olía muy bien y llevaba varios días sin comer nada serio, había parado con Natsu en un par de posadas mientras se dirigían al castillo pero nada más entrar en aquella cocina su infancia se había adueñado de ella y el olor a bollos dulces había despertado su apetito como nunca.

Se acercó a la gran mesa y se deleitó con el aroma de los bollitos recién horneados que tantos dolores de estómago le habían producido de pequeña junto a Levy, Erza y Gray, tomó entre sus manos uno y le dio un gran mordisco que hizo que el chocolate de su interior saliese dulcemente hasta su boca.

─ Mmm… Delicioso ─ Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

─ Me alegro de que a alguien le guste lo que cocino, desde que el príncipe Jellal no está por aquí con sus amigos a penas nadie come mis bollos ─ Contestaron detrás de la rubia.

Lucy se giró algo petrificada, conocía esa voz y sabía el nombre de su propietaria, al ver a la anciana Lissana tuvo que contener sus lágrimas para que no la descubriese.

─ Están muy buenos ─ Se atrevió a contestar finalmente.

─ Me alegro, puede que mi vista se haya casi apagado pequeña, pero te puedo asegurar que hago los mejores bollos del reino ─ Dijo orgullosa la anciana.

─ ¿Enserio? ─ Preguntó conmovida, al mirar a la anciana pudo ver una capa blanquecina que cubría sus ojos.

─ Así es, cuando los antiguos reyes vivían en el palacio, hacía bollos casi todos los días para los pequeños que rondaban por aquí ─ Argumentó emocionada recordando tiempos pasados.

─ ¿Por qué habla tan bajito? ─ Volvió a preguntar la maga de espíritus celestiales.

─ Verás pequeña, desde la llegada de los reyes Fernandes, nos está prohibido hablar delante del rey de los anteriores monarcas, además las paredes tienen orejas y muchos esperan cualquier oportunidad para malmeter o soltar chismes ─ Contestó amable.

─ ¿Quedáis muchos de los antiguos trabajadores del castillo? ─ No podía evitar preguntar.

─ Haces muchas preguntas pequeña curiosa, pero no, solo quedamos dos, los demás murieron durante el enfrentamiento o después de viejos, pero háblame de ti, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿eres la joven bonita que ha venido con Natsu? ─ Preguntó divertida.

─ Así es, estoy aquí por Natsu ─ Pero no dijo su nombre.

─ Pues bienvenida jovencita ─ Saludo Lissana.

─ Debo irme, gracias por todo ─ Y se dirigió a la puerta.

─ Ven a verme siempre que quieras, pequeña… Heartfilia ─ Contestó dejando a la joven de piedra, salió llorando mientras en la cocina la anciana también lloraba, si Lucy estaba viva Erza y los demás también debían estarlo.

Lucy salió con lágrimas en los ojos y no se dio cuenta de lo deprisa que iba hasta que chocó contra algo o más bien alguien, al levantar la vista vio que Natsu la miraba preocupado y ella solo se limitó a abracarle, no quería hablar, solo quería que alguien la consolase, había vuelto a casa para ver que solo Lissana y otra persona estaban allí, su familia había muerto y ahora lo sabía con certeza.

Natsu por su parte no sabía qué hacer exactamente, solo la había abrazo al ver que ella lo necesitaba, pero no era bueno hablando con mujeres y mucho menos consolándolas, era algo torpe y a menudo estas le llamaban inocente y se iban riéndose de él. Aunque no lo pareciese le habían criado para cuidar y querer a las mujeres desde el respeto, pero parecía que hoy en día muy pocas buscaban eso.

─ ¿Estás bien Lucy?, ¿te paso algo en la cocina? ─ Preguntó finalmente.

─ Solo abrázame por favor Natsu, no puedo decirte nada entiéndelo y solo déjame estar así ─ Contestó entre lágrimas.

Así estuvieron durante un tiempo, debido a las horas que eran, muchos de los empleados del castillo estaban ya durmiendo y solo unos pocos guardias rondaban por allí, pero en la oscuridad de la noche no veían la escena de los dos jóvenes.

El sonido del estómago rugiente de Natsu fue lo único que hizo a Lucy reírse y disculparse por su actitud, Natsu preguntó si quería irse ya, pero ella dijo que primero cenara, no podía dejar que se fuese sin comer o se sentiría mal consigo misma.

Volvieron a entrar en la cocina pero esta vez no estaba Lissana, ni los bollos, en su lugar estaban dos platos tapados con una tela para evitar que algo entrase dentro de la comida y una nota.

─ '_Natsu está comida es para ti y para tu amiga, seguro que estáis hambrientos y no quiero que os vayáis con el estómago vacío, el bollito de chocolate es para la joven, a ti te he preparado tu pastel de carne favorito, no te lo comas hasta después de la cena'_ ─ Leyó el pelirosa en voz alta.

─ La vieja Lissana siempre tan atenta ─ Dijo feliz el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Se sentaron juntos y empezaron a deleitarse con la cena cuando Lucy recordó el motivo por el que estaban allí.

─ ¿Le dijiste eso el rey? ─ Preguntó en voz baja y al oído de Natsu que sintió un escalofrío al tener a la rubia tan cerca.

─ Sí, le dije lo que Jellal me ordenó ─ Contestó fingiendo que se alejaba de ella para tomar agua.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ Volvió a preguntar.

─ Jellal tenía razón en todo, el rey está ocultando algo y está metido en el asunto ─ Contestó bajito mientras se volvía a sentar.

* * *

Mientras tanto hacía ya uno cuantos días que Levy y Gajeel había empezado a devolver a los niños secuestrados a sus casas gracias al carro tirado por un enorme jabalí negro de largos cuernos blancos, aunque debido a unas extrañas circunstancias debían parar cada 'x' tiempo debido a que Gajeel parecía indisponerse.

Por suerte ya solo quedaba un niño por entregar a sus padres, aunque por desgracia tenían muchas solicitudes de búsqueda de otros desaparecidos, ese puñado de desalmados comandados por Erigor habían secuestrado muchos niños antes de su intervención.

El niño que les quedaba por entregar era el más pequeño, tenía apenas cuatro años y estaba acurrucado en brazos de Levy que no podía dejar de protegerle de manera casi maternal, siempre se había imaginado casada con un hombre bueno que la quisiese como a nada en el mundo y con el que tendría tres o cuatro hijos perfectos.

Pero todo se había venido abajo cuando la guerra había estallado en su país, ahora solo vivía para proteger a su amiga que era lo que más quería en el mundo, pero no podía evitar imaginarse como hubiesen sido las cosas si la guerra y los reyes Scarlet no hubiesen sido tan violentos y salvajes.

─ Curioso ─ Escuchó decir al pelinegro.

─ ¿Qué pasa Gajeel? ─ Preguntó al verle mirándola fijamente.

─ Ese niño de casi cuatro años podría pasar por tu hermanito de lo pequeños que sois los dos, gehe ─ Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

─ Eres idiota Gajeel, no me cansaré de decirlo ─ Contestó sacándole la lengua.

─ Al menos ya no estás con esa cara tan triste ─ Agarró las riendas del jabalí y volvió a mirar al frente.

Levy no sabía que contestar, se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto triste y había dicho ese comentario para que ella olvidase eso y contestase más animada, se había equivocado con Gajeel, en el fondo era muy buen chico, aunque conseguía siempre sacarla de sus casillas.

─ ¿Piensas en las caras de los padres qué nos dan solicitudes de búsqueda? ─ Preguntó al pelinegro.

─ Te diría que sí, pero mentiría ─ Contestó algo frío recordando a su amigo Gray.

─ ¿Puedo saber el motivo? ─ Tenía curiosidad por ese chico grandote que era su compañero desde hacía unos días.

─ Mi ciudad natal era Phantom, en otro país diferente a este, allí nací en el seno de una familia pobre, debido a que no tenían dinero para criarme mis padres me dejaron en un centro de adopción donde una familia 'respetable' me acogió, todo iba bien hasta que llegue a su casa y descubrí que en realidad eran una asociación de asesinos que buscaban chicos con cualidades para convertirlos en los mejores para que hiciesen el trabajo por ellos cuando ya eran viejos ─ Contaba como si nada.

─ Lo siento no quería hacerte recordar cosas malas, si quieres no me cuentes más ─ Trató de disculparse.

─ Allí estuve hasta los diez años, en ese momento me mandaron ir a asesinar a Jellal Fernandes, el principito de los reyes Fernandes que regresaba a la ciudad después de mucho para buscar escoltas nuevos, Mis órdenes eran claras, matarlo y regresar con su anillo como prueba, sino regresaba darían por hecho que yo había muerto y buscarían a otro muchacho al que entrenar en el arte de quitar vidas ─ Su tono era ahora más oscuro.

─ ¿Qué paso? ─ Preguntó curiosa.

─ Tenía todo planeado, atacaría de noche el campamento donde estaba Jellal, nadie se enteraría y por la mañana verían el cadáver de su querido amo, pero no contaba con que el príncipe fuese un perfecto estratega que tuviese todo tan bien planeado que haría que fuese yo el que cayese en su trampa, me colé en su tienda y cuando iba a rajarle el cuello desenvaino la espada que tenía debajo de la almohada y de una estocada me hizo caer, del ruido los escoltas se despertaron y yo traté de huir pero me atraparon con lazos, caí al suelo atado y sentí que era mi final, pero cuando uno de sus guardias iba a quitarme la vida Jellal se interpuso y desvió la espada con la suya ─ Contestó.

─ Caray, con once años fue capaz de desviar la espada de un hombre adulto increíble, jamás lo hubiese imaginado ─ Dijo con asombro.

─ Cuando le preguntaron el motivo por el que no acababa conmigo, su respuesta fue muy clara, _'quiero un amigo y este es el único al que no podéis pagar para que lo sea por interés, además a dejado claro que sois unos incompetentes que no saben protegerme, debería escribir a mi padre y contarle lo ocurrido'_ , ante esto se pusieron muy nervioso y me dijo que yo ahora sería su mano izquierda que confiaba su vida en mis manos y bueno, digamos que deje mi pasado para tener un nuevo futuro ─ Estaba algo cansado y no tenía muy claro el motivo, pero hablar con esa enana le sentaba bien.

─ Lo siento… ─ La escuchó decir.

─ Otra vez con lo de que no querías abrirme heridas cerradas, no importa ─ Contestó.

─ No por eso, sino por pensar que Jellal era un idiota ─ Dijo sincera.

─ Por eso no te preocupes, lo es, aunque a veces no lo parezca ─ Y ambos comenzaron a reír mientras llegaban a la ciudad del último niño que ante las risas se despertó y los miró extrañado.

Después de dejar al pequeño en brazos de sus llorosos padres volvieron a montarse en el carro jabalí y pararon en una posada a la media hora.

─ ¿Nos detenemos? ─ Preguntó la pequeña que se había quedado dormida.

─ Puede que tú siendo tan pequeñaja no tengas problemas para dormir y estar en cualquier sitio, pero servidor está muerto de hambre y necesito estirar las piernas, son cosas de mayores no te preocupes ─ Respondió divertido.

─ Gajeel eres…─ Iba a contestar cuando la interrumpió.

─ Malditamente sexy, lo sé, pero ahora vamos a cenar y a dormir, a no ser que quieras hacer compañía a 'colmillos' ─ Dijo mientras acariciaba el morro del enorme jabalí.

─ ¿Dormir juntos? ─ Preguntó sonrojándose.

─ Claro, a no ser que seas millonaria y puedas pagarnos dos habitaciones diferentes, pero no seas tímida, dormirás en el suelo y yo en la cama, gehe ─ Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

─ ¡Me desesperas! ─ Gritó sonrojada.

─ Colmillos, cómete a todo el que quiera secuestrarte de noche y si te portas bien lo mismo te dejo hasta que te comas a la enana ─ Entró mientras Levy le pegaba en el brazo.

* * *

Por otra parte Erza no paraba de refunfuñar por lo bajito junto a Juvia y Gray, había salido de la cama solo para darse cuenta de que Jellal se había dormido en la silla cuidando de ella toda la noche, eso era algo que la molestaba mucho, ella era una mujer independiente y que él la cuidase hacia que se enfadara consigo misma por permitir a su enemigo hacerlo.

Eso sin mencionar lo de la proposición de boda, ella casarse con él, debía de ser el último hombre del planeta para que ella se casase con él, ni en sueños estaría unida a ese hombre que era tan odioso y que la trataba como una niña solo por ser mayor que ella.

─ Ni siendo el último en el planeta lo haría ─ Decía por lo bajo mientras un aura negra la rodeaba.

─ Gray-sama, ¿Erza-san está bien? ─ Preguntó preocupada al pelinegro la dulce Juvia.

─ Tranquila solo quiere matar a Jellal por la proposición, nada serio ─ Contestó también en voz baja.

Habían decidido ir al lugar donde Jellal esperaba encontrar información valiosa, pero debían ir a pie, de esa forma no levantarían sospechas y podrían atravesar los bosque para llegar antes a su destino, pero ninguno contaba con lo que iba a suceder.

─ Jellal… Tenemos que parar ─ Dijo Scarlet finalmente.

─ ¿Ahora qué pasa? ─ Preguntó un poco molesto el peliazul puesto que desde que habían dejado la posada Erza no paraba de protestar y decir que debían parar para no ir con él.

─ Tengo que tapar mi pelo, el tinte está quitándose ─ Respondió ruborizándose levemente.

Jellal se acercó a Erza y miró detenidamente su pelo, estaba todo tapado, pero cuando una leve brisa movió su larga melena pudo ver un mechón de un color rojo tan intenso que nunca hubiese pensado que existía ese color. Realmente no supo muy bien porque lo hizo, pero agarró ese mechón y se lo acercó a los labios.

─ Ahora sé el motivo de tu apellido, realmente te pega, Scarlet ─ Dijo sin fijarse que Erza se encontraba casi del mismo tono que ese mechón.

Gray por su parte estaba algo molesto, se supone que junto a sus amigas debía proteger a Erza y este principito de tres al cuarto se estaba tomando muchas libertades con la mujer a la que consideraba una hermana. Para romper esa escena finalmente carraspeo y ambos se separaron, pero cuando miró a Juvia que estaba a su lado está le dirigió una mirada bastante enfadada.

─ Si vamos a detenernos aquí iré a cazar algo, no puedo aguantar el olor de ese tinte ─ Dijo el mago de hielo.

─ Juvia irá a por madera para el fuego ─ La peliazul volvía a estar feliz y eso traía loco a Gray que no se acostumbraba a los cambios de humor de la joven.

Jellal solo pudo suspirar, iba a ser una noche muy larga, hizo una camas con lo que pudo encontrar en el bosque mientras Erza se fue al río a tapar su pelo, al ver que tardaba mucho, Jellal decidió ir para ver si estaba bien y se arrepintió en el momento en el que llegó.

Erza estaba sentada junto a una roca pero se había quitado la parte superior de su armadura llevando debajo una camiseta negra de tirante que se adaptaba muy bien a su voluminosa delantera, Jellal tragó saliva y decidió que era mejor dejarla sola.

─ Jellal, necesito tu ayuda ─ Escuchó decir a Titania cuando iba a marcharse.

Fernandes se acercó y se agachó a la altura de la joven que no notaba que estaba tentando al príncipe de maneras que ninguna otra mujer había logrado tentarle. Respiró profundamente y se centró para que la joven no notase su actitud.

─ No puedo darme el tinte por la parte de atrás, normalmente me ayudan Lucy o Levy ya que Gray no soporta el olor de este tinte, pero como no están ninguna de las dos y Juvia ha ido a por madera tienes que dármelo tú, si hubiese otra persona se lo pediría a ella, pero tendré que conformarme contigo ─ Dijo molesta.

─ Eres muy extraña Erza, ¿para pedir ayuda siempre sueltas ese discurso supuestamente ofensivo? ─ Ahora él era el que estaba molesto.

─ Yo… Lo siento ─ Contestó finalmente al ver lo desagradecida que había sido con él. Pero no podía evitarlo, su sola presencia hacia que se pusiese nerviosa y algunas veces la sacaba de quicio.

─ ¿Qué has dicho? ─ Preguntó divertido esta vez.

─ No pienso repetírtelo, ¿me ayudas o no? ─ Respondió algo más amistosa que antes.

─ Será un placer tocar su pelo de nuevo señorita Scarlet ─ Su voz sonó de una manera que hizo que Erza sintiese un escalofrío. Ahora ella se arrepentía de habérselo pedido.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy**. Como ya dije no he podido actualizar antes por diversos motivos pero ya estoy de regreso, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible y espero que más gente me deje sus lindos **reviews.**

* * *

**Sabastu:** Me alegro que te gustase la manera en la que veo como deben reaccionar las diversas parejas de mi fic, sobre la escena del pastel siempre me imaginé una escena así entre Erza y Jellal en Fairy Tail de nuestro querido Mashima pero ya que él no quiere dárnosla pues la inserté en mi fic. Bye bye~

**Sonye-San:** Me alegra saber que las interacciones de Nalu y Gruvia están siendo tan bien aceptadas en este fic, sin contar con nuestro adorado Jerza que tiene que ir tomando cada vez más fuerza, lo del pelo teñido era algo que debía proteger la identidad de Erza pero nuestro Jellal es tan listo que no tuvo que ver su pelo para saber quién era ella. Saludos. :D

**Neylare:** Jajajaja, lo siento mucho pero la curiosidad es lo que intento hacer que enganche al lector con cada capítulo, sobre el rubí no puedo decirte casi nada, solo que tras la guerra entre los reyes Scarlet y Fernandes desapareció y nadie sabe donde se encuentra y si alguna vez aparecerá. Saluditos. ;)

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero actualizar más pronto y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Misdry~**


	8. Capítulo 8 Tinte, Sentimientos, Odio

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Vamos a por el octavo capítulo, antes de leer tengo que advertir que este capítulo va a tener una especie de escena fuerte (intento de violación) que puede que no guste a todos, pueden saltarse esa parte si quieren pero es necesaria para el fic, también dejare unas aclaraciones al final sobre unas palabras que vienen marcadas con un (*). Dicho esto a por el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Tinte. Sentimientos. Odio.**

Jellal tocaba con cuidado el pelo de la joven y aplicaba una mezcla que hacía que su hermoso pelo rojo se volviese de un marrón oscurecido que bajo su punto de vista no hacia relucir toda la belleza de la joven.

─ ¿De dónde sacas este tinte? ─ Preguntó curioso y para romper el incómodo silencio que había entre los dos desde hacía unos minutos.

─ Es un tinte natural que me enseñaron a hacer en el puerto Gold Fish, se hace con unas plantas, pero seguro que no te interesa ─ Dijo tratando de no aburrir al peliazul con su historia.

─ Voy a estar todavía un rato con tu pelo liado, soy todo oídos ─ Contestó mientras seguía aplicando con cuidado la mezcla.

─ Ocurrió unos meses después de que nos marchásemos del castillo cuando tus padres mataron a los míos, acabamos en el puerto donde una amiga de la familia de Gray nos ayudó a cambio de los caballos que nos sacaron rápidamente del castillo ─ Su tono se volvía melancólico.

─ Te pediría disculpas, pero tus padres no eran precisamente unos santos ─ Contestó Fernandes más duro de lo que pretendía.

─ Lo sé, cuando salí del castillo fue cuando vi realmente como eran, volviendo a la historia, esa amiga me enseño que la planta Catechu* o Clutch tree* es una planta que suelta un tinte natural de color café que se emplea para teñir prendas como la lana o el algodón, debido a que mi pelo es muy tosco eso no servía pues mi pelo no tiene nada que ver con materiales, por lo que me enseñó a teñir mi pelo con Nogal* más concretamente con las hojas, lo que tenía que hacer era hervir las hojas junto con un par de cáscaras de nuez y enjuagar mi pelo con ella para que inmediatamente adquiriese este castaño oscuro, pero con el paso de los años he mejorado la fórmula y solo tengo que aplicar esta masa y lavar mi cabello en el río, suele durarme unos tres meses, por lo que he estado en mi limite como puedes ver ─ Suspiró finalmente.

─ Interesante, es una mujer muy interesante princesa Scarlet, no solo eres guapa sino que empleas las plantas para engañar a los demás, pareces una Amazona* de las que se describen en las leyendas ─ Dijo alabando a la joven que se ruborizo.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que Jellal terminó de aplicar la mezcla, olía bien para ser el resultado de unas plantas, aunque al principio le había resultado fuerte el olor, ahora comprendía porque el pelinegro se había negado a ayudar a su amiga.

Erza por su parte tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, quería hacer un tercer grado a Jellal muy profundamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba en profundamente su mente viajó al beso que le había dado él en la posada y tuvo que apartar la mirada a otro lado para que no viese su rubor.

Ese hombre la estaba trastornando, quería odiarle, incluso había dicho que sus padres no eran unos santos y que no se disculpaba por ello, eso debía ofenderla pero eso lo que hacía era atraerla más a él, le gustaba su sinceridad y estaba descubriendo cosas que no esperaba.

─ Jellal… Quiero preguntarte algo ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres saber el motivo de mi propuesta de matrimonio? ─ Sus ojos reflejaban un brillo divertido.

─ Sí ─ No sabía cómo pero había adivinado su pregunta.

─ Sencillo, quiero ver la reacción de mis padres cuando vean a mi esposa con su ardiente pelo rojo ─ Contestó tranquilamente.

─ '_Ya tienes su respuesta, solo te quiere para mostrarte ante sus padres como un trofeo o una mascota digna de lucir ante ricachones, eres idiota Erza, él nunca se fijaría en ti como mujer, solo te quiere utilizar' _─ Pensó fríamente para volver a levantar la coraza que había descuidado los últimos días con él.

Jellal se dio cuenta enseguida que su respuesta había puesto tensa a la joven, volvía a notarla distante a pesar de estar a su lado, sus ojos había mostrado por unos segundos dolor y habían vuelto a su inexpresividad, la había herido, pero no sabía el motivo. Su respuesta había sido sincera, era cierto que esa mujer lo atraía como ninguna lo había logrado, pero no podía dejar que su virilidad mandase sobre su cerebro, no podía decir que estuviese enamorado de ella, apenas la conocía, solo era atracción, aunque no podía negar que con el paso del tiempo podría volverse su obsesión o incluso su amor.

─ Voy a aclararme el pelo, ya puedes irte si quieres Jellal, no necesita más ayuda ─ Dijo apelando a su orgullo.

─ Si es lo que quieres ─ Se levantó y regreso al campamento, ni Gray ni Juvia habían regresado, lo que fue muy oportuno para que frustrado le diese una patada a un montón de hojas.

Erza por su parte comenzó a aclarar su pelo, pero sin darse cuenta de sus ojos empezaron a resbalar lágrimas, jamás ningún hombre la había tratado de esa forma, ahora más que nunca se negaba a ser su esposa, esperaría a Lucy y Levy, agradecería a Natsu y Gajeel por cuidar de ellas y se marcharían. No quería estar cerca de aquel hombre que acababa de romper su recién enamorado corazón aunque ella no sabía qué era eso lo que realmente sentía.

Ajenos a lo que ocurría en la orilla de enfrente un hombre observaba a Titania de una manera poco agradable mientras se relamía los labios, había escuchado la voz femenina más hermosa que había podido imaginar y se había encontrado con el príncipe Fernandes jugando a la peluquería con su futura presa. La noche iba a ser interesante.

─ Vas a ser mía preciosa ─ Dijo en un susurro y desapareció entre los arbustos.

Finalmente Gray y Juvia regresaron juntos a pesar de que habían ido a por cosas diferentes, se sentaron separados al lado de Jellal y evitaron mirarse a los ojos mientras ambos ocultaban un leve rubor, sin duda se habían 'extraviado' convenientemente. Jellal evito sonreír pero la escena era muy cómica para su gusto, además los dos jóvenes respiraban pesadamente.

─ Si que tardaron, iba ya a salir a buscarles ─ Comentó encendiendo el fuego.

─ J-Juvia no encontraba madera y se perdió ─ Comenzó la peliazul su historia.

─ Y-Yo la escuché pedir ayuda y fui a buscarla pues ya venía hacía aquí con estos jabalís ─ El rubor del joven mirando a la maga de agua no pasaba desapercibido.

─ Eso explica que viniesen juntos a pesar de que se fueron por caminos diferentes, pero me extraña Juvia que te perdieses, nunca antes te había pasado y Gray no le digas a Gajeel que comimos jabalí tiene uno de raza gigante de mascota y se pone muy sensible con ese tema ─ Tenía que reconocerlo disfrutaba haciendo que esos dos lo pasasen mal porque sabía que le mentían.

Cuando iba a ser más malvado de lo que ya lo estaba siendo Erza llegó del río y se sentó al lado de Juvia y no miró a Jellal en toda la cena, mientras degustaban la comida el cielo poco a poco se fue oscureciendo, la luna ganó terreno y brillaba fuerte en las aguas tranquilas del río.

Ya hacía una hora que se habían acostado para dormir y a pesar de que las camas de hojas eran perfectamente cómodas, Jellal no podía dormir, no dejaba de cerrar los ojos y ver el dolor en los de Erza, había sido sincero pero eso había alejado a la pelirroja otra vez.

Cansado de dar vueltas se levantó y pudo ver que Erza no estaba en su cama, seguramente se hubiese ido a dar una vuelta, él por su parte quería darse un baño y se encaminó al río.

Erza notaba su cuerpo apresado contra una gran roca del río, alguien la había llevado casi en volandas hacía allí y no era nadie que ella conociese, peor aún podía notar como ese hombre quería manosear todo su cuerpo e introducirse en ella, todo era realmente asqueroso, no iba a ser violada en un río y menos ante semejante ser.

─ Saludos preciosa, soy un mago que anula el poder de otros y los paraliza, por eso no puedes usar ningún tipo de movimiento contra mí, pero ya que estamos lejos y tus amigos no pueden oírte voy a liberar tu voz para que grites lo que quieras ─ Contestó perversamente el oscuro individuo.

─ Suéltame y tal vez perdone tu vida asqueroso ─ Dijo tratando de ganar tiempo e idear un plan.

─ Lo siento pero no tengo intención de dejar escapar a un bomboncito como tú, me muero por escuchar tus gritos ─ Comentó mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Erza.

Ella no era una mujer débil, era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no podía hacer nada, iba a ser violada en esa roca y nadie iba a poder ayudarla, miró el río y vio como alguien se encaminaba hacia él, fue la señal que necesitaba, no sabía si era amigo de ese ser, pero debía intentarlo.

─ ¡Socorro! ─ Gritó todo lo fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

─ Ya te he dicho que nadie te podrá ayudar ─ Y comenzó a tirar de la camisa negra de la joven sacándosela por el cuello y dejando su parte de arriba en ropa interior.

Jellal estaba comprobando la temperatura del agua cuando escuchó un grito femenino que enseguida reconoció de Erza proveniente del río, no supo como lo hizo pero corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró una escena de lo más asquerosa, un tipo grande manoseaba el cuerpo de Titania mientras esta intentaba soltarse y gritaba ayuda.

En ese momento su interior se lleno de ira, su vista se nubló y se dio cuenta de que su magia oscura tomaba su control, era la maldición legada de su abuelo, odiaba eso, pero ahora mismo ella lo necesitaba, y ese ser se arrepentiría de tocar lo que quería para él.

Erza solo tuvo que pestañear una vez y vio como el hombre que la manoseaba era mandado muy lejos de un solo movimiento y como un hombre alto de pelo azul estaba cerca de ella.

─ '_Él ha venido a ayudarme'_ ─ Se decía mientras notaba un nudo en la garganta.

─ Vaya, vaya, vaya, no pensaba que te importaba tanto esa mujerzuela príncipe Jellal ─ Escuchó decir.

─ Ni yo que fuese tan cobarde de tratar de violar a mi mujer, escoria inmunda, o debería llamarte Zoldeo, ex-miembro de los siete parientes del purgatorio, antigua cárcel de Fairy Tail ─ Contestó una voz oscura que procedía de Jellal pero que no tenía que ver con la voz natural del joven.

─ Realmente no esperaba menos de alguien de su nivel ─ Contestó Zoldeo relamiéndose.

Erza fijo su vista de nuevo ante el despreciable ser humano que había intentado forzarla antes, era un hombre con la forma de su cabeza alargada. Poseía un pelo afro que sostenía con un pañuelo en su frente. Sus ojos eran grandes sobre unas oscuras ojeras y desde su boca se extendía vello facial hasta sus orejas, pero en forma de línea delgada. Iba vestido con una túnica de tres colores diferentes, blanco, morado y violeta.

─ Todos te dieron por muerto ─ Dijo Jellal.

─ Así es, me metí dentro de un mago experto en parálisis y bloqueo y salí de esa cárcel antes de que tus padres ejecutaran a los demás, después ese cuerpo sucumbió y absorbí sus poderes manteniendo mi verdadera apariencia, aquí he estado solo todos estos años, buscando jovencitas con las que matar mi hambriento apetito ─ Miró a Erza y esta contuvo un escalofrío del asco.

─ Me das asco… ─ Se escuchó decir a Erza.

─ Podré vivir con ello ─ Contestó Zoldeo.

─ En eso te equivocas, ya no vas a vivir más… Desaparición Oscura… ─ Y tras decir eso Zoldeo comenzó a hincharse desde dentro y finalmente explotó dejando solo la ropa.

En el momento en el que desapareció, Erza podía volver a moverse con tranquilidad, se colocó la camisa y fue hacia Jellal, este miraba la ropa que hacía unos momentos había llevado Zoldeo puesta, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó el peliazul con su tono de voz de siempre.

Erza no supo cuando lo hizo pero se lanzó a los brazos de Jellal y lo abrazó con fuerza, lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida, por primera vez sentía que alguien que no fuese parte de su familia la protegía y era la primera vez que había sentido realmente miedo y frágil.

Él por su parte la abrazó fuerte y esperó a que dejase de llorar, había perdido el control y su magia oscura había tomado posesión de su ser, no debía dejar que eso pasase, había matado a Zoldeo, debía haberle dado un juicio justo a ese ser, pero por algún motivo, su parte oscura había deseado proteger a Erza ante todo, 'él' también debía desearla mucho.

─ Gracias Jellal ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ ¿Quieres darme las gracias?, he matado a un hombre Scarlet ─ La ironía se notaba en sus palabras.

─ Era un mal hombre ─ Trató de consolarle.

─ Muy bien, en ese caso, dame un beso y me sentiré mejor ─ Ahora sonaba malicioso y tentador.

─ Muy bien ─ Y sin darle tiempo al muchacho de reaccionar junto sus labios con los de él y lo besó apasionadamente, quería darle las gracias, quería que sintiera lo que ella sentía, pero era algo nueva en eso, su orgullo asomó de nuevo y se separó.

─ Caray, no imagine que lo fueses a hacer de verdad, tendré que pedirte que me pagues de esta forma más a menudo ─ La preocupación se había ido.

─ ¿Qué hacías aquí? ─ Preguntó ella al darse cuenta.

─ Iba adarme un baño, todavía puedes acompañarme si quieres ─ Contestó mientras se dirigía al río de nuevo.

─ Ya te gustaría príncipe Fernandes, pero voy a descansar, procura que ningún hombre trate de aprovecharse de ti ─ Contestó bromeando, la primera vez que lo hacía con él desde que lo había conocido.

Jellal esperó a que desapareciese por el camino para comenzar a desvestirse, pero Erza no se había marchado, oculta entre unos árboles observaba la escena, se sentía como una pervertida, pero Jellal se estaba volviendo una especie de pastel tentador para ella y eso era algo que podía volverse muy adictivo.

Cuando Jellal se quitó su característica capa y la camisa, Erza tuvo acceso a su musculada espalda y a su definido abdomen, su respiración se sentía atascada en la garganta, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una cicatriz que atravesaba su espalda, para disimularla se había tatuado dos serpientes pero el ojo experto de Erza lo notó. Lo había pasado mal esa noche pero por ver a ese pastelito desvistiéndose había merecido la pena.

Lo vio quitarse el pantalón sus bóxer y pudo comprobar su bien marcado trasero, sin duda alguna los reyes Fernandes habían puesto mucho empeño en la fabricación de su único hijo, era el hombre más perfecto que hubiese podido ver jamás. Se moría de ganar por meterse en el agua con él. Pero no podía, él había sido sincero con ella, solo la quería para ver si sus padres tramaban algo, no la quería y ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarse a un hombre que solo sentía atracción por ella.

Dejo que nadase tranquilamente en el río y regreso al campamento donde Juvia y Gray dormían inocentemente sin saber todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de esa noche, se metió en la cama de hojas y dejo que el sueño cerrase sus ojos.

'_-Mama, ¿por qué a las mujeres de la familia Scarlett nos dicen que tenemos una joya?- preguntó a su madre una joven Erza._

_-Veras cariño, nosotras siempre hemos sido de la realeza, por lo que se dice que nuestro corazón es superior al de cualquier mujer de este mundo, el hombre que logra ganarse ese corazón, se dice que arranca la joya de una Scarlett, así que el día que te enamores, estate convencida de que quieres que sea ese hombre el que te arranque la joya porque realmente se la merece- contestó sonriendo la joven reina a su hijita.'_

Erza se despertó sobresaltada con los primeros rayos del sol, todos incluido Jellal dormían, había soñado con su madre, cosa que no ocurría en años, pero ese sueño había servido para que Erza volviese a encontrarse con su odio hacia aquel irresistible hombre.

─ '_Jamás te entregaré mi joya Fernandes'_ ─ Pensó mirando con odio a aquel inocente hombre que dormía con sus demonios internos atacándole en sueños.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Catechu o Clutch tree: **es un extracto de acacias utilizado indistintamente como un aditivo alimentario, astringente, tanino, y el tinte. Se extrae de varias especies de Acacia, pero especialmente Senegalia catechu (Acacia catechu), hirviendo la madera en agua y evaporando el brebaje resultante.

**Nogal:** Juglans regia, el nogal común, nogal europeo o nogal español, y, en México, nuez de Castilla es un árbol monoico y caducifolio de la familia de las Juglandaceae en el orden de las Fagales. También es conocida por realzar y resaltar el tono de los cabellos oscuros; como por ejemplo el castaño oscuro y el negro... Se han creado especies de champú especializados en pelo moreno para su uso. Las mujeres Americanas utilizaban las cáscaras del nogal negro para oscurecer el cabello y tapar las canas

En ambos casos son tintes naturales diferentes que se emplean para distintas cosas en la vida real, por lo que Erza puede teñirse el pelo como lo hacían antiguamente sin necesidad de comprarlo en alguna tienda.

**Amazonas: **Eran, en la mitología clásica, gente de un antiguo pueblo conformado y gobernado íntegramente por mujeres guerreras, que vivían principalmente en los bosques y podían manipular las plantas a su antojo para derrotar a sus enemigos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** Ahora doy paso a la contestación de sus adorables **reviews,** motivo de continuar este fic con cada nuevo cap.

**Mariamiau: **Me alegra saber que te gusta el ritmo que va tomando la historia, es cierto que debo hacer más pausas para que se sepa con las demás parejas por eso el próximo capítulo como paso con el anterior a este contaré que ha pasado con Natsu/Lucy y Gajeel/Levy. Saludos~

**Neylare: **Lissana siempre me ha parecido un personaje muy tierno, por lo que el enfoque en anciana lo intenté llevar con su personalidad de Fairy Tail original, sobre lo del tinte te me adelantaste al capítulo, pero ya tienes la respuesta. Nos vemos. ;)

**Sabastu: **Lissana de ancianita salió tan tierna que os ha encantado a todos y me lo habéis puesto en los reviews me alegra mucho eso pues era lo que pretendía. Gajeel tiene la característica de que siempre es muy arrogante aunque luego demuestra ser un buenazo, aquí no pude evitar hacer un guiño a eso, poco a poco quiero meter como los personajes se conocieron entre ellos, Juvia será la próxima, lo del beso en el cabello de Erza fue tan real que me pareció verlo en el Fairy Tail original de Mashima-sensei. Adiosito~

** .angel29****: **Awwww no veas la ilusión que me hace que te hayas leído mi fic en dos días(?), eso me demuestra que la historia es capaz de atraer tanto como para lograr esas cosas y me siento muy honrada sinceramente. Aquí tienes un cap con mucha dosis de Jerza. Chaito~

Alicia, perdona por cortarte el nick, pero FanFiction no me deja poner tu nick entero. Solo sale el .angel29. Intentaré arreglarlo en el siguiente cap.

* * *

Esto es to- Esto es to- Esto todo amigos. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Misdry~**


	9. Capítulo 9 Camino, Regreso, ¿Amor?

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

* * *

Ya vamos a por el noveno cap de este fic, la verdad es que cuando tiempo atrás lo cancelé fue por varios motivos, entre ellos falta de inspiración y otro gran motivo fue la falta de reviews, sentía que la gente no estaba interesada en lo que escribía y tomé la decisión de crearlo de 0 en un futuro y así fue como nació esta versión 2.0 y con la que estoy recibiendo cada día más apoyos, gracias a todos los que leéis este fic y me dejáis vuestro review, sois el motivo de que siga este proyecto adelante cada capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Camino. Regreso. ¿Amor?**

Poco a poco Gajeel fue abriendo los ojos, se sentía realmente bien, el sol apenas le molestaba a sus sangrantes ojos, había dormido como nunca, pero notaba una presión en su pecho, cuando bajo la mirada y enfocó la vista, vio a una mujer pequeña de cabellos alborotados y azules que parecía un hada de cuento. Su respiración tranquila le indicaba que estaba dormida, pero no podía evitar imaginarse como habían llegado a esa situación.

Lo primero que hizo fue tantear con su mano libre que llevaba la ropa puesta, al comprobar que así era respiró tranquilo, Jellal le había dicho muchas veces que pensase con el cerebro en lugar que con su aparato reproductor y por una vez había funcionado, esa mujer parecía demasiado frágil como para tratarla como una de las muchas que habían pasado por su cama.

Si seguían mucho tiempo en esa postura terminaría perdiendo el control y ahora mismo lo que menos le interesaba era que Jellal o peor esa tal Titania le colgase de las pelotas en el árbol más alto que encontrase por 'profanar' o 'corromper' a su amiga. Tenía que hacer algo para que se despertase pero que no pareciese desesperado. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en algo.

─ Enana… ─ Dijo en voz baja.

─ Mmmm… ─ Contestó la pequeña maga.

─ Levy… Despierta ─ Se estaba conteniendo mucho para no levantarse de golpe.

─ Mmm… Ga… Gajeel… Aquí no… ─ Escuchó decir.

Estaba soñando con él o eso parecía, ahora no sabía si despertarla o no, podía ser interesante y divertido, pero también peligroso escuchar lo que fuese que la pequeña soñase.

─ Alguien podría vernos… G-Gajeel… No me entra en la boca ─ Y se sonrojó.

Se formó un nudo en la garganta de Acero Negro, esa mujer lo traía loco hasta el punto de que estaba soñando con él y al parecer no era nada bueno, quería escuchar más pero no sabía si era peor eso, además de que él se había sonrojado también.

─ N-no podemos… El pastel es de ella, si nos ve comérnoslo nos mata…─ Ya sabía que estaba soñando.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, al parecer el único de los dos que tenía la mente turbulenta era él, tenía que hacer que se despertase pero no quería ser brusco, la delicadeza no era algo que se enseñase en una familia de asesinos a sueldo.

─ Enana o me sueltas o te doy de comer a Colmillos ─ Dijo amenazante pero divertido.

Como por arte de magia las palabras de pelinegro hicieron que la pequeña hadita abriese los ojos asustada, miró la cara de su compañero de cuarto, luego miró la posición en la que estaban, comprobó que estaba vestida e intentó recordar cómo había terminado así.

***Inicio Flashback***

─ Una habitación para dos ─ Pidió Gajeel a la posadera que los miraba desconfiada.

─ ¿Sois pareja? ─ Preguntó como buena mujer interesada en vidas ajenas que era.

─ Claro, me encanta aprovecharme de niñas, no ve lo adorable que es, deme una habitación y deje que me aproveche de ella ─ Contestó señalando con la cabeza a Levy.

─ ¡Gajeel, no digas esas cosas! ─ Le regaño apenada.

─ Gehe ─ Soltó él.

La posadera por su parte estaba avergonzada, era la primera vez que alguien contestaba eso a su pregunta inoportuna, estaba claro que ese chico además de guapo era alguien a quien no convenía enfadar, buscó en su cuadro de llaves y encontró una libre para dos.

─ Aquí tiene, son cincuenta jewels por favor ─ Dijo mientras miraba a la dispar pareja.

─ ¿No tienen descuento por niños? ─ Preguntó Gajeel con maldad.

─ ¡Gajeel!, no le haga caso, aquí tiene los cincu… ─ No pudo terminar la frase.

─ Tenga cincuenta y cinco y quédese con el cambio ─ Dijo frío el pelinegro y se encaminó a la escalera. Nunca olvidaría a esa pareja.

La posadera los miró ir a las escaleras, él parecía un hombre frío que con la mirada podía hacer que sus enemigos sintiesen lo que es el miedo, ella en cambio parecía una mujer dulce de apariencia infantil pero de gran corazón, sin duda la pareja más rara que había visto nunca en su trabajo.

Ya en la planta de arriba Levy no paro de regañar a Gajeel por el comportamiento que había tenido mientras miraba que el joven llevaba una especie de bolsa atada a la cintura.

─ Mmm… Sesenta y nueve… Sesenta y nueve… ─ Decía en voz baja.

─ Te la has pasado, es por el otro pasillo ─ Contestó a su compañero.

─ ¿Estás segura? ─ Preguntó el pelinegro.

─ En la escalera ponía del 1-70 izquierda y del 71-140 derecha ─ Levy era la más observadora del grupo y acababa de demostrárselo al asesino de Jellal.

─ Buena chica, menos mal que no te metí en mi bolsa para que solo me hubiesen cobrado a mí, gehe ─ Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si de una niña se tratase.

Finalmente llegaron al cuarto y Levy no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la cama, era grande, muy grande, sin duda de matrimonio, estaba cubierta de sábanas azules y manta negra, parecía una combinación de sus colores de pelo, había también un pequeño sillón donde Gajeel se tiró sin ninguna delicadeza.

─ Buenas noches ─ Y colocó su brazo sobre los ojos.

Ella por su parte cerró la puerta, se encaminó a la cama y miró por la ventana, desde esa habitación se podía ver a Colmillos devorando hierba felizmente pero desde fuera no se podía ver a quien estuviese en ese cuarto, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama, al momento sintió frío y tiritando se durmió.

Gajeel dormía apaciblemente, nunca había sido un problema para él dormir en sitios incómodos, pero el castañeteo de dientes de su compañera de cuarto estaba empezando a encrespar sus nervios, se levantó medio dormido, se metió en la cama y la abrazó.

─ ¡¿Qué haces?! ─ Preguntó la maga de escritura asustada y nerviosa.

─ No puedo dormir con tus castañeteos, ahora duérmete o te doy a Colmillos para que te coma ─ Y así se durmieron.

***Fin Flashback***

Ahora lo recordaba todo, estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, pero no podía evitar sentirse alagada de que alguien como ese hombre tan alto hubiese cuidado de alguien tan pequeña como ella que era a menudo pasada por alto por los demás.

─ ¿Vas a soltarme ya o llamo a la policía? ─ Preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

─ Gajeel eres idiota ─ Dijo apartándose de él y colocándose sus zapatos, todo ello de espaldas a él para que no viese el rubor que ahora adornaba sus mejillas.

Entregaron las llaves a la posadera que no hizo ninguna pregunta inoportuna esta vez y salieron para encontrarse con un Colmillos más amable que de costumbre, sin duda el descanso también había sentado bien al animal.

Levy subió al carro mientras Gajeel revisó que su amigo estuviese bien, comprobó los cascos y que los dientes los tuviese bien, Levy observaba la escena llena de ternura, aquel asesino despiadado estaba descubriendo que tenía un corazón muy bueno dentro, Colmillos por su parte le dio con el hocico cariñosamente y finalmente se pusieron en marcha a la zona de reagrupamiento que Jellal había planeado.

* * *

Mientras tanto Natsu se estiraba en el cuarto que Jellal había preparado para él cuando había aceptado ayudarlo, la cena de Lissana había activado su sistema de ensoñación y al final no habían podido irse. Todo parecía tranquilo. Excepto cuando un delicado brazo le rodeo la cintura. Miro despacio a su derecha y vio a una rubia de hermoso rostro que lo abrazaba como si fuese una almohada cálida.

Esa noche después de cenar ella había vuelto a llorar, no sabía muy bien el motivo, pero quería protegerla a toda costa, la había visto tan frágil en ese momento que hubiese temido que se rompiera en mil pedazos, por supuesto había sido un caballero y había dicho a la joven que ocupase su cuarto mientras él dormía en el de Gajeel o Jellal. Pero ella se había negado.

─ '_No quiero estar sola en este lugar' _─ Había dicho.

Muchas preguntas rondaban la atolondrada cabeza del pelirosa, pero entre ellas estaba la de si Lucy conocía el castillo por algún motivo, ese miedo no sabía si era en todos los castillos en general o si solo ocurría en ese.

─ Lucy, despierta ─ Dijo cálidamente mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de la joven.

─ Mmm… Gracias Natsu ─ Respondió medio dormida.

Ante la escena solo pudo sonreír, Lucy era muy guapa, eso no podía negarlo, pero desde el primer momento que la había visto había sentido la necesidad de protegerla, como si algo en su interior gritase que era de él, un pensamiento estúpido pues no la conocía y menos estaba enamorado de ella.

─ Tenemos que irnos ya ─ Contestó.

─ Vale, voy ─ Dijo mientras se incorporaba.

Lucy llevaba una camiseta de tirantes rosas que se ajustaba a su voluminosa delantera y al levantare sin cuidado ninguno una de las tiras resbalo por su blanquecino hombro, haciendo que el hijo de Igneel tragase saliva pesadamente. Las mujeres nunca habían sido una distracción para él, pero esa lo estaba consiguiendo, salió de la cama antes que ella y decidió esperarla fuera mientras ella terminaba de despertarse.

Cuando se centró, Lucy vio que su tirante había resbalado y no pudo evitar aguantarse una carcajada al ver al pobre chico de pelo rosa tragar saliva, nunca se había sentido hermosa, era una criada después de todo, pero al ver la reacción del chico sintió por una vez que influía en el comportamiento de un hombre.

Salió de la cama, se terminó de arreglar y se encaminó a la puerta, al salir esperaba encontrarse a Natsu esperando, pero no había nadie allí, empezó a ponerse nerviosa hasta que escuchó unos gritos que provenían del final del pasillo.

─ ¡Ven aquí maldito gato, ese pescado no es tuyo! ─ Gritaba una voz que estaba empezando a conocer muy bien.

Se asomó un poco y vio una escena muy poco habitual, Natsu corría detrás de un gato de color azul que llevaba en su boca un pescado, eso podía pasar por normal, pero si además ese gato tenía alas e iba volando la cosa cambiaba.

El animal miró en dirección a Lucy y se dejo caer en sus brazos, al mirarlo de cerca a Lucy le pareció muy mono y no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por el pequeño gato.

─ Muy bien, ahora devuelve ese pescado ─ Dijo Natsu cuando llegó donde Lucy estaba.

─ Vamos Natsu, no lo regañes, no es malo, ¿a qué lo sientes? ─ Preguntó sonriendo al gatito.

─ Aye, sir ─ Contestó el gato haciendo que ambos jóvenes abriesen la boca de par en par.

─ ¿Acabas de hablar? ─ Preguntó estupefacto el pelirosa.

─ Aye, sir. Soy un Exceed, puedo hablar y usar magia como volar ─ Contestó comiéndose el pescado.

─ ¿Me lo puedo quedar Lucy? ─ Preguntó a la rubia mientras miraba al gatito con ojos brillantes.

─ No deberías preguntarme a mi sino a Jellal ─ Contestó mientras una gota resbalaba de su cabeza.

─ ¡Se llamará Happy! ─ Dijo muy feliz.

─ ¡Aye, sir! ─ Gritó el nuevo amigo de Natsu.

Lucy por su parte no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de aquellos dos locos y se sintió feliz por unos instantes sin preocuparse de donde estaba. Bajaron a la cocina donde se disculparon por el comportamiento del Happy.

Desayunaron en silencio, Lucy buscaba con la mirada a Lissana pero esa mañana no la vio, en su interior sabía que eso era porque la ancianita estaba protegiéndola, pero no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica por la ausencia de su dulce ancianita.

Finalmente fueron a las cuadras donde esperaba el caballo que los había traído hasta el castillo, pero para su sorpresa en dicha cuadra había también una preciosa yegua blanca de crines negras junto a una nota.

─ Es una nota de Lissana, dice que esta yegua es suya y que te la presta para que no vayamos tan lentos ─ Dijo Natsu.

─ Lissana… ─ Susurró Lucy.

─ Es extraño, para no conocerte de nada, Lissana se preocupa mucho por ti ─ Esperó para ver la reacción de Lucy.

─ Bueno, puede que solo quiera ser amable porque te tiene cariño Natsu ─ Intentó disimular.

─ Puede ser… ─ Contestó Natsu, pero en su interior había algo que le decía que Lissana y Lucy se conocían, pero eso intentaría sonsacárselo cuando estuviesen lejos del castillo.

Montaron a caballo y ambos salieron del castillo de maneras muy diferentes, Natsu salió pensando en que relación tenía Lucy con el castillo, con Lissana y con muchas cosas, Happy iba durmiendo en el gorro de Natsu y Lucy por su parte salió con lágrimas en los ojos pensando que tal vez esa hubiese sido la última vez que vería a Lissana.

* * *

El día también llegaba a un pequeño bosque donde cuatro personas tenían dilemas internos, por un lado una pelirroja trataba de actuar con normalidad para no preocupar a su amigo pelinegro sobre lo ocurrido por la noche, por otro lado un joven de peliazul se despertaba después de haber tenido una de sus interminables pesadillas asociadas a sus demonios internos. Y por último lugar un pelinegro y una peliazul apenas se miraban a los ojos después de lo ocurrido en el bosque el día anterior.

─ Juvia está preocupada por Jellal-san, Juvia se pregunta si durmió bien ─ Dijo la maga de agua rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había entre los cuatro desde que se habían levantado.

─ Estoy bien Juvia, no te preocupes ─ Contestó acariciando con cariño el rostro de la maga de agua.

Este gesto no paso desapercibido entre el mago de hielo y la gran Titania que no pudieron evitar ponerse de mal humor, Gray estaba sintiéndose atraído por esa maga y que ese principito la tocase de esa forma le sentaba muy mal y Erza estaba enfadada consigo misma, por el simple motivo de que se había imaginado en el lugar de Juvia, Jellal acariciando con ese cariño su rostro.

─ Si estamos todos bien, deberíamos ponernos en marcha, quiero ver a Lucy y Levy ya ─ Su mal humor era palpable.

─ Muy bien, vamos entonces ─ Contestó del mismo humor Jellal, no sabía que había pasado anoche, pero estaba enfadada con él desde entonces y él no iba a dejar que ella fuese la única en mostrarse ofendida.

─ Gray-sama…, ¿Juvia se pregunta si sabe el motivo de que Jellal-san y Erza-san estén de tan mal humor? ─ Preguntó en un susurro a su compañero pelinegro que sintió un escalofrío al escucharla cuchichear tan cerca.

─ No lo sé Juvia, pero estos dos tienen algo entre manos ─ Contestó en el mismo tono a la maga de agua.

─ ¿Dónde está el lugar de reunión? ─ Preguntó Erza a Jellal en tono poco educado.

─ Sabes una cosa, me cansé ─ Y tras decir eso tomó la mano de Erza y se la llevó a un lado donde Gray y Juvia no pudiesen escucharles.

Gray por su parte iba a intervenir cuando vio como tomaba Jellal a su amiga Erza de la mano, pero Juvia lo detuvo cuando este miró para recriminar a la maga de agua está solo negó con la cabeza, sabía que necesitaban aclarar lo que fuese que les pasase a esos dos.

Erza por su parte iba en silencio, esa reacción de Jellal la había tomado por sorpresa y se dejaba conducir a donde fuese que la llevase, no pensaba que ese hombre tímido, amable y a veces sexy pudiese tener carácter. Jellal por su parte observó que estaban a una buena distancia.

─ ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? ─ Preguntó soltando su mano y cruzándose de brazos.

─ A mi no me ocurre nada ─ Dijo algo nerviosa, no le gustaba que hubiese reaccionado de esa forma.

─ No te entiendo, ayer te salvo y… ¿me lo agradeces de esta forma? ─ Estaba ahora él de mal humor.

─ No entiendo para que me salvaste si me lo ibas a echar en cara, deberías haber dejado que ese asqueroso se aprovechase de mi, ahora no te sentirías culpable de matar a nadie ─ Contestó ella.

─ ¡No tienes ni idea de lo qué estás hablando! ─ Gritó furioso.

Erza dio un paso atrás por primera vez en su vida, ese hombre junto a ella acababa de mostrar su genio, estaba muy enfadado y ella lo había provocado, tragó saliva con dificultad y actuó como si no se sintiese intimidada.

─ No me siento culpable por matar a un gusano como ese, ni me arrepiento de haberte salvado ─ Cortó la distancia entre ambos en unos pasos al ser mucho más alto que ella.

Tomó su barbilla con la mano y obligó a Erza a que le mirase a los ojos, en ellos ella pudo ver que lo que decía era verdad, no se arrepentía de salvarla, pero tampoco de matar y eso era algo nuevo que descubría de él.

─ No vuelvas a decir que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida o tendré que castigarte princesa Scarlet ─ Dijo arrastrando las palabras en 'princesa Scarlet'.

─ El que debería tener cuidado es usted príncipe Fernandes, yo me he criado sin nada, usted en cambio siempre ha estado en su jaula de oro, no sabe cómo tratar con los demás ─ Contestó orgullosa.

─ Te equivocas Erza, ese es tu problema que apelas a tu orgullo para que nadie vea que eres una mujer frágil en tu interior, una mujer que busca que alguien la proteja, una mujer que quiere ser amada por un buen hombre ─ Cada palabra desmontaba más la coraza de Erza, ese hombre al que apenas conocía podía ver en ella como en un libro abierto.

─ No digas tonterías Fernandes ─ Y puso distancia entre ambos de nuevo.

─ Si son tonterías…. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa ahora? ─ Preguntó maliciosamente.

─ Me desesperas, volvamos con Gray y Juv- ─ No pudo terminar la frase.

Cuando Erza iba a terminar la frase Jellal la tomó de la muñeca y la colocó entre un árbol y él donde cerró la distancia entre ambos, Erza trató de separarse pero el príncipe de pelo azul no cedía ni un milímetro, es más, a cada forcejeo de ella estaba más cerca.

─ Retira lo que acabas de decir ─ Dijo muy cerca de ella, sus respiraciones a centímetros.

─ Y-yo no pienso retirar nada, dije lo que pienso ─ Contestó con dificultad.

─ ¿Segura? ─ Y al agacharse un poco más dejo sus labios cerca del alcance de los de Erza.

Está no supo que la impulsó pero al momento estaba sujetando a Jellal por el cuello atrayéndolo más a ella mientras devoraba sus labios, había mentido el día que le dijo que no volviese a besarla, desde el día que había probado sus labios había querido hacerlo de nuevo. Al principio él se resistió un poco pero no pudo evitar ceder ante la gran Titania que se encontraba ante él.

Al momento llegó a la mente de Erza la frase de que solo la quería para ver la reacción de sus padres y le empujó para apartarlo, era una idiota que se estaba enamorando del hombre equivocado. Jellal por su parte no quería ceder ante esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco, no la amaba, se lo había dicho esa noche, pero poco a poco iba notando que necesitaba la cercanía de ella. Se estaba complicando todo, estaba empezando a querer más de ella.

─ ¿Estabas enfadada por lo de mis padres? ─ Preguntó finalmente.

─ ¡No! ─ Gritó tratando de ocultar la verdad.

─ ¿Me odias? ─ Volvió a preguntar.

─ Sí… ─ Mintió.

Al escuchar esa palabra salir de esos deliciosos labios femeninos, Jellal supo enseguida que no podía dejar que se acercase más a él interiormente como lo estaba haciendo.

─ Perfecto, ahora te lo digo yo Scarlet, no vuelvas a besarme, no te acerques a mi más de lo debido, yo también te odio y te guste o no, te casarás conmigo ─ Mintió igual.

─ Jamás me casaré contigo, te haré vivir un autentico infierno si lo haces ─ Amenazó.

─ No te haces una idea de lo que dices, para mí el infierno es el pan de cada día ─ Y sin mirarla caminó de regreso donde sus compañeros esperaban.

Gray y Juvia no tardaron en darse cuenta de que Jellal había vuelto a su tono frío y distante al mandar reemprender la marcha y Erza se notaba dolida, lo que hubiese pasado entre esos dos iba a cambiar el destino de todos.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. **No me maten por ser demasiado mala al final del capítulo, pero ese enfrentamiento de orgullos es necesario para la continuación del fic. Ahora a contestar lindos **reviews.**

* * *

**Mariamiau: **Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capítulo, la comparación fu algo que surgió solo, pero que se encuentre en tu fic es sinónimo de que Erza nos trasmite eso. Jellal tiene mucho orgullo al igual que Erza hacer que ambos lleguen a buen puerto va a ser complicado. Lo de 'pero eso está bien porque así podrás escribir más capítulos' me hizo mucha gracia. Saludos~

**Sabastu: **Jellal me salió un poco malo en ese capítulo molestando a Gruvia, pero fue algo que me pareció que iba bien para rebajar tensión al capítulo, os poderes de Jellal son una de las causas de su orgullo y de que muy poca gente llegue a conocer como realmente es, ese gusano merecía la muerte, ¡nadie toca a nuestra Erza!... Excepto nuestro Jellal(?). Gracias por tu review como siempre. Adiosito~

** Alicia: **No me deja escribir tu nick entero, desde ahora te contestaré solo por Alicia, porque eso no me lo acorta FF. Lo de intento de violación no quise hacerlo muy detallado porque podría no gustarle a todo el mundo y porque no puedo escribir eso de Erza por favor con lo orgullosa y fuerte que es no me lo habría perdonado a mí misma, el romance en este fic va a ir llegando poco a poco te lo prometo, sobretodo sé que en estos caps el Gruvia casi no lo estoy tocando, pero más adelante llegará su momento. Lo prometo. xD Nos vemos~ ;)

**Sonye-San: **No te preocupes, algunas veces me ha pasado lo mismo y cuando he ido a comentar un fic he visto que habían salido varios caps y no me había acordado, he querido matarme a mi misma xD, lo de Bulma-Erza… No lo había pensado pero tienes razón me salió parecido xD, me alegro que te guste el camino que están tomando el resto de parejas. ¡Saludos!. :D

* * *

**Eso todo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Misdry~**


	10. Capítulo 10 Llegada, Muerte, Unión

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

*- Aclaración en el rincón de las aclaraciones.

Vamos a por el décimo cap de este fic que poco a poco va ganándose un huequito en sus corazones espero.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Llegada. Muerte. Unión.**

El resto del camino Jellal y Erza lo pasaron sin dirigiré una sola palabra excepto durante la cena donde se daban un seco 'gracias' al recibir el plato de comida para lo demás nada, finalmente tras tres días de viaje llegaron a ciudad Alborteria, donde Jellal tenía la pista de un informante que sabía mucho sobre los bajos fondos del reino y tal vez sobre su padre.

─ Finalmente llegamos ─ Dijo Gray estirándose lentamente.

─ Juvia se ha sentido algo incómoda desde hace tres días ─ Susurró cerca del mago de hielo.

─ Lo sé, yo he estado igual, me pregunto qué pasó en el bosque entre esos dos ─ Respondió a la maga de agua.

─ Bien, iré a la posada para confirmar nuestras reservas y para ver si mi contacto a dejado algún mensaje para nosotros ─ Jellal estaba serio y su rostro no mostraba emoción ninguna.

─ Juvia quiere ver los puestos, ¿Juvia puede ir, Jellal-san? ─ Preguntó la peliazul.

─ Claro, pero no vayas sola ─ Contestó el príncipe algo amable.

─ Yo iré con ella ─ Dijo el pelinegro.

─ Te acompañaré Jellal ─ Esas palabras de Titania sorprendieron a todos menos a Jellal que ni siquiera se inmutó.

─ Haz lo que quieras ─ Y comenzó a andar sin esperarla.

Ciudad Alborteria era conocida por sus gigantescas casas en los milenarios árboles que allí había, era el pulmón del reino, todo era verde y apenas había contaminación, la gente era amable, la vegetación impresionante y una vez al mes se ponía en la plaza un pequeño puesto donde se vendía fruta, ropa, plantas y adornos.

La posada de allí era el hada feliz, un enorme edificio construido dentro del tronco del árbol más grande de la zona que había muerto por causas naturales hacía ya miles de años, su corteza seguía dando cobijo por lo que construyeron allí la posada en honor a lo que el gran árbol hubiese deseado en vida.

Pues en ciudad Alborteria tenían la creencia de que los árboles eran seres sagrados que vivían para ayudar a otras especies inferiores, si bien es cierto que las plantas no pueden moverse pero a cambio son las creadoras del oxígeno necesario para la vida de otros seres, los protegen de tormentas e infortunios y los alimentan cuando la carne escasea. Los árboles eran la mayor obra de la creación.

─ Es hermoso ─ Dijo Erza sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo junto a Jellal.

─ El nombre de este árbol era '_Tjikko'*_, vivió hace nueve mil años ─ Sus ojos miraban fijamente el imponente tronco.

─ Jellal… Yo ─ Quería disculparse por lo ocurrido hace días.

─ Vamos, quiero saber cuanto antes lo del informante ─ Volvió a ser frío y distante.

Entraron por una gran puerta de la misma especie que el resto de la posada y una risueña jovencita los recibió con una sonrisa en el mismo momento en que los vio.

─ Bienvenidos al hada feliz, mi nombre es Beth, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? ─ Preguntó amablemente.

─ Quiero comprobar la reserva a nombre de Mystogan y saber si alguien dejo un mensaje para mi ─ Su mirada se suavizó al hablar con la posadera lo que enfadó un poco a Erza que sin saber el motivo sintió celos de ella.

─ Si me da unos minutos se lo miro enseguida señor ─ Su buen humor estaba afectando a Jellal.

─ Todos los que necesite señorita ─ Contestó galantemente.

─ '_No tardes tanto niña, que si sigues mirando así a Jellal vas a gastarlo'_ ─ Pensó tratando de no mostrar su enfado en su rostro.

La vieron bajar de una silla y descubrieron que era una mujer pequeñita, Erza al verla no pudo evitar acordarse de Levy, su amiga peliazul era unos diez centímetros más alta que esa mujer, tenía el pelo naranja y recogido en dos trenzas, llevaba una camiseta negra con una líneas de cuello blanco en un par de overoles azules desde la pantorrilla de color grisáceo, que cubría su torso y llegaba hasta por debajo de sus axilas, sostenidos por tirantes. Sus overoles eran claros a excepción de una serie de simples y pequeños motivos circulares en los lados. El traje se complementaba con un par de sandalias rojas. Sin duda esa ropa debía ser cómoda para trabajar en una posada.

─ ¿Mystogan? ─ Preguntó Erza a Jellal cuando estuvieron solos en la recepción.

─ No voy diciendo mi verdadera identidad en todos los sitios a los que voy, además la gente conoce a mis padres, como hace poco que llegue al reino desde mi país natal apenas me reconoce nadie, por lo que puedo hacer mis investigaciones sin que nadie me moleste, por eso creé a Mystogan ─ Contestó sin dejar de mirar donde estaba la pequeña posadera pero en un tono solo audible para la pelirroja.

A los pocos minutos llegó con cuatro llaves y una carta, se subió de nuevo a la silla y sin prestar el menos caso a Titania volvió a centrar su atención en Jellal y sonrió mientras comprobaba en la lacrima que no se hubiese equivocado.

─ Aquí están sus llaves señor Mystogan, cuatro habitaciones dobles reserva de alguien que no quiso dar su nombre y una carta de la misma persona, lo dejo todo pagado, por lo que no es necesario que abone nada, además las reservó para dos días, el tercero tendrán que dejar las habitaciones antes del mediodía, pero por ser usted le dejaré un poco más ─ Dijo guiñando un ojo al peliazul.

─ Es usted una mujer encantadora, que tenga un buen día ─ Contestó tomando las llaves y la carta.

─ Si necesita algo, sabe donde estoy ─ Sonrió nerviosa y avergonzada.

Jellal salió como si nada de la posada y se sentó en un banco que había fuera, Erza por su parte estaba que se la llevaban los demonios, Jellal tenía palabras bonitas para todas las mujeres menos para ella, a ella la trataba mal, aunque en parte era su culpa y eso la enfadaba más, no quería sentirse de esa forma pero se estaba confundiendo.

─ '_Ya sabe Mystogan, si necesita algo sabe dónde encontrar a la señorita trencitas ven y hazme lo quieras'_ ─ Soltó imitando el tono de la mujer.

Jellal estaba concentrado en la carta pero al notar que Erza se sentaba a su lado e imitaba a la posadera su atención fue para la pelirroja.

─ En primer lugar no la imites es de mala educación y segundo no haría nada con ella ─ Contestó a Erza que se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

─ Oh vamos Jellal, la tienes en el punto oportuno, podrías decirle que prendiese fuego a la posada y lo haría por ti ─ Era escéptica.

─ Que sea de esa forma no significa que lo haga, además no me interesan las mujeres que parecen niñas ─ Y regresó su atención a la carta.

─ '_¿A mí me verá como mujer o como niña?'_ ─ Se preguntaba en silencio.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron en silencio, Scarlet observaba las expresiones de Fernandes que iban cambiando cuando más leía, parecía tenso, serio, preocupado, iba saltando de emoción en emoción, pero no quería ser impaciente ni parecer infantil.

─ '_Maldición deja ya lo de infantil Erza'_ ─ Se regañaba mentalmente.

─ Bien, mi informante teme que le hayan descubierto por lo que ha salido de la ciudad, llegará esta noche y me dará los papeles que quería con la información necesaria ─ La voz del joven hizo salir a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

Erza se limitó a asentir, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, siempre acababan discutiendo y empeorando las cosas, no tenía ganas de pelear más aunque su orgullo era la principal causa de que apenas le hablase. Al final el ruido de su estómago fue el que rompió el silencio entre ambos.

─ Juvia y Gray estarán en los puestos, vayamos a tomar algo a la cafetería ─ Ordenó más que preguntó y Erza se limitó a seguirle, quería pastel y eso su orgullo no se lo negaría.

(Mientras tanto en los puestos)

Los jóvenes no paraban de mirar a una jovencita de pelo azul que iba acompañada de un chico de pelo negro que tenía cara de pocos amigos. El pelo azul era símbolo de exotismo en su ciudad y no podían evitar sentirse atraídos por una mujer que poseía cabellos y ojos azules.

─ Mire Gray-sama, Juvia cree que esta bufanda le sentaría bien a Natsu-san ─ Parecía alegre.

─ Seguro… ─ Contestó vagamente, la idea de que pensase en ese idiota de pelo rosa le enfadaba.

Caminaron de un puesto a otro mientras Juvia se sorprendía cada vez más con lo que había en ellos, incluso ayudó a una anciana con una fuente atascada en la que el agua no salía y la cual ella con su magia reparó sin inmutarse.

─ Juvia… Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ Claro Gray-sama, pregunte a Juvia lo que quiera ─ De nuevo esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar un día oscuro.

─ ¿Cómo conociste al principito y al ojos de tomate? ─ Preguntó sincero.

Juvia vio una fuente con banco para sentarse y le indicó a Gray que la siguiera, se sentaron juntos y ella miró el agua caer hipnotizada, finalmente se dispuso a hablar.

─ Juvia nació en Phantom al igual que Gajeel-kun, pero a diferencia de este, Juvia si tenía una familia, la familia de Juvia se llamaba los Lockser o Loxar según el que dijese el apellido, antiguamente eran nobles, pero antes de que Juvia naciese la familia de Juvia lo perdió todo y fueron condenados a vivir en los barrios bajos ─ Su voz se apagaba.

─ No quería incomodarte si no estás cómoda no tienes que decir nada más ─ Estaba preocupado por ella.

─ Cuando Juvia nació sus padres se alegraron pues Juvia era la única de la familia con cabello y ojos azules como la antepasada de la familia Lockser, Juvia pensaba que era un regalo del cielo, pero en realidad Juvia era el billete de salida para su familia, cuando Juvia tenía diez años fue llevada a conocer al Conde Vastia, era un hombre de casi veinte años más que Juvia, querían que Juvia se casase con él ─ Continuaba con su historia.

Gray mientras escuchaba no podía imaginarse lo que aquella mujer a su lado debía de haber pasado hasta llegar a ser la mujer que era ahora, sin duda no era el único que lo había pasado mal desde su niñez.

─ Juvia le dijo a su familia que no quería casarse con Vastia y fue entonces cuando la familia de Juvia se enfadó con ella, la castigaban encerrando a Juvia en su cuarto, a la hora de la cena Juvia no podía tomar bocado y un día llegó lo que Juvia más temía, Vastia se había enterado de que Juvia no quería casarse con él, por lo que Vastia había inscrito con el permiso de los padres de Juvia a Juvia en una subasta de esclavos para que Juvia aprendiese una lección, Vastia compraría a Juvia y Juvia le serviría para siempre ─ Sus ojos no mostraban emoción.

─ ¿Qué paso al final? ─ Se atrevió a preguntar.

─ Juvia lloró y suplicó a sus padres que no la vendiesen, pero los padres de Juvia no querían a Juvia, la llevaron contra su voluntad al mercado de esclavos y allí abandonaron a Juvia, uno a uno los esclavos adultos fueron vendidos hasta que llegó el turno de Juvia y los demás niños, cuando Juvia salió las pujas se dispararon, montones de hombres pujaban por Juvia mientras la miraban con sus asquerosos ojos de arriba hasta abajo, Juvia ya no tenía ninguna esperanza hasta que llegó el ejercito del príncipe Fernandes ─ Estaba emocionada recordando.

─ Continua ─ La animó.

─ Todos los hombres que habían apostado por Juvia fueron detenidos incluido Vastia, Juvia y los demás niños fueron liberados pero Juvia no podía ir a ningún sitio, Juvia no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar, Juvia se derrumbó y lloró sin poder hacer nada más, pero en ese momento Gajeel-kun y Jellal-san se acercaron hasta Juvia ─ Miró el agua caer.

Gray estaba en silencio escuchando todo, él había perdido a su familia en la guerra, pero a ella la había abandonado la suya como si no importase.

─ Jellal-san preguntó a Juvia el motivo de sus lágrimas y Juvia le contó lo ocurrido, en ese momento ambos se miraron y dijeron a Juvia que podía ir con ellos si dejaba de llorar, desde ese momento Juvia consideró a Gajeel-kun y Jellal-san sus hermanos ─ Dijo sonriendo al pelinegro que sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al ver a la joven tan guapa.

─ ¿Sabes qué ocurrió con Vastia? ─ Tenía curiosidad.

─ Cuando Juvia llegó a un lugar seguro con Gajeel-kun y Jellal-san supo que Vastia escapó de los guardias y Juvia no supo nunca más de él, pero Juvia no tiene miedo, Juvia tiene a su nueva familia que no dudarán en proteger a Juvia─ Contestó haciendo un gesto de esperanza.

─ No solo los tienes a ellos Juvia, si algún día ese desgraciado regresa para intentar hacerte daño, yo también te protegeré ─ Dijo serio.

─ Gray-sama… Es tan caballeroso ─ Contestó ruborizándose y haciendo que el pelinegro se ruborizase al verla a ella.

─ B-bueno, será mejor que vayamos a mirar más puestos ─ Dijo finalmente cambiado de tema el mago de hielo.

Se levantaron de la fuente y pusieron rumbo de nuevo a los puestos, una pequeña niña tenía un puesto, pero nadie prestaba el menor caso a la joven, Juvia vio lo que pasaba y no pudo evitar acercarse a la pequeña y agacharse a su altura bajo la atenta mirada de Fullbuster.

─ Juvia piensa que tienes un puesto muy bonito ─ Dijo sonriendo a la niña.

─ G-gracias, b-bienvenida al puesto de la dragona del c-cielo, mi nombre es W-Wendy ─ Comenzó a decir la niña.

─ Si no dejas de tartamudear no te tomarán enserio ─ Contestó una gata blanca que estaba a su lado.

─ Ya lo intentó Charle ─ Estaba nerviosa.

─ ¿Qué vendes en este puesto? ─ Preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

─ Adornos creados a partir de mi magia ─ Contestó por primera vez sin tartamudear la pequeña.

─ ¿Estás sola?, Juvia no ve a ningún adulto contigo ─ Estaba preocupada y eso enterneció a Fullbuster que nunca lo admitiría.

─ Vivo con Charle y mi abuelita Porlyusica, pero ella está fuera de la ciudad por motivos personales, por eso Charle y yo nos encargamos del puesto hasta su regreso ─ Contestó tranquila, la niña no sabía muy bien el motivo pero la joven de ojos azules la tranquilizaba.

─ Juvia quiere ese adorno ─ Dijo señalando una gota de agua cristalizada.

─ Son 10 jewells por favor ─ Dijo mientras la gata blanca entregaba el artículo a Juvia.

─ Ten ─ Gray fue el que pagó aunque Juvia se negaba apenada.

Se despidieron de la pequeña y pusieron rumbo a la cafetería donde Erza devoraba un pastel bajo la mirada curiosa de Fernandes que no comprendía como una mujer adulta podía ponerse tan feliz por un dulce. Se sentaron con ellos y les contaron lo ocurrido con la pequeña.

Mientras charlaban la tarde fue avanzando y Natsu junto con Lucy y un gato azul llegaron al punto de reunión con los demás montados en caballos, en el momento en el que bajó, Erza abrazó contra su armadura a su amiga mientras Happy el gato de Natsu se agarraba a Juvia a modo de presentación y Gray discutía con Natsu sobre los modales de su gato.

Jellal por su parte los observaba en silencio, no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había estado rodeado de gente tan alborotadora y animada, siempre solo con sus demonios hasta que llegaron Gajeel y Juvia, siempre frío y seco hasta que llego ella. Sin poder hacer nada más, se limitó a suspirar y todos le miraron dándose cuenta del espectáculo que estaban montando y se sentaron avergonzados.

─ Estoy rodeado de críos ─ Dijo a todos que no sintieron nada especial, excepto Erza que sintió una punzada en el corazón y se deprimió un poco.

La noche empezó a abrigar el cielo cuando los dos compañeros restantes entraron a la ciudad en un carro tirado de un enorme jabalí de colmillos imponentes, Levy saltó del carro y corrió a los brazos de sus dos amigas mientras Gajeel dejaba pastando en el corral de la posada a 'Colmillos'. Después tomaba asiento junto a Jellal.

─ Bien, ya estamos todos juntos, por lo que debo decir una cosa a todos los presentes, sé el secreto de la señorita Titania ─ Al escuchar esas palabras Levy escupió el zumo en la ropa de Gajeel, Lucy tiró el café sobre Natsu y Gray se quedó 'congelado' en el sitio.

─ Lo que dice Jellal es cierto, lo sabe ─ Afirmó bajo la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

─ Antes de que entréis en pánico debo deciros que no pienso decir nada sobre ella a nadie, solo quería deciros la verdad y ahora vayamos a la posada, mi informante debe de estar ya por llegar ─ Y bajo la mirada de todos se puso en pie y se dirigió a la posada seguido de Juvia y Gajeel mientras Erza era interrogada por sus amigos.

En la posada estuvieron esperando durante horas sin que nadie apareciese, la gente poco a poco iba marchándose a su casa o a sus habitaciones, todo iba quedando en silencio, Lucy, Natsu y Levy se durmieron en el sillón de recepción, aunque más bien se podía decir que Natsu era la almohada de las dos féminas.

Jellal empezaba a desesperarse, algo había ocurrido, su contacto nunca le había fallado, apostaría su vida si fuese necesario, pero no entendía el retraso, a media noche un agónico chillido despertó de golpe a los durmientes y Jellal junto a los demás corrió a la plaza para ver que ocurría.

Al lado de uno de los puestos estaba tirada una anciana de cabellos rosados, junto a ella una pequeña de pelo azul y una gata blanca lloraban abrazadas al cuerpo.

Juvia corrió más que los demás y al agacharse colocó su mano junto a la pequeña que al verla saltó a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sin control.

Jellal se agachó y tomó el pulso de la anciana, no había duda, estaba muerta, además de que tenía una gran puñalada en el costado y su sangre bañaba el suelo de la plaza, la guardia de la ciudad no tardó en aparecer pero nada pudieron sacarle a la niña o a la gata y las dejaron al cuidado de Juvia.

Cuando Juvia se subió a la niña a su cuarto junto con Gray, Jellal no pudo aguantar la frustración y lanzó un puñetazo a la pared de madera que hizo que los que estaban allí sintiesen un escalofrío.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Mystogan? ─ Preguntó Acero Negro a su amigo sabiendo que usaba una identidad falsa cuando había civiles delante.

─ Porlyusica era mi informante, ella era la que debía entregarme el informe sobre la venta de esclavos, pero alguien sabía sus intenciones y la mató para que no me entregase nada además se llevaron todo y vuelvo a estar sin nada, ¡maldita sea! ─ Estaba furioso, notaba la ira crecer en su interior, notaba a sus demonios deseando salir.

─ Mystogan, no es tu culpa que muriese esa anciana ─ Trató de tranquilizarlo Titania.

─ He dejado a esa niña huérfana de la única familia que le quedaba, ¡Cómo no voy a estar culpándome de ello! ─ Se giró para encararla.

Erza no sabía qué hacer, Jellal estaba fuera de sí, se sentía culpable y no estaba por la labor de tranquilizarse, Gajeel nunca lo había visto así en los años que lo conocía, Lucy y Levy dieron un paso atrás cuando gritó y Natsu se colocó delante de ellas para ver mejor lo que ocurría.

─ Todo ha sido en vano, estamos de nuevo en el principio ─ Cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba derrotado, se sentía derrotado.

Erza se agachó a su altura y le levantó la cara para que la mirase, sabía que se sentía mal, que estaba furioso, cansado, derrotado, que pensaba que por fin descubriría la verdad sobre su padre y de nuevo estaba en el principio, pero no podía verle así, debía odiarlo, debía desear verle de esa forma, debía querer reírse de su situación, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que le había conocido, tiró del cuello de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jellal escondió su cara en el cuello de la joven y se dejó abrazar.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** Antes de pasar a los **reviews**, tengo que hacer un pequeño rincón de aclaraciones.

* * *

** Rincón de Aclaraciones:** ─ El nombre del árbol que cita Jellal en realidad se llama _Old Tjikko*_ Se trata de un _Picea abies_, también conocido como Picea de Noruega, de 9550 años de edad que mide cinco metros de altura y se encuentra en Suecia. Lo que lo convierte en el árbol más antiguo del mundo hasta ahora descubierto. Fue un pequeño guiño en el capítulo de hoy.

**─Sabastu:** Lo de Levy y Gajeel surgió en un momento en el que mi alocada mente buscaba una manera de interaccionar a estos dos loquillos, pensé en Erza y en cómo reaccionaría ante el robo de su pastel y nació esa escena. Gray y Juvia están siendo muy misteriosos, espero que nos cuente, que pasó en algún capítulo que yo también lo quiero saber (pero si eres la autora, lo sé, pero no me cuentan nada(?)). Y Jellal y Erza, la pareja de orgullosos, dan un paso para acercarse y tres para separarse, ya veremos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu lindo reviews como siempre. Salditos~

**─Mariamiau:** Jellal algunas veces es muy tierno cual princesa, pero otras veces más bruto que una piedra, que le vamos a hacer, tenemos que quererlo igual, pues ese ceder no tengo muy claro cuándo va a llegar porque cuando parece que avanzan pasa algo y vuelven atrás. Adiosito~

**─Alicia:** ¡Hola!, me encuentro genial gracias por preguntar, espero que tú estés bien también. ¿En serio se te hizo corto?, pensé que era de la misma longitud que los demás, también puede ser que te enganchase y se te hiciese corto, eso me alegraría mucho la verdad, el Jerza va poco a poco, me desesperan hasta a mí, pero no puedo evitar que mi mente los desarrolle de esa forma, Gale, Naly y Gruvia también poco a poco, esperemos que todas las parejas lleguen a buen puerto. Bye bye~

**Creo que me ha salido un pelín más largo de lo normal este cap. xD Nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos~**

**Misdry~**


	11. Capítulo 11 Lucha, Orgullo, ¿Pasión?

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

*- Aclaración en el rincón de las aclaraciones.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Lucha. Orgullo. ¿Pasión?**

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio ante la escena, ahora mismo ese abrazo de la gran Titania era lo que Jellal necesitaba, pero había algo entre los dos que no iba a permitir que esa escena durase mucho y no se trataba de otra cosa que de orgullo. Ese sentimiento que hacía que ambos chocasen, que no pudiesen verse sin su coraza por más de unos segundos.

El de Jellal fue esta vez el que inició la separación, se apartó de Erza empujándola levemente y se puso en pie, los demás solo podían observar sin nada que decir, alargó su mano y se la ofreció a Erza que se encontraba aturdida en esos momentos.

─ Gracias por intentar brindarme consuelo Titania… Pero ya te dije lo que pensaba en el bosque, ahora que tengo la mente fría debo pensar en algo ─ Fue lo único que dijo.

Erza notó como en su interior se formaba un gran dolor, con lo del bosque se refería a lo que ella le dijo de que no se acercase, que no la besase y él después repitió todo palabra por palabra, al menos uno de los dos si estaba dispuesto a cumplir su parte, se fijo en la mano que Jellal tenía tendida en su dirección y se limitó a darle con su mano, si él tenía orgullo ella tenía mucho más.

─ Puedo yo sola, gracias… ─ Contestó cortante mientras se ponía en pie.

El silencio de nuevo se apoderaba de todo, caras serias, orgullos en alto, todo estaba preparándose para una explosión hasta que algo cambió de golpe.

─ ¡Mystogan-san! ─ La voz de Juvia desde las escaleras hizo que todos se sobresaltasen.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ Preguntó el peliazul a la maga de agua.

─ Mystogan-san debería venir al cuarto de Juvia, Wendy quiere hablar con Mystogan-san sobre los que asesinaron a su abuela y le pidió a Juvia que bajase a llamarle ─ Respondió jadeando debido a la carrera que se había dado desde su cuarto en el segundo piso hasta recepción.

─ Estupendo, eres increíble Juvia ─ Alabó a la peliazul mientras sonreía de nuevo.

Erza sintió otra punzada en el pecho, de nuevo ese estúpido sentimiento que no sabía explicar, esas ganas de querer que esas palabras fuesen dedicadas a ellas, en lugar de frialdad, ella había levantado esa barrera, él se había aprovechado de ello para decírselo siempre que ella tratase de acercarse, pues ella rompería esa barrera y le demostraría lo que dolía la indiferencia.

Jellal les pidió a todos que esperasen allí, Gray estaba con Wendy y Charle y no quería presionar a las pequeñas, subió lentamente las escaleras mientras sentía su conciencia un poco turbada, ella solo quería ser amable por eso lo había abrazado, pero él no quería ser descubierto, no quería que ella viese que estaba empezando a verla de manera diferente a como le había dicho.

Que comenzaba a sentirla como algo más que un trofeo o una mujer hermosa, que estaba descubriendo sus virtudes por encima de sus pocos defectos, que era la única capaz de calmar a sus demonios internos. Llegó al segundo piso y suspiró. Era lo mejor mantener esa distancia. Finalmente llegó al cuarto y tocó la puerta.

El pelinegro mago de hielo salió con su cara de pocos amigos usual, todavía no entendía como la dulce Juvia podía decir que estaba enamorada de semejante elemento que no se daba cuenta de que él también estaba sintiendo algo por la maga de agua. Pero no era el más indicado para hablar teniendo a la pelirroja en recepción tan confusa como él mismo lo estaba.

─ Necesito hablar a solas con ellas ─ Dijo mirando más a la pequeña niña detrás de él que al propio Gray.

─ Muy bien, si necesitas algo llámame Wendy, vendré enseguida ─ Y la niña se limitó a sonreír y a agradecer.

Jellal cerró la puerta y se sentó en una pequeña silla cerca de donde estaba la niña con la exceed blanca, se cruzó de brazos y trató de buscar la mejor manera de romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando entre ellos.

─ Lo siento Wendy ─ Fue lo primero que dijo haciendo que la niña diese un respingo.

─ Sabía que mi abuela era amiga suya príncipe, no le culpo por su muerte, ella quiso hacerlo ─ Su voz sonaba muy apagada y miraba el suelo nerviosa.

─ Puedes llamarme Jellal y tu abuela era mucho más que una amiga, era la persona en la que más confiaba del mundo junto a mis dos compañeros y el reciente Natsu ─ Su lado amable salía a relucir lo que tranquilizó a la niña.

─ ¿Cómo se conocieron? ─ Preguntó mientras se iba acercando al borde de la cama donde estaba más cerca de Jellal mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su amiga.

─ Fue hace unos cuantos años, cuando no era tan amable como ahora y no dejaba de meterme en líos, un día vine a esta ciudad envenenado por el alcohol, tu abuela fue la única que me dio cobijo y me ayudó ─ Contestó mientras embozaba una sonrisa de melancolía.

─ ¿Jellal-san bebía? ─ Preguntó de nuevo y esta vez le pareció escuchar la pregunta de la niña en los labios de su amiga peliazul al utilizar el 'san'.

─ No me malinterpretes pequeña, no bebía porque me gustase, lo hacía para hacer callar a los demonios que se encuentran en mi interior, mis demonios internos legados de mi abuelo, pero tu abuela me ayudó a callarlos sin necesidad de bebida, desde ese momento se convirtió en una especia de abuela para mi ─ La niña lo miraba fascinado y eso le incomodaba un poco, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

─ Escuché el ruido de unos cascos… Pensé que sería mi abuelita y salí a recibirla… Cuando abrí la puerta pude ver la escena al completo, unos cuatro hombres a caballo forcejeaban con mi abuela tratando de robar la bolsa donde debía llevar algo importante ─ Comenzó a relatar.

─ ¿Viste algo que pudiese identificarlos? ─ Preguntó nervioso.

─ Vi a la abuela luchar para impedir que se lo robasen, pero entonces uno bajo y le clavó un puñal que hizo que perdiese mucha sangre, después vi como se agachaba y tomaba la bolsa antes de volver a montarse en su caballo… En su brazo pude reconocer un símbolo, pero no sé lo que significa ─ Contestó.

─ ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a la guardia? ─ Preguntó nuevamente.

─ Porque siento que solo puedo confiar en ti ─ Dijo más madura de lo que aparentaba.

Jellal se puso en pie y empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto la bolsa de Juvia, sabía que la maga siempre llevaba papel y lápiz consigo pues en secreto le gustaba dibujar y no lo hacía del todo mal, abrió el armario y la encontró, saco una hoja y uno de los lápices.

─ ¿Crees que puedes dibujar el símbolo? ─ Y acercó los materiales a la niña serio.

Wendy miró a Charle y la pequeña gata blanca asintió, en ese momento tomó la hoja y el lápiz y comenzó a dibujar mientras Jellal la observaba de pie, al principio no sabía qué era eso, pero cuando vio que al triangulo le añadía una rosa y una gota de sangre resbalaba de ella lo tenía claro.

─ Gracias Wendy… Le pediré a Gray y Juvia que cuiden de ti lo que queda de noche, ¿Tienes algún familiar al que podamos avisar? ─ Se notaba abatido aunque quería disimularlo delante de la niña.

─ No… No tenemos a nadie ─ Y se abrazaron ambas al borde del llanto.

Jellal se colocó enfrente de ambas y se arrodilló, desde esa postura podía mirar directamente a ambas a los ojos, había leído en un libro que era bueno hacer eso en psicología con niños.

─ No estáis solas, ahora nos tenéis a nosotros y os doy mi palabra de que no va a quedar impune lo de vuestra abuela, desde ahora vendréis con nosotros, seréis parte del equipo, ¿de acuerdo? ─ Dudaba de si esas palabras tendrían algún efecto en ambas pero al ver como las dos saltaron a sus brazos haciendo que cayese de espaldas lo entendió, había dicho lo correcto, aunque no le agradaba la idea de poner a la pequeña en peligro sabiendo quienes habían matado a su abuela no podía estar en otro sitio a salvo que no fuese cerca de él.

Ambas se disculparon por su comportamiento y él solo se limitó a acariciarles las cabezas a ambas mientras sonreía. Era mejor para ellas que no supiesen nada.

─ Tengo que hablar un momento con todos, después haré que Gray y Juvia os cuiden toda la noche, lo prometo ─ Dijo inclinándose como si saludase a dos damitas de la corte y ambas sonrieron ante el gesto.

Cerró la puerta y sintió como su corazón se oprimía, quería salir de allí, gritar, destruir algo, pero no podía debía mostrar el dibujo de la niña a sus compañeros, debía mantener la calma, bajó los escalones y al instante Juvia, Gajeel y el despistado de Natsu notaron que algo no iba bien con su amigo.

Se aproximaron a él y esperaron una reacción por su parte, Erza también notó que Jellal baja como ido, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin duda la pequeña debía de haberle rebelado algo importante.

─ ¿Qué me diríais si os dijese que hemos estado apuntando al blanco equivocado todo este tiempo? ─ Preguntó mientras se colocaba en el centro de la recepción y se cruzaba de brazos.

─ Que somos unos idiotas, eso diría ─ Contestó Acero Negro directo como siempre.

─ Imaginad esto, un enorme titiritero que maneja a un pequeño títere, llama la atención para distraer y con otra mano mueve los hilos de corrupciones ─ Tenía los ojos cerrados.

─ ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ─ Natsu se estaba perdiendo con los rodeos del príncipe.

─ Muy sencillo Natsu, mi padre es el títere… ─ Guardó silencio.

─ ¿Quién maneja los hilos entonces? ─ Se atrevió a preguntar Erza.

Jellal metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño papel doblado, lo estiró y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de girarlo para que los demás lo viesen.

─ ¡La reina! ─ Juvia se tapó la boca de la sorpresa mientras gritaba lo que todos pensaron al ver el dibujo.

─ La guardia real de la reina fue la que asesinó a Porlyusica hace unas horas, la niña acaba de relatarme lo ocurrido y el dibujo no deja lugar a dudas ─ Y comenzó a reírse.

Todos estaban en shock, sabían que el rey era un hombre un tanto turbio pero nadie dudaría jamás de la dulce y amable reina, todos la querían y veneraban como una deidad.

─ ¡¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?!, ella siempre trataba de disculpar a mi padre aunque se tratasen de cosas como esclavitud o asesinato, ahora todo tiene sentido ─ apretó los puños con rabia.

A su mente llegó la imagen de la hermosa reina, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, era una mujer de tamaño medio, vestía siempre impecable y la sonrisa y la amabilidad nunca desaparecía de sus labios. Ahora esa mujer a la que veneraba, a la única a la que había abierto su corazón era la responsable de todo, de la muerte de los reyes Scarlet, de la muerte de Porlyusica, esclavitud, hambre, prostitución, todo era manejado por ella en secreto mientras el rey era su títere al que manejaba como lo había estado haciendo con él hasta ahora.

─ Ahora dormiremos y mañana partiremos rumbo al castillo, quiero realizar uno de mis movimientos antes de que la reina negra empiece a avanzar por el tablero ─ Su lado estratégico tomaba forma.

─ ¿Juvia cuidara de Wendy, Mystogan-san? ─ Preguntó a Fernandes.

─ Sí, quiero que Gray y tú os ocupéis de ella y su amiga exceed, ¿podréis hacerlo? ─ Preguntó más al mago de hielo que a la maga de agua.

─ C-claro, ¿pero compartiremos la misma habitación? ─ Preguntó ruborizándose levemente y haciendo que Juvia se volviese un tomate con piernas.

─ Por supuesto, alquilamos cuatro habitaciones ya que solo vendríamos nosotros cuatro, ahora no se hagan los inocentes después de dormir todos juntos de camino aquí ─ Sentenció y los vio subir sonrojados mientras ocultaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ ¡Yo quiero dormir con Lucy! ─ Gritó el pelirosa.

─ ¡Aye, sir! ─ Gritó también el exceed azul.

─ P-pero…. ─ Lucy por su parte no sabía que decir.

─ Vamos Lucy, ya hemos compartido cama ─ Contestó sonriendo.

Erza estaba distraída en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó eso y sin que nadie la notase se acercó a Natsu y le agarró de la bufanda que siempre solía llevar mientras apretaba el agarre.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya compartieron cama? ─ El monstruo Erza salía a relucir.

─ ¡Titania suéltale no es lo que piensas!, cuando fuimos al castillo no podía dormir y le pedí a Natsu que durmiese conmigo porque no quería estar sola… ─ Estaba levemente ruborizada.

─ Se gussstan ─ Dijo el gatito azul.

─ ¡Claro qué no! ─ Respondieron los dos avergonzados al unísono.

─ Y-yo lo siento, no sabía… En fin… ¿Refresca en el desierto? ─ Miraba la ventana mientras se preguntaba eso.

Jellal estaba un poco asustado, esa mujer tenía tantos ataques de personalidad que podía volverle loco, primero le había visto como un demonio a punto de matar a Natsu y ahora se ponía en plan filosófico mientras miraba una ventana.

─ Así es Erza cuando se equivoca algunas veces ─ Contestó Lucy sonriendo.

Subieron la rubia y el pelirosa hablando animadamente mientras el pequeño exceed los seguía con su pata en la boca repitiendo lo que dijo anteriormente.

─ Obviamente prefiero compartir habitación con la enana que contigo Jellal, gehe ─ Bromeo mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a la 'enana'.

─ Por supuesto que no pienso compartir habitación contigo Gajeel, bastante tengo con aguantarte el resto del día ─ Ahora era él quien bromeaba.

─ P-pero… ─ Levy no pudo decir nada, era llevada en brazos por Gajeel escaleras arriba.

Erza notaba su corazón latir muy deprisa, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero ella debía compartir habitación con Jellal, su cara se volvió aún más roja que su propio pelo cuando estaba de color natural.

Jellal a sus ojos parecía tranquilo, como si no le importase, pero tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que se quedaron los dos solos, no podía evitar sentirse tímido e intranquilo aunque no lo exteriorizase, no podía evitar maldecir ahora porno pedir otra habitación a Beth.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando la pequeña Beth bajó las escaleras medio adormilada y se fijo en la pareja estática que estaba en recepción.

─ ¿Ocurre algo? ─ Preguntó mirando a Jellal antes que a Erza como siempre.

─ Menos mal que ha bajado, verá a ocurrido un problema y mi acompañante necesita una habitación, ¿le queda alguna libre? ─ Preguntó a la jovencita que no hizo más que negar con la cabeza.

─ Lo siento señor Mystogan, no queda ninguna libre, es temporada de feria y se llena todo enseguida como mañana son los fuegos, tendrá que compartir la suya ─ Se inclinó a modo de disculpa y subió las escaleras de nuevo.

─ Puedo dormir en la calle 'Mystogan', estoy acostumbrada ─ Dijo más por orgullo que con la cabeza, cuando vio que iba a Beth a solicitar otra habitación como rechazándola había herido su orgullo.

─ No sea idiota señorita 'Titania', prefiero que duerma en la habitación y yo en el suelo, seguro que eso le agrada mucho ─ Contestó de la misma mala gana.

─ ¿Eso crees?, ¿qué quiero verte en le suelo tirado como un perro? ─ Preguntó acercándose mucho a él por motivo de su enfado.

─ Dímelo tú, ¿me culpas por lo qué hicieron mis padre?, ¿no deseas destruirme?, ¿no me temes por no arrepentirme de matar a un hombre? ─ La encaró igual de furioso.

─ Si tanto te arrepientes de haberme salvado deberías haber dejado que ese idiota se aprovechase de mi, ¿por qué me salvaste? ─ Estaban sin darse cuenta a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

─ No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado, me arrepiento de que cada vez estés más cerca de ver como soy por dentro ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ ¡Así me siento yo!, no quiero que veas cómo soy en realidad ─ Estaba por primera vez al borde de las lágrimas.

Se miraron el uno al otro ante la confesión que acaban de hacerse, debido al enfado habían confesado algo que ambos querían que el otro no supiese y ahora no sabían qué hacer, que decir, como actuar.

Jellal colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella por primera vez y secó la lágrima que resbaló por su ojo izquierdo, fue un acto reflejo que no pudo evitar, o más bien que no quiso evitar aunque nunca lo reconocería.

─ Jellal... ─ No le importaba decir el verdadero nombre del hombre que estaba secando sus lágrimas.

─ Dime Erza… ─ A él tampoco le importaba decir su nombre ya.

─ Olvida lo que te dije en la posada… Bésame… Hazlo ─ Era una orden más que una petición.

─ No puedo Erza, eso solo complicaría las cosas, no debemos hacerlo ─ Trataba de convencerse más a él mismo que a ella.

─ Claro… Lo siento, fui una estúpida al pensar que te importaba como algo que no fuese un trofeo… ─ Se separó de él y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

─ Erza… ─ La llamó pero ella no respondió.

Entonces subió los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarla cuando esta iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara y a dejarle en la calle como seguramente se merecía.

─ Vete… No tienes que compartir habitación con alguien a quien no deseas ─ Escupió las palabras con desprecio.

─ No pongas palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho… ─ Cerró la puerta tras él.

Erza notó que en la tenue oscuridad los ojos del hombre que tenía junto a ella se tornaban oscuros, brillaban con un oscuro deseo oculto, debía temer eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída. Retrocedió hasta que la cama no le dejo más y ese momento lo aprovecho él.

La agarró por la cintura y la pegó a él, miró sus ojos, después sus labios y la besó con fiereza, no podía creer que le hubiese dicho que no la deseaba, desde el primer beso que la había robado había querido más y más de ella, su boca era jugosa, perfecta, disfrutaba cada beso como alguien que come fruta y nunca puede saciarse.

Erza trató de protestar pero al abrir su boca solo logró que él introdujese su lengua explorando cada rincón de ella, ante esto la poderosa Titania solo pudo gemir lo que hizo que el pobre príncipe se excitase más.

Le traía loco, no podía dejar de desear tener más y más de ella, quería controlarse, separarse, pero cuando ella colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza e hizo que ambos cayesen encima de la cama supo que de esa habitación solo saldría hasta que ella hubiese sido de él y él hubiese sido de ella.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. **Ahora es cuando huyo para que nadie me apedree por dejarlo en ese momento. Obviamente el próximo cap pondrá una advertencia de contenido melocotonero (lemon) como suelo decirle yo. xD

* * *

Ahora pasamos a sus lindos **reviews.**

**-Sonye-San:** Yo algunas veces soy también algo despistada no te preocupes es algo normal. La verdad es que Gray y Juvia han tenido que pasarlo mal aguantando a esos dos de malas y orgullosos, pobrecitos. Levy es la enana de Gajeel y eso no puede pasarse por alto en ninguno de mis fic. Wendy me salió muy tierna, pero es que siempre la he visto de esa forma y no puedo imaginarla de otra. Saluditos~ Gracias por leer~

**-Sabastu:** Erza celosa siempre me la he imaginado de esa forma, además estoy segura de que la original no soportaría ver a ninguna mujer a excepción de Meredy cerca de su Jellal…. xD Esa escena con el pastel me salió tan natural en la mente que si no la colocaba en el fic me iba a arrepentir toda mi vida, la llegada de todos fue muy al estilo de Fairy Tail donde los reencuentros son alocados y algo caóticos pero siempre alguien pone orden en este caso Jellal, Wendy es muy tierna lo sé, pero siempre la he visto de esa forma y mi mente la imagina tan amor que no puedo describirla de otra forma. Adiosito~ Gracias por leer~

* * *

**Hasta aquí todo por hoy. Anunciar que estoy en desarrollo de un nuevo Jerza titulado 'En la cama con el Diablo' cuyos primeros caps están basados en el libro original pero el tercero será ya adaptado por mí. No pierdan la oportunidad de leerlo si les interesa y dejar sus reviews.**

* * *

**Misdry~**


	12. Capítulo 12 Pasión y Compromiso

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

*- Aclaración en el rincón de las aclaraciones.

**Advertencia antes del cap**, este cap contiene **lemon en su mayoría**, si eres de esas personas que esto no les gusta puedes pasarlo y leer el final.

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Pasión y Compromiso.**

(Minutos antes de que Jellal y Erza compartiesen habitación)

Levy notaba como Gajeel reducía su velocidad mientras subía las escaleras, miró por encima del hombro y vio a Lucy y Natsu esperando en lo alto, Natsu hizo un gesto con la mano y los cuatro se apartaron.

─ ¿Dejaste a esos dos solos? ─ Preguntó el pelirosa.

─ Efectivamente, Juvia me contó que esos dos estaban muy raros desde algo que debió pasar en el bosque, es hora de que resuelvan su problema, gehe ─ Sonrió sin bajar de su hombro a la pequeña peliazul que pataleaba para intentar bajarse.

─ ¿Qué problema? ─ Preguntaron las dos jóvenes a la vez.

─ Tensión sexual no resuelta ─ Contestó Gajeel sin pudor ni delicadeza.

─ Podías ser más delicado, pero dijiste básicamente lo que yo también noté ─ Dijo Natsu.

─ Erza no puede estar con Jellal, ni si quiera están casados ─ Soltó Levy para sorpresa de todos.

Gajeel bajó de su hombro a la pequeña consejera y los tres la miraron con sorpresa, ella empezó a sentirse incómoda y no sabía cómo explicarse para que dejasen de mirarle como si de un dragón con cara de gato se tratase.

─ Leí en un libro que esas cosas solo pueden hacerse si dos personas están casadas… Por eso me limité a decir eso… ─ Miró al suelo apenada.

─ Comparte habitación más de tres veces conmigo y a la cuarta te digo yo que sin casarnos hacemos cositas de mayores, gehe ─ Susurró a su altura Gajeel agachado.

─ ¡Gajeel! ─ Ahora mismo estaba del color de pelo de Erza.

─ Será mejor irnos a dormir ─ Lucy trataba de rebajar la perversión del ambiente.

─ Tienes razón, vamos Lucy ─ Dijo Natsu tan feliz como siempre mientras tomaba de la mano a Lucy y se la llevaba casi en volandas.

─ ¿Van a compartir habitación? ─ Preguntó Levy de nuevo.

─ Ya lo hicimos en el castillo ─ Dijo Natsu como si eso fuese normal.

─ Hicieron… ─ Levy estaba imaginando cosas raras.

─ Compartir habitación Levy, Natsu se refería a eso ─ Al ver la cara de su amiga le explicó lo que mal interpretaba.

─ C-Claro, eso mismo estaba pensando ─ Trataba de ocultar su rubor.

Gajeel por su parte observaba en silencio la escena, no podía evitar mirar a esa enana, pero se había sorprendido al comprobar que él no era el único que mal pensaba después de todo.

Vio al atolondrado pelirosa llevarse a la rubia casi volando, sabía que era un idiota, pero también sabía que nunca haría daño a ninguna persona de corazón bueno y si esa rubia era amiga de la pequeña que le traía loco no podía ser mala persona.

─ Bueno canija, tú quédate si quieres, yo voy a dormir, buenas noches ─ Y sin decir más se giró y se dirigió a la habitación seguido de la pequeña Levy que sabía que si no tendría que dormir en la calle.

─ ¡Espérame Gajeel! ─ Gritó mientras intentaba llegar a su altura sin ver que el pelinegro sonreía ladinamente.

* * *

(De regreso en la habitación de Erza y Jellal)

Erza no sabía exactamente como habían acabado las cosas de esa manera pero ahora que finalmente había atraído a Jellal a su lado no iba a dejar que se le escapase de nuevo, era cierto que esa iba a ser su primera vez, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que en cierto modo estaba enamorándola y al que deseaba desde el momento en el que le había visto.

Notó la vacilación del príncipe y decidió que lo mejor era arrastrarlos a los dos a la cama tirando de él, en ese momento toda la vacilación de él desapareció y le había besado más apasionadamente que antes, le necesitaba, quería estar con él.

Erza trató de abrir la boca para respirar pero Jellal aprovechó esa debilidad de ella e introdujo su lengua provocando que la joven gimiese, ese sonido salió espontaneo de la garganta de la gran Titania que se avergonzó pero que hizo que Jellal se excitase más y la besase con más pasión de antes.

─ Toc Toc ─ Sonó la puerta.

Erza no podía creérselo, no podía tener tan mala suerte, notó que él la miraba y cortaba el beso y prestaba atención a la puerta, al no escuchar nada volvió a besarla mientras ella se dejaba llevar al paraíso.

─ Toc Toc, ¿Jellal-san? ─ Una dulce voz infantil sonaba tras la puerta.

Jellal se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la pequeña niña y saltó de la cama tratando de calmarse y se colocó la ropa para atender lo mejor posible a su inesperada visita.

Erza por su parte no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con lo que se conocía como calentón, había leído muchos libros a lo largo de su vida y los denominados picantes eran sus favoritos, esa escena le recordaba a uno de ellos y tenía la intención de poner lo leído en práctica.

Jellal se acercó a la puerta y Erza por su parte se colocó detrás de él y se metió por su abrigo, al ser más alto que ella nadie notaría que estaba allí y el peliazul se sorprendió pero no podía hacer más esperar a la pequeña.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Wendy? ─ Preguntó abriendo la puerta.

─ ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? ─ Preguntó la niña al príncipe.

Erza por su parte comenzó su plan poner en práctica lo leído, subió la camisa de Jellal por detrás y tocó su cálida piel mientras llevaba sus manos a sus duros y marcados abdominales, el joven tenía un cuerpo muy deseable y apetecible eso lo sabía pero ahora tocándolo lo podía asegurar.

Jellal por su parte podía sentir los dedos de Scarlet trazándole círculos en su estómago, no podía prestar casi atención a la pequeña pues tenía que estar concentrado en no actuar raro frente ella.

─ Claro, ¿qué puedo hacer por t-ti? ─ Esa última palabra había salido titubeante de su boca pues una de las manos de la mujer que tenía abrazada a su espalda había pensado que era buena idea subir una de sus manos a su pectoral.

─ Solo quería darle las gracias apropiadamente por ayudarnos a Charle y a mí, además de llevarnos con usted desde ahora ─ Y se inclinó a modo de respeto.

─ No tienes que preocuparte, lo hago con mucho ¡gusto! ─ Ahora había notado que la joven le acababa de agarrar el trasero y fuertemente.

Erza estaba disfrutando las reacciones que estaba teniendo el peliazul primero le había escuchado tartamudear y ahora había gritado, no quería hacerlo pero se moría de ganas de comprobar que esos glúteos que vio al meterse en el río eran tan duras y firmes como parecían.

─ Gracias, buenas noches ─ Sonrió sin darle importancia a lo raro que se comportaba Fernandes.

─ Buenas noches pequeña ─ Dijo en tono normal y sonriendo igualmente.

Cerró la puerta y notó que la joven masajeaba sus pectorales y descendía suavemente hasta su estómagos para volver al principio, si se descuidaba esa mujer era capaz de violarlo mientras habla con alguien.

─ ¿Sabes qué Wendy casi te descubre? ─ Preguntó a Titania.

─ Más que descubrirme se pensará que estabas raro, diría que lo siento pero mentiría ─ Se sentía juguetona y feliz por unos momentos.

Jellal soltó el enganche de su abrigo y se separó dejando a la pobre Erza atrapada y aprovechó su confusión para cargarla en brazos envuelta en el abrigo y dejarla en la cama mientras olvidaba sus preocupaciones por unos momentos.

─ Eres una tentación andante Erza… Pero quiero que estés segura ─ Dijo serio sentándose en el borde de la cama.

No es que no desease a esa pelirroja de tentadores labios, le volvía loco eso no podía negarlo, pero también sabía que ella no había estado con ningún hombre, algo dentro de él se lo decía y no quería que pasase algo que hiciese que ella se arrepintiese después, por eso quería esperar, después de todo era un caballero, con poca cordura ya por culpa de Scarlet, pero caballero al fin y al cabo.

─ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ─ Erza era tan inocente que no sabía el motivo de dicha pregunta.

─ Te lo diré de forma delicada… ¿Estás segura de qué quieres?, ya sabes que pase esto entre nosotros ─ Ahora se ruborizaba un poco debido a su naturaleza a veces tímida.

─ Jellal, vas a ser mi primer hombre, como no hagas que sea maravillo y especial ─ Comenzó a hablar mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

─ ¿Qué me hará princesa Scarlet? ─ Preguntó juguetón.

─ Me aseguraré de que no tenga descendencia y me aprovecharé de usted hasta estar satisfecha, príncipe Fernandes ─ Y sin más le besó dulcemente.

Jellal colocó sus manos en la cadera de Erza y se despidió de la poca cordura que le quedaba, ella había puesto en marcha la maquinaria y ahora ya nada podría detenerla, subió su mano por la espalda de la joven y desenganchó la armadura que cubría siempre la parte superior de la pelirroja.

Arrojó lejos la pesada prenda, con un poco de sorpresa de que la joven pudiese llevar eso sin terminar con la espalda destrozada, en el momento en que la armadura tocó el suelo Erza se pegó más a Jellal ya sin la pesada prenda y el joven por su parte ya no llevaba el abrigo característico por lo que estaban separados solo por sus camisas.

Erza notó como el aire se atascaba en sus pulmones cuando una de las manos de Jellal recorría su muslo por debajo de la falda, el tacto del joven hacía que sintiese escalofríos pero al mismo tiempo era una sensación que no quería que acabase.

Trató de abrir la boca para tomar aire pero Jellal introdujo su lengua y ya no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse llevar, ella nunca había estado con un hombre pero sabía perfectamente cómo llevar a uno al borde de la locura cuando comenzó a mover su cadera haciendo que su ropa interior se frotase con el pantalón del peliazul haciendo una fricción malditamente deliciosa.

Jellal se empezaba a sentir dominado y eso era algo que su orgullo no le permitía, en un movimiento rápido colocó a Erza tumbada en la cama y él encima de ella comenzó a besar su cremoso cuello mientras ella se agarraba a las sabanas ante las sensaciones que comenzaba a notar.

Tiró de la camisa de él y casi se la arranca dejando al príncipe solo con el pantalón, su torso perfectamente tonificado seria solo para ella, de eso se encargaría personalmente, mataría a cualquier mujer que intentase tocar esos músculos perfectos.

Jellal vio que ella estaba embobada mirándole y aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar ventaja, subió la camisa negra tapando la cara de la joven y marcó un camino de besos desde el blanquecino cuello de la pelirroja bajando por sus perfectos pechos todavía tapados por esa tela negra y terminando en el ombligo.

Erza quería ver lo que Jellal hacia pero cuando este comenzó su camino de besos lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar pequeños gemiditos que hacían que su compañero se volviese loco, notó un fuerte tirón y cuando abrió los ojos ella tampoco tenía ya la camiseta. Estaban igualados.

Se miraron a los ojos haciendo que las personalidades de los dos chocasen, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder en semejante terreno, ella era inexperta pero apasionada, él era habilidoso pero dominante.

─ Abre las piernas ─ Ordenó en tono autoritario.

─ Oblígame ─ Contestó en el mismo tono.

─ Sabía que dirías eso Erza, te conozco ya demasiado bien ─ Y sonriendo llevo a cabo su plan.

Levantó una de sus piernas y comenzó a besarla mientras Erza notaba como todo su orgullo se iba directamente por la ventana, él había colocado una trampa y ella había caído como un inocente animalillo en las garras de un terrible cazador. Siguió subiendo por la pierna hasta que Erza avergonzada le detuvo completamente roja.

─ ¿Qué le ocurre señorita Erza, la noto nerviosa? ─ Ronroneo en su oído mientras colaba una de sus manos por el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad cubierta por su prenda interior negra a juego con la superior.

─ J-J-Jellal… ─ No podía ni pronunciar su nombre.

─ Tranquila pequeña, te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar mucho ─ Estaba apelando a su concentración para no tomarla a lo bestia como deseaba, quería ser tierno con ella, pero para ello tenía que hacer que estuviese lista para él.

Comenzó a frotar su mano con la intimidad de ella y en un acto reflejo esta se agarró fuertemente a él por el cuello ocultando su cara, ese gesto le pareció adorable pero no iba a permitir que ahora intentase detenerle.

Frotó cada vez más deprisa y poco a poco notó como ella se iba relajando o más bien como se iba excitando cada vez más mientras jadeaba pesadamente en ese momento movió un poco la delicada prenda y hundió uno de sus dedos en su intimidad.

Erza ante la invasión dio un ligero brinco acercó a Jellal a ella y lo besó con pasión, los labios de él eran capaces de hacer que olvidase cualquier cosa y a los pocos minutos se encontraba demandando mayor ritmo al joven.

Este al notar como aceleraba el ritmo introdujo un segundo dedo que hizo que ella ya no estuviese tan tensa sino más desatada pues su cadera se meneaba más rápida tratando de imponer su ritmo sin duda esa mujer era increíble en todos los aspectos.

Poco a poco fue notando como algo se arremolinaba en su interior hasta que notó como si explotase por dentro y un fuerte orgasmo la sorprendió llevándose su conciencia al paraíso donde creía estar en esos momentos.

─ Felicidades señorita, acaba de tener su primer orgasmo ─ Contestó pícaramente el joven mientras lamía uno de sus dedos probando el sabor de la joven.

─ Jellal… Quiero más… ─ Dijo entrecortadamente, ese pobre hombre acababa de despertar a una fiera dormida en el interior de la pelirroja.

Jellal tiró de la falda y la ropa interior de la joven que apenas notaba sus piernas por lo que acaba de sentir, también se deshizo de la parte superior y comenzó a succionar uno de los pezones de la joven mientras masajeaba el otro con la mano.

Las sabanas estaban tan apretadas en las manos de Erza que en cualquier momento iban a romperse, por suerte para ella era de calidad y no iban a ceder fácilmente por la noche de pasión entre dos jóvenes. De nuevo notaba como su interior estaba húmedo y sabía lo que necesitaba.

─ Jellal, hazlo ahora ─ La Erza dominante asomaba en aquella situación.

─ Ansiosa ─ Contestó riéndose el atractivo joven.

Erza no iba a esperar más, tiró de los pantalones del joven y lo acercó mucho a ella donde solo el molesto bóxer impedía la fricción completa, Jellal se encargó de eso quitándoselos y abriendo las piernas de la pelirroja para tener mejor acceso.

─ Erza, antes de esto quiero que me contestes una cosa ─ Adoraba hacerla sufrir y verla suplicante.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ Estaba desesperada, no lo sabía pero lo necesitaba en su interior urgentemente.

─ Cásate conmigo cuando regresemos a palacio ─ Volvió a insistir.

─ De acuerdo, me casaré contigo pero solo si haces que sea inolvidable como hasta ahora ─ Contestó dándose por vencida.

En el momento en el que escuchó la respuesta condujo su miembro hasta la entrada de ella y fue entrando poco a poco hasta que notó una barrera que frenaba su paso y que indicaba la pureza de ella, dio una fuerte envestida y esperó en silencio esperando la reacción de ella.

Una lágrima resbaló por su ojo y Jellal la besó tiernamente, sabía que ese gesto seguramente habría dolido mucho a la joven por eso esperó a que ella le dijese que hacer, no quería las timar a la primera mujer por la que empezaba a sentir algo más que atracción.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Preguntó finalmente.

Ella no contestó y permanecieron en silencio hasta que la notó moverse debajo de él moviendo las caderas y dándole a entender que se había acostumbrado a su invasión, Jellal comenzó con sus enbestidas, al principio lentas pero cuando ella comenzó a clavarle las uñas en la espalda y el trasero aceleró la marcha.

─ Más rápido Jellal ─ Suplicaba sin darse cuenta.

─ Lo que tú digas preciosa ─ Contestó acelerando el ritmo.

Ambos lo notaban estaban llegando ella a su segundo orgasmo el al primero pero muy cercano el uno del otro, primero llegó el de ella que en lugar de gritar agarró fuertemente a su compañero atrayéndolo mucho más a él.

─ ¡E-Erza! ─ Fue lo único que pudo decir él ante su propio orgasmo.

Se derrumbó sobre ella y esta le abrazó con cariño, había sido su primera vez y nunca lo olvidaría, había sido maravilloso, pero ahora se daba cuenta de una cosa, había aceptado casarse con él.

─ ¿Te hice daño? ─ Preguntó tiernamente mientras levantaba su rostro y la miraba a los ojos.

─ No, es más… Ha sido maravillo Jellal, por primera vez en mi vida me he sentido amada y protegida por alguien ─ Y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus ojos, llevaba toda una vida ahogando esos sentimientos y su coraza acababa de caer al estar en sus brazos.

Jellal salió despacio de su interior y la atrajo a él abrazándola con mucho cariño, él había tenido todo mientras ella lo había perdido todo, pero aún en esas circunstancias se habían enamorado el uno del otro. Finalmente se atrevía a decirlo, la amaba, ese sentimiento que trató de ocultar con su orgullo había caído al estar con ella.

─ Erza… No eres un trofeo para mí ─ Dijo finalmente.

─ ¿No? ─ Estaba sincerándose con ella y quería saber la verdad.

─ No, me gustas realmente, esa coraza que levanté fue para que no me hicieses vulnerable ─ Su sinceridad estaba marcándola mucho más que habiendo estado con ella haciéndole el amor.

─ Me gustas desde el día en que te vi… Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ti ─ Quería que supiese la verdad por primera vez.

─ Eso me alegra escucharlo señorita, pues yo también estoy interesado en usted desde el momento en que me desafió con esos hermosos ojos ─ Sonrío recordando cuando la conoció.

Erza le abrazó fuertemente y en esa postura les sorprendió el sueño, mañana seria otro día, ahora mismo se necesitaban el uno al otro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. **Me ha salido casi todo el capítulo lemon pero es que no quería hacerlo muy brusco ni muy explícito como era la primera vez de Erza, espero que de todas formas haya llegado a su corazoncito. Ahora sí paso a los** reviews.**

* * *

─**Sabastu: **Son muy orgullosos y se merecen un buen golpe, pero al final parece que han acercado 'posturas', me salió demasiado lemon pero como bien expliqué no quise hacerlo rápido y mal además que era uno de los momentos claves del fic, espero que te haya gustado.

─**Alicia: **No te preocupes yo también soy algo despistada, pero sin duda me alegra mucho ver tus reviews sean más tarde o más temprano, actualmente estoy acatarrada y con exámenes y trabajos como la mayoría en estas fechas, como siempre gracias por tus reviews.

─**Lady-werempire:** Aquí tienes la continuación recién salida del horno. xD

─**Miwalimn:** Con respecto a tu pregunta la pareja principal del fic es el Jerza, pero sí, tengo intención de ir poco a poco profundizando en las diferentes parejas y tengo algunos puntos interesantes pensados para cada una de ellas, Gajevy tendrá su momento, no te preocupes.

─**Mariamiau: **Al final no pudieron estar más separados y terminaron en la cama juntos y revueltos, pero todo con amor que conste, no sé si he logrado transmitirlo como quería pero espero que te guste le cap.

* * *

**Eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracis por leer y sus lindos reviews.**

**Misdry~**


	13. Capítulo 13 Amanecer y Separación

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

*- Aclaración en el rincón de las aclaraciones.

Va siendo hora de actualizar este fic, Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas los que leéis mi Fic, siento la tardanza pero tengo muy poco tiempo libre últimamente y actualizo muy despacio.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Amanecer y Separación.**

Erza se encontraba en el mismo cielo cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba iluminándose por la presencia del sol y una cálida temperatura salía del cuarto de baño, sin duda su príncipe azul estaba dándose una ducha después de la interminable noche.

El sueño les había vencido después de la primera vez que habían estado juntos, pero ella se había vuelto adicta a la sensación de tener a Jellal Fernandes a su merced y habían terminado haciéndolo tres veces más. Con cada nueva vez que estaban juntos ella se sentía más poderosa y más enganchada a ese peliazul tan atractivo.

Se ruborizó ante sus pensamientos pero también sonrió abiertamente, se levantó de la cama y fue despacito al cuarto de baño donde Jellal no podía escucharla por el ruido del agua al caer por su musculado cuerpo. Su primer impulso fue meterse en la ducha con él, pero sus ojos fueron al espejo y vio su cuerpo lleno de pequeñas marcas rojas donde Jellal la había reclamado como suya.

─ Si las chicas ven esto van a hacerme muchas preguntas ─ Dijo en voz baja.

Se asomó detrás de la cortina y se encontró con la fuerte y bronceada espalda de su compañero, para su sorpresa cerca de los omóplatos tenía las marcas de unas uñas, sin duda debía cortárselas lo antes posible o dejaría a su futuro esposo muy marcado todas las noches, sabía que estaba mal pero no pudo evitar pensar que no estaba mal marcarle de esa forma.

Sonrió pícara y se metió a la ducha abrazando a Jellal por la espalda que no mostró la ligera impresión que le dio aquel gesto, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en la ducha que no la había notado llegar, no le atormentaba la noche que habían pasado.

Había sido maravillosa y la había disfrutado mucho, pero no podía evitar pensar en las palabras que su abuelo le dijo cuando era un crio pequeño antes de morir, ese hombre siempre había sido misterioso y además una maldición para la familia, pero sus palabras se clavaban en su alma como flechas.

'─ _Jellal, eres el heredero de mi magia, tú tendrás mi poder ─ Comentaba un hombre de plateados cabellos._

─ _Papá dice que es malo tener tus poderes, pero que no debo preocuparme ya que él no los tiene ─ Un pequeño niño de cabellos azules miraba al anciano hombre tumbado sobre la cama._

─ _Eso es porque tu padre no era digno, escúchame Jellal jamás debes permitir que tu padre sepa de tu magia, si lo supiese intentaría matarte, nuestra magia no es lo que piensas, no es una maldición ─ Su voz se iba apagando._

─ _¿Abuelo? ─ Se acercó sin miedo._

─ _Ten cuidado con tu padre, nuestra magia… No es lo que te contaron… No dejes… Poder… Oscuro… ─ Cerró los ojos y fue la última vez que hablaron.'_

─ Si no me respondes pienso violarte aquí mismo Fernandes ─ Dijo una sensual voz de mujer.

Jellal se giró para enfrentarla y casi se cae de la ducha, sabía que era hermosa, la había disfrutado toda la noche pero con el pelo mojándose el tinte resbalaba y su pelo rojo empezaba a tomar el control.

─ Estaba distraído, ¿qué decías? ─ Trató de centrarse.

─ Que si tienes claro lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora, no me he sincerado contigo para que me uses como una mujerzuela y me abandones, si lo intentas me aseguraré de que no tengas familia nunca ─ Estaba amenazándole mientras sonreía.

─Bueno… También yo podía reclamarte sabes, puedes intentar aprovecharte de un hombre bueno e inocente como yo para satisfacer tus retorcidos deseos sexuales y después abandonarme por uno más idiota ─ La atrajo hacia él.

─ Y-Yo no tengo retorcidos deseos sexuales ─ El pelo no era lo único que se estaba volviendo rojo en ella.

─ ¡¿No?! ¿Quién me tuvo toda la noche haciéndole el amor como un esclavo? ─ Su humor estaba por la nubes.

─ ¡Mentira! Fuiste tú con tu falsa galantería la que me hacía ceder ─ Ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él.

Jellal agachó su cara y besó su escarlata coronilla, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, amaba a esa mujer y podía disfrutar gracias a ella de una escena tan normal como ducharse juntos como estaba sucediendo.

─ El tinte de tu pelo se está quitando ─ Dijo divertido.

─ Eso es malo, debo hacerme el tinte y dármelo de nuevo antes de irnos ─ Sonaba preocupada y se intentaba alejar de él.

─ No vas a teñirte más Erza, vas a ser mi mujer y quiero que mis padres vean que me caso con mi primera prometida Erza Scarlet ─ Contestó tirando de ella de nuevo a donde estaba junto a él.

─ Juvia comentó una vez algo de que tenías una prometida… ─ Estaba pensativa.

─ Nuestro padres eran amigos y antes de que estallase la guerra nos prometieron en matrimonio antes de incluso nacer, después de tu supuesta muerte me prometieron con la princesa de otro reino… Pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello, por suerte encontré a mi primera prometida a la que pienso desposar muy pronto ─ Estaba un poco serio por el tema.

Erza notaba su cambio de humor y se acurrucó de nuevo en sus brazos ocultando su rostro para que no viese que estaba preocupada, confiaba ahora más en él y sabía que no la veía como un trofeo, pero temía que se cansase de ella o que no llegase a estar realmente enamorado de ella.

─ Erza ─ La llamó.

─ Si vas a burlarte de mi nuevamente no pienso levantar la cara ─ Parecía una adorable niña pequeña.

─ Te amo ─ Dijo finalmente sonriendo sincero.

Erza levantó su cara y se la mostró al joven, sus enormes ojos empezaron a crear lágrimas y se lanzó a su cuello donde le besó apasionadamente y donde estuvo de nuevo con él.

Lo había dicho después de lo de anoche, la amaba, por fin había dicho lo que sentía sin que ella sintiese que lo hacía para poder acostarse con ella, en un momento íntimo de los dos se había sincerado.

* * *

(Mientras tanto en la recepción)

─ Si abres un poco más la boca, podré comprobar si tienes anginas Salamandra ─ Dijo Acero Negro al pelirosa.

─ Es Salamander, no Salamandra y como te acerques a mirarme la boca te pego una paliza ─ No podían evitar discutir en el momento en el que estaban más de dos minutos juntos en la misma sala.

Juvia y Wendy dormían acurrucada la una junto a la otra en el sillón de la recepción que la propietaria les había prestado.

─ Como Juvia y Wendy se despierten pienso daros la paliza yo mismo ─ Amenazó el mago de hielo.

─ ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto qué una mujer duerma Gray? ─ Preguntaba maliciosamente Lucy.

─ ¿No me digas qué te gusta? ─ Preguntaba Levy igual de malvada.

─ N-No es nada de eso, Wendy no nos ha dejado dormir, ha estado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas ─ Miró a la niña con pena.

─ ¿Cómo un matrimonio con hijo? ─ La rubia tenía muy buen humor esa mañana.

─ Serás un padre estupendo Gray, espero que Juvia y tú tengáis muchos hijos para tener muchos sobrinitos ─ Ahora la peliazul era feliz.

─ No tiene gracia ─ Dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y evitando que se viese un ligero rubor en su cara.

A los pocos segundo bajó Erza con su pelo rojo sin tapar y una belleza que pocos entenderían excepto si se trata de Gajeel Redfox y su poco tacto.

─ Finalmente habéis solucionado vuestro problema ─ Dijo haciendo que todos le mirasen.

─ ¿Qué problema? ─ Erza no entendía la pregunta.

─ Ya sabes el del dicho ese tan famoso ─ Estaba jugando con la inocencia de la pelirroja.

─ Yo tampoco lo pillo ─ Decía Natsu.

─ 'Cuando una mujer está más hermosa de lo normal, solo puede significar que ha tenido una noche de lo más pasional' Gehe ─ Sonrió al ver a la gran Titania sonrojarse como un tomate.

─ ¡Gajeel! ─ Le regaño la pequeña peliazul.

Del escándalo Juvia y Wendy se despertaron y se incorporaron al grupo, Wendy no soltaba la mano de Juvia ni un momento, entre ellas se había formado una especie de hermandad que hacía que ambas no quisiesen estar lejos la una de la otra.

Jellal bajó con el pelo todavía húmedo que a ojos de Erza le hacía parecer un hombre malditamente sexy, no tardó en llegar donde estaba ya todos reunidos.

─ Natsu, Gajeel y Juvia tengo algo que pediros ─ Anunció nada más llegar a la altura de los demás.

Los tres se miraron entre sí y asintieron finalmente, sabían que Jellal solo les pedía algo cuando era realmente necesario, si estaba serio después de haber estado con la increíble Titania en la cama debía ser un asunto serio.

─ Wendy describió ayer a tres hombres que resultaron ser de la guardia de mi madre, los tres ya no trabajan en el castillo y fueron mandados con privilegios a otras zonas por parte de mi madre, quiero que vayáis cada uno a recuperar los documentos que la pobre Porlyusica no pudo entregarme ─ Hizo una pausa para escuchar sus preguntas.

─ ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? ─ Preguntó Gajeel serio, era increíble pero cuando se trataba de Jellal, el pelinegro se volvía responsable.

─ Están en tres lugares diferentes, un segundo ─ Levantó su mano para pedir tiempo.

Le vieron alejarse y volver con un rollo que era un mapa del país, marcó con un boli la ubicación del castillo y donde se encontraban.

─ Uno de ellos aquí, el otro en este sitio y el último se encuentra más o menos por esta zona, no puedo deciros sus nombres ya que no sabemos si alguien puede estar escuchándonos ─ Se mantuvo alerta.

─ ¿Qué va a hacer Jellal-san mientras Natsu-san, Gajeel-kun y Juvia están lejos del castillo? ─ Preguntó la peliazul maga de agua.

─ Llamaré la atención de mi madre con algo que no imagina ni espera, voy a casarme con Erza mientras vosotros recuperáis los documentos ─ Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Los seis compañeros se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a Erza y luego a Jellal, regresaban a Jellal y miraban a Erza.

─ Una boda, será divertido, ¿verdad Charle? ─ Comentó la pequeña interrumpiendo esa escena de silencio.

Lucy, Levy y Gray tomaron a Erza de un brazo y se la llevaron casi arrastras a una de las esquinas de recepción, mientras Natsu, Gajeel y Juvia permanecían estáticos en sus sitios.

─ ¿Te has vuelto loca? ─ Preguntó Fullbuster a su amiga.

─ Debo hacerlo, además quiero pediros que ayudéis en la recuperación de esos documentos, juntos tenemos más probabilidades de victoria ─ Hablaba la estratega que habitaba en su interior.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado para que cambies de opinión tan rápido? ─ Ahora preguntaba la rubia.

─ Es obvio que Gajeel tiene razón, un buen polvo y cambias de opinión ─ Dijo Levy en tono un poco vulgar que hizo que todos la mirasen.

─ No me gusta la influencia que ese Dragon Slayer está empezando a tener sobre ti… ─ Dijo Erza viendo el cambio en su pequeña amiga.

─ Muy bien, si es lo que quieres ayudaremos, solo espero que no te arrepientas Erza, una boda es un tema muy serio ─ Lucy quería a su amiga y no quería que se equivocase.

Regresaron con los demás que habían tenido su conversación privada también con Fernandes y habían aceptado sus decisiones como los compañeros de Scarlet.

─ Gray y Juvia irán a esta ciudad ─ Ordenó Erza.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y cuando la maga de agua sonrió el mago de hielo desvió la vista y solo asintieron.

─ Natsu y Lucy, iréis a este pueblo, si no he entendido mal eres una maga de espíritus celestiales lo que puede venir de ayuda en este sitio ─ Ahora las ordenes las daba Jellal.

Natsu sonreía como siempre mientras Lucy se sentía un poco nerviosa por trabajar de nuevo con el pelirosa y su reciente gato azul.

─ Gajeel y Levy, vosotros tenéis que buscarle en este sitio, Levy sabe mucho de este lugar por los libros que lee, te vendrá muy bien su ayuda Gajeel ─ La pelirroja de nuevo mandaba.

Levy se colocaba su ropa nerviosa sin mirar a los ojos de su alto compañero que solo se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente.

─ La boda tardará en prepararse unos meses, os quiero de regreso a todos antes de la fecha, odiaría no tener a mis padrinos conmigo ─ Bromeo Jellal rebajando la tensión del ambiente.

Todos estaban nerviosos, sabían que estaban metiéndose en la boca del lobo, ir tras los hombres de la reina era algo peligroso, pero que la propia reina se enterase de que iban tras ella era aterrador, esa mujer podía chasquear los dedos y hacerte desaparecer en un instante, todo el mundo había creído que el rey era el peligro, pero la verdadera plaga era su esposa.

Jellal guardaba silencio como los demás no podía evitar pensar en su abuelo, habían tenido muchas conversaciones y en todas siempre había creído que era un monstruo, pero ahora que tenía el tablero preparado, las piezas comenzaba a moverse de un ritmo que resultaba lógico.

'─ _¿Qué ha pasado Jellal? ─ Preguntó preocupado un anciano de rosto serio._

─ _El perrito quería jugar conmigo, pero mis manos se han movido solas y le han golpeado y ha dejado de moverse, salva al perrito abuelo ─ ese recuerdo era anterior al que había tenido duchándose._

─ _Jo jo jo, mi nieto ha heredado mi poder, eso es algo maravilloso ─ Era la primera vez en años que le veía reír._

─ _Yo no puedo tener tu poder, papá no lo tiene, yo no lo quiero ─ Miraba sus manos asustado._

─ _Están manifestándose Jellal, tus poderes pronto se completarán y mi descendiente caminara bajo el sol más joven que yo ─ Aplaudía enfermizamente._

─ _Este poder es una maldición, no lo quiero abuelo ─ Lloraba asustado y preocupado._

─ _No llores, no soporto a los llorones, no creas todo lo que te cuenta la harpía de tu madre, la historia de muerte y destrucción que narran sobre mí, es falsa, fue alguien de su familia el que hizo ese desastre y me inculparon a mi ─ Su cara tomaba expresión de desprecio._

─ _Mamá es buena, no hables de esa forma de ella ─ Tiraba del pantalón de su abuelo._

─ _No seas bobo, tu madre no es tan buena como crees y algún día lo descubrirás, eres un muchacho muy listo para tener solo cinco años y sabrás encontrar la verdad ─ Se zafó de su agarre de una patada en el aire y le hizo caer de culo'._

─ _Cuanta razón tenías abuelo ─_ Pensaba ya con la mente en el presente.

Erza observaba a Jellal en silencio, había visto en sus ojos un reflejo de dolor que había ocultado rápidamente mientras parecía regresar al presente.

─ ¿Alguna pregunta más? ─ Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Me vas a obligar a llevar pajarita? ─ Gajeel estaba de nuevo con su humor de siempre.

─ Solo si llegas tarde, además quiero verte de traje, seguro que más de una dama cae a tus pies ─ Las preocupaciones desaparecían.

Ese comentario hizo que el buen humor de Levy pasase a un segundo plano, se concentró en la conversación y eso de las damas a sus pies la hizo enfadar, no tenía derecho porque no eran nada, pero no podía evitar dejar salir esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo en ella.

─ Lo único que va a caer a sus pies es un resfriado ─ Comentó Natsu.

─ ¿Qué has dicho? ─ Preguntó el pelinegro.

Al momento estaban los dos con las cabezas juntas, haciendo fuerza para ver quien tenía la razón mientras se dedicaban insultos varios casi siempre haciendo referencia a algo del otro.

─ ¿Charle y yo qué hacemos Jellal-san? ─ Preguntó tímida la niña.

─ Vosotras dos vendréis conmigo y Erza al castillo, vamos a necesitar muchos adornos para que sea una boda preciosa y seguro que nos puedes ayudar ─ Guiñó el ojo a la pequeña que sonreía feliz y lo abrazaba.

─ Juvia está muy triste de tener que separarse de Wendy ─ Lloraba a mares la joven Lockser, aunque daba una imagen un tanto cómica.

─ Volveremos antes de la boda, no tienes que llorar Juvia ─ Trataba de calmarla Gray que siempre había tenido debilidad por las jóvenes que lloran.

─ Tened mucho cuidado ─ Dijo acercándose Erza a Gray mientras Juvia se despedía de Wendy.

─ Descuida mamá seré un buen niño ─ Decía el mago de hielo en tono de burla mientras se marchaban.

─ Yo también os voy a extrañar, pero debemos hacerlo por una buena causa ─ Se autoanimaba Heratfilia mientras abrazaba a Wendy.

─ Tienes razón Lucy, además vamos a trabajar juntos, hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo ─ Contestó Dragneel mientras levantaba un puño.

─ ¡Aye sir! ─ Gritaba el exceed azul.

Ya solo quedaban Redfox y McGarden que hablaban con Wendy para darle ánimos y que no llorase por su partida.

─ Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta ─ Decía la maga de escritura.

─ Cuando volvamos seguro que estarás más alta que la pequeñaja, entonces os tomaré una foto y verás que digo la verdad de que es enana, gehe ─ Acarició su cabecita.

Jellal pensaba en silencio mientras Erza se llevaba a Wendy a la cafetería para poder comer algo ya que ambas estaban hambrientas.

Las piezas estaba en el tablero, su madre había mandado a sus tres peones a matar a su amiga Porlyusica, ahora él mandaría a su torre, su caballo y su alfil a cazar a sus tres peones, mientras su reina y él mismo se ofrecían como carnada esperando pronunciar el jaque mate.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** Bueno como siempre gracias por leer y pasamos a los **reviews**.

* * *

**-Sabastu:** Me encanta leer tus reviews ya que en cierta forma es como verme a mí cuando reacciono de modo fangirl ante uno de mis OTPs favoritos, el asusto de la joya todavía no voy a tocarlo ya que es algo que mucho más adelante aparecerá solo. Y sobre Jellal bueno, sabemos que es fuerte hasta que Erza le hace caer a sus encantos. xD Un abrazo y saluditos~

**-Alicia:** Que me digas lo de las lágrimas es algo que me hace feliz, no por hacer llorar a la gente, sino que siento que mis palabras llegan aunque sea un poquito, como bien dices Feliz año nuevo y gracias por tus reviews.

**-Kisa:** Primero decirte que espero que no te moleste que 'recorte' tu Nick, pero desde hace algún tiempo tengo problemas con FanFiction a la hora de poner Nick 'largos' ya que cuando subo el capítulo me los recorta como quiere. Que me digas que casi te lees mi historia en una noche es algo que me hace sumamente feliz y me hace querer dar lo mejor como hasta ahora para poder seguir gustando a la gente. Gracias por tu review saludos.

**-Lady:** Al igual que Alicia y Kisa pedirte disculpas por recortar tú Nick pero FanFiction es malvado y no hace más que recortar los Nick largos cuando subo el capítulo. Me alegro que te resulte interesante le fic y aquí tienes un nuevo cap salido del horno.

* * *

**Como siempre gracias por leer, dejar sus lindos reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Misdry~**


	14. Capítulo 14 Gray y Juvia - Parte 1

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

*- Aclaración en el rincón de las aclaraciones.

Finalmente me han reparado el pc, se han solucionado unos problemas personales y he terminado por el momento con exámenes lo que indica que ya puedo actualizar como corresponde, siento mucho lo que he tardado en actualizar, intentaré volver al ritmo de uno por semana que llevaba, ahora toca escribir unos capítulos que deben leerse detenidamente ya que estarán encadenados unos con otros.

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Gray y Juvia - Parte 1.**

Juvia no había dejado de llorar desde que se había tenido que separar de la pequeña Wendy y eso era algo que en cierta forma hacía que Gray se sintiese celoso, no lo admitiría claro estaba, pero sentía celos de una niña, jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

Sabía que la joven no estaba incómoda de viajar con él, es más sabía desde el incidente en el bosque que ambos se gustaban y mucho.

Inicio Flash Back.

'_El bosque estaba en completo silencio, tenía una presa en el punto de mira, dejó que su técnica hiciese el resto y ya tenía la comida cazada para los cuatro, siempre se le había dado bien cazar, pero lo malo de eso es que algunas veces no distingues bien, entre cazador y presar._

_Estaba alerta pero cuando vio lo que se le veía encima era tarde. Resbaló al suelo y un cuchillo apuntaba a su garganta._

_Tardó un poco en enfocar pero cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, se trataba de Juvia Lockser la 'amiga' del principito._

─ _Juvia, soy yo ─ Se limitó a decir._

─ _¡Gray-sama! , Juvia lo siente ─ Le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

─ _¿Por qué me atacaste?, ¿por qué estabas por mi ruta? ─ Preguntó un poco molesto de que una mujer lo hubiese derribado._

─ _Juvia fue por la otra ruta, pero Juvia vio que no había buena madera y decidió venir por esta, al escuchar unos pasos profesionales, Juvia le confundió con un asesino que quería hacer daño a Jellal-san y por eso Juvia le atacó ─ Su razonamiento era impecable pero Gray estaba distraído mirando esos labios tan apetecibles._

─ _Ok, te ayudaré a traer leña y volvemos juntos ─ Dijo para cortar el contacto visual con ella._

─ _¡Gray-sama es todo un caballero! ─ Agradeció sincera la joven._

─ _'No me des las gracias Juvia y menos después de lo que he imaginado hacerte' ─ Se regañaba mentalmente._

_Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta encontrar leña realmente buena, el resto estaba inservible a causa de la lluvia de la noche anterior a su llegada._

_Mientras recogían la madera una madre oso salió a su encuentro atraída por el olor a carne y no dudó en hacerse notar. Gray preparó sus manos ara invocar unas lanzas que atravesasen la piel del animal._

_Notó un tirón de su camisa y al mirar en su dirección vio que Juvia negaba con la cabeza._

─ _Juvia piensa que es mejor que huyamos, Juvia no se perdonaría matar a una madre que busca alimentar a sus crías ─ Por alguna razón le parecía que volvía a tener razón._

_Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta alejarse del territorio de la osa, se ocultaron detrás de un árbol para recuperar el aliento. Gray había ocultado a Juvia entre su cuerpo y el árbol para evitar que sufriese daño si la osa los descubría._

_Agachó su mirada y lo que presenció rompió todos sus esquemas, Juvia lloraba y no sabía el motivo._

─ _¿Estás bien Juvia? ─ Preguntó angustiado._

─ _Juvia se siente mal por casi matar a esa osa, el primer impulso de Juvia fye atacar, pero luego ocultos entre la vegetación Juvia vio tres oseznos y Juvia se sintió mal por pensar en matar ─ Lloraba amargamente._

_Se agachó un poco para estar frente a frente con ella y le dio un beso en la frente._

─ _Yo había pensado igual, no te sientas mal Juvia ─ Dijo para animarla y giró la cara para comprobar que no los seguía._

─ _Gracias Gray-sama ─ Y cuando Juvia iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, Gray se giró e hizo que sus labios se encontrasen aunque fuese fugazmente._

─ _L-lo siento, me gire al escuchar que decías mi nombre ─ Trataba de disculparse el pelinegro._

─ _J-Juvia también lo siente... ─ Su cara completamente roja mostraba su sinceridad._

_Regresaron con Jellal y Erza con la respiración acelerada y juntos, lo que hizo que Jellal los pinchase un poco para saber lo que había pasado hasta que una Erza seria, regresó con ellos._

Fin del Flash Back.

Desde que había probado los inocentes labios de la maga de agua Gray no había podido besar a otra mujer y en el pueblo se le habían ofrecido varias. Pero con Juvia delante no podía la miraba y se sonrojaba... Cosa que le enfadaba pues nunca le había pasado eso antes.

Para rematar habían conocido a Wendy, la niña era encantadora no podía negarlo, pero se había llevado toda la atención de la peliazul haciendo que le ignorase. Por eso estaba de mal humor.

─ Gray-sama, Juvia se pregunta si extraña a Wendy ─ Su voz le sacó de sus propios pensamientos.

─ Claro, Wendy es una niña muy dulce… ─ Su humor empeoraba.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del sendero hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación, las instrucciones eran claras, pero él no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál de los dos caminos era el que debían tomar.

─ ¿Y ahora? ─ Preguntó a su compañera.

─ Juvia sabe el camino, siga a Juvia, Gray-sama ─ Indicó al pelinegro.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que conectaba con la gran ciudad de 'Ssenkrad', sobre el pueblo poco se podía decir era un lugar poblado con cinco casas, una de ellas era el hotel para los cansados viajeros con algún árbol seco que decoraba el lugar, poca gente en las calles, ninguna tienda y poca amabilidad en el ambiente.

La ciudad de Ssenkrad ya era otra cosa, la alta contaminación había creado unas enormes nubes negras sobre la ciudad que tapaban la luz del sol, prácticamente era de noche las veinticuatro horas del día, los atracos, contrabando de magia, contratación de mercenarios, asesinatos y violaciones ocurrían a cada cinco minutos, la ley estaba desbordada si es que quedaba alguna que no hubiese sido sobornada y la maldad campaba a sus anchas, ahora Gray y Juvia entendían el motivo de que uno de los hombres de la reine viviese en ese lugar, nadie encontraría a un criminal en un nido de criminales.

Los edificios eran de color gris, en un tiempo pasado habían sido de un blanco radiante, pero con el paso de los años, la polución y la dejadez de sus habitantes habían acabo perdiendo su color, los cristales de las ventanas eran grandes y oscuros, sin duda encajaban en esos edificios.

Las tiendas apenas estaban abiertas, solo la panadería y la frutería estaban decentes y los alimentos que vendían tenían poca probabilidad de pasar por un inspector de sanidad, el resto estaban cerradas, si no habían sido quemadas o robadas, en las calles a penas se veían vehículos, ya fuesen mágicos o tirados por animales,.

La gente vestía pordioseramente en la zona pobre, mientras que gente vestida elegantemente ocupaba los mejores sitios, se podía decir que en esa ciudad los pobres eran más pobres y los ricos cada vez eran más ricos.

El poder se repartía entre la cúpula de esos ricachones, sin lugar a dudas el hombre de la reina debía encontrarse entre ese tipo de hombres, si bien era cierto que se rumoreaba que el rey lo había expulsado, la reina se había encargado de colocar estratégicamente a su peón para futuros movimientos.

─ ¿Dónde estamos Juvia? ─ Preguntó finalmente

─ En ciudad Ssenkrad, Gray-sama ─ Contestó seria.

─ ¿A quién buscamos exactamente? ─ Volvió a preguntar fijándose que a diferencia del pueblo de afuera, en la ciudad no había ni una sola planta.

─ Juvia y Gray-sama buscan a un hombre apodado **Hefesto***, es un hombre alto, desgarbado, de pelo moreno, ojos azules, presenta una cojera en su pierna izquierda que es lo que le diferencia del resto de hombre de la reina ─ Juvia trataba de ser lo más descriptiva posible.

─ ¿Algún dato de interés? ─ Cada vez tenía menos ganas de encontrarse con ese desagradable hombre.

─ Juvia ha escuchado que Hefesto es el propietario de las herrerías de la ciudad, se encarga de suministras armaduras, armas y joyas mágicas a todos los delincuentes que tengo suficiente dinero para pagar sus servicios, también era el encargado de armas el ejército de los reyes Fernandes hasta que el rey decidió desterrarle por intentar crear una armadura mejor que la del propio rey ─ Concluyó.

─ Juvia… ¿Por qué ese apodo? ─ Preguntó en voz baja a la peliazul.

─ Juvia solo sabe que la reina es una apasionada de la mitología, Juvia piensa que debió de ponerle ese nombre por algún Dios ─ Trató de hacer memoria pero no supo más.

Con las respuestas que necesitaba Gray lo tenía claro, tenía que encontrar a un hombre de la reina con un extraño apodo mitológico y al mismo tiempo intentar sacar de su mente los deseos de volver a besar a Juvia, Erza había sido muy clara con él. Ahora se arrepentía de su frase burlona, no sabía si iba a poder cumplirla.

─ '_Esto debe ser un castigo por algo malo que debí hacer en otra vida'_ ─ Pensaba mientras tomaba la mano de Juvia al recorrer la ciudad para no perderla de vista.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jellar, Erza, Wendy y Charle recogían las últimas cosas para su partida, Erza no podía evitar estar pensativa mientras guardaba sus cosas, separarse de sus 'hermanos' había sido lo más doloroso que había experimentado en años, pero debía hacerlo, la reina Fernandes era la que iba tras ellos, no iba a tener compasión con nadie, se lo debía a su pueblo y en cierta forma a sus padres.

Sus padres, aquellos familiares que habían hundido el reino, habían herido a la gente, habían destruido familias, en resumen, habían sido letales, debía odiar a los Fernandes por su muerte, pero después de conocer a Jellal, todo su odio se había transformado en amor. Lo amaba, no podía dudar de él, no quería volver a sentirse sola.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó una de las camisas de Jellal en sus manos, le gustaba mucho el olor de su futuro marido, era una de las cosas que le habían atraído de él, también su forma de ser y su exótico tatuaje, nunca le había preguntado por él, pero ahora tenía mucha curiosidad.

─ Si tanto te gusta mi camisa puedes quedártela, esposa ─ Dijo burlón desde la puerta el peliazul.

─ Todavía no soy tu esposa y no quiero tu asquerosa y sudada camisa ─ Contestó lanzándole dicha prenda.

─ ¿Cómo qué sudada? ─ Entró al cuarto muy seductoramente.

─ Bueno, deberé aprender a lavar la ropa bien para que nadie note que mi futuro esposo tiene un fuerte olor corporal ─ Seguía jugando.

Antes de que se diese cuenta tenía a Jellal encima de ella mordisqueándole el cuello, no podía evitar reírse, esa escena que estaba viviendo parecía algo normal dentro de una guerra que estaba por estallar en cualquier momento.

─ ¿Erza-san? ─ Escucharon ambos desde la puerta.

La pequeña Wendy estaba con su maleta en la mano y con la otra tenía tapada la boca a gesto de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había sido muy inoportuna.

─ No te preocupes Wendy, solo estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Erza por grosera, ¿tú piensas qué huelo mal? ─ Preguntó a la pequeña mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo, habían sido pillados por una niña pequeña y se morían de la vergüenza.

─ Para nada, Jellal-san huele muy bien ─ Dijo con su inocencia la jovencita.

─ Ves, ella si me quiere no cómo tú, Erza es mala Wendy, si no tienes cuidado intentará meterte en la lavadora ─ Bromeaba asustando un poco a la pequeña.

─ ¡Y-Yo no haría eso! ─ Trataba de defenderse la gran Titania completamente roja.

Mientras tanto Jellal salía riéndose del cuarto con la camisa en la mano y el brazo estirado a modo de despedida, dejando a la pequeña Wendy confundida y asustada y a la gran heredera de los Scarlet derrotada en la batalla que ella había iniciado contra él.

─ ¿De verdad quiere meterme en una lavadora Erza-san? ─ Preguntó la dulce Wendy.

─ no le hagas a Jellal, estaba jugando y te ha tomado el pelo, jamás te haría ningún tipo de daño Wendy, eres como una hermanita para mi, ¿qué tal si me ayudas? ─ Preguntó para buscar la complicidad en la niña, más tarde cuando estuviesen a solas Jellal iba a pagárselas.

Bajaron las escaleras que durante esos días se habían convertido en su hogar y en la puerta les esperaba la siempre dulce y animada Beth, sus trenzas estaban bien colocadas como siempre y su mirada siempre fija en Jellal cómo si se tratase del pastel más delicioso que pudiese probar en su vida.

Pero esta vez Erza no estaba celosa, esa pequeña podría mirarlo todo cuanto quisiese, pero la verdadera ganadora era ella, ella si había probado ese pastel, Jellal era ahora de ella, iba a ser su marido, su compañero, su amigo, su todo, ella era la mujer que iba a tenerlo en su cama todas las noches.

Al instante movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus pensamientos eran muy pervertidos, además solo había estado con Jellal unas cuantas veces, un miedo empezó a crecer en su interior, si Jellal se cansaba de ella seguro que la abandonaría, pero luego recordó la escena en la ducha cuando la había dicho que la amaba.

─ Gracias por su impecable servicio señorita ─ Dijo sonriendo a Beth.

─ Gracias a usted por elegir nuestros servicios, no dude en volver siempre que quiera, le recibiremos con la mejor de nuestras sonrisas y servicio ─ Estaba coqueteando con él delante de ella.

Se cansó de la escena fue hasta Jellal y lo besó apasionadamente frente a la pequeña Beth, eso debía de dejarle claro a esa mocosa que Jellal era suyo, si quería seguir viva no se acercaría más a él.

─ ¿Nos vamos? ─ Preguntó mirando a un descolocado peliazul que no sabía que contestar en ese momento.

Erza tomó su mano y se lo llevó de allí como si de un muñeco se tratase, Wendy aceleró el paso para llevar el ritmo de Titania, en el momento en el que salieron de allí Erza volvió a tomar un ritmo más pausado.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado hace un momento? ─ Preguntó Fernandes.

─ Nada, simplemente me apetecía besar a mi futuro marido y es lo que hice ─ Contestó cruzándose de brazos como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

─ Me has utilizado para dar en los morros a esa mujer, me siento tan utilizado ─ Su tono era ahora de ofendido.

─ N-No te he utilizado ─ Había caído en la trampa del príncipe sin darse cuenta.

─ Wendy dame la mano, tú seguro que no me utilizas como la malvada de Erza ─ Dijo a la niña que alegre tomó la mano del joven.

─ ¿Es impresión mía o ya es la segunda vez que te deja mal en tu propio juego? ─ Preguntó la gata blanca.

─ ¿Hablas? ─ Preguntó ella confusa.

─ Claro que hablo, el gato azul que va con el pelirosa puede, yo también ─ Volaba con sus pequeñas alitas cerca de Erza.

─ Bueno, al menos tendré con quien hablar de regreso al castillo ─ Se mostró amable y la blanca exceed lo notó y su rostro también se suavizó.

─ ¡Charle corre! ─ Escuchó decir a su amiga y la siguió volando adelantándose a ambos adultos.

─ ¿A dónde va? ─ Preguntó Erza un poco asustada a Jellal, no quería que la pequeña se hiciese daño.

─ Al río, nunca ha visto uno y se muere de ganas por verlo, tranquila mami, ya le he advertido de que no se acerqué mucho y si lo hace solo hasta la orilla ─ Sonreía divertido.

─ No me llames mami, idiota ─ Contestó dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo contagiándose de su buen humor.

─ ¿A Gray si le dejas decírtelo? ─ Preguntó juguetón.

─ ¿Cómo sabes…. Gray me lo dice y puede, tú no ─ Contestó mirando a Wendy para evitar mirar a Jellal.

─ Mami, mami, mami, si fueses mi mami, terminaría loco ─ Dijo cerca de su oreja haciendo la que pelirroja se sintiese la cara arder de vergüenza.

Después vio a Jellal irse a donde la niña y la exceed estaban, pero se fijo en su cara, sonreía, era la primera vez que viajaban juntos y no le había visto más que sonreís, pagaría y daría lo que fuese por poder verle de esa forma todos los días de su vida.

─ '_Queda lo peor Erza, convencer a los reyes Fernandes que eres quien dice ser'_ ─ Sus pensamientos la hicieron tocar suelo.

* * *

**Rincón de Aclaraciones:**

─ El nombre del primer hombre de la reina, es decir, **Hefesto*,** hace referencia a un Dios en la mitología griega, más concretamente el dios del fuego y de la metalurgia, hijo del dios Zeus y de la diosa Hera. Hefesto era cojo y desgarbado. Era el artesano de los dioses y les fabricaba armaduras, armas y joyas. Como se puede apreciar la reina le puso ese apodo debido a las similitudes que presentaba su guerrero con el Dios.

**Aclarado esto pasamos a los reviews.**

**─ Lady:** Efectivamente eres tú, la boda ocurrirá en unos meses, pero primero debe desarrollarse todo para que esa boda tenga sentido y sea lo más coherente posible con el proceso del fic. Gracias por tus reviews. ;)

**─Sabastu:** Jerza me salieron demasiado adorables en este capítulo no pude resistirme, pero siempre con mi toque cómico algunas veces, el poder de Jellal es un gran misterio, ¿será bueno o malo?, quién sabe… Gajeel es muy sutil, tanto como una pedrada en un ojo, pero que le vamos a hacer, Acero Negro es de esa forma, es el momento de ir a por la reina pero primero serán sus peones los que deban pagar por sus actos. Tus reviews son largos pero eso es algo que me gusta ya que vas comentando cada parte y que te ha parecido en cada momento, en mi opinión es algo muy bueno. Saluditos y abrazotes~

**─Mariamiau:** Gajeel es tan suave diciendo las cosas que a todo el mundo le ha encantado, pero no es mi culpa, es suya por ser de esa forma… El poder de Jellal es el mismo que el de su abuelo, pero nadie sabe realmente si es bueno o malo, solo en futuros capítulos se sabrá~ Gracias por tu review~

**─Kisa:** Gracias a ti por tu review, era hora de que Erza y Jellal mostrasen lo que siente y este capítulo me pareció el más indicado para ello, en algunos momentos me gusta mezclar lo cómico con algunas escenas para rebajar tanta tensión, si logro sacar una sonrisa entonces mi objetivo se ha cumplido, ahora toca ir a por los peones para hacer a la reina mostrar sus cartas, el espíritu de Fairy Tail es ese, todos confían en todos.

**Saludos. Eso es todo por ahora, intentaré actualizar ya a mi ritmo normal, lamento la demora, pero ya estoy de regreso, nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

** Misdry~**


	15. Capítulo 15 Natsu y Lucy - Parte 1

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

*- Aclaración en el rincón de las aclaraciones.

* * *

Antes de retomar este fic, quiero pedir disculpas a todos y todas los que leéis cualquiera de mis fics ya que como se ha podido notar he estado muy ausente, a pesar de que dije que no lo estaría, por mi falta de continuidad actualizando quiero disculparme, también como justificación quiero decir que no he pasado por una buena racha y cada vez que pensaba que salía de una cosa, la vida se empeñaba en tirarme de nuevo, pero de todo una se repone y aquí está un nuevo cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Natsu y Lucy - Parte 1.**

El pelirosa era más agotador de lo que Lucy realmente hubiese imaginado, no paraba de corretear de un lado a otro mientras se sorprendía por todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, además al tener ahora a ese gato azul, la cosa no mejoraba, puesto que era igual a su dueño.

— Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa Luigi… — Dijo el pelirosa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Es Lucy! — Gritó molesta por su cambio de nombre.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Erza? — Preguntó sin prestar atención en lo más mínimo a los gritos de la rubia.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo hasta llegar a pueblo 'Smaerd', además de esa forma conocería un poco más de ti — Eso último dejo un poco descolocada a la maga de espíritus celestiales.

— Bueno verás… — Comenzó a hablar.

Inicio Flash Back.

'_El castillo de noche era aterrador, pero si a eso le sumabas las fuertes lluvias seguidas de las goteras que adornaban su cuarto y el fuerte viento golpeando contra su ventana medio rajada, la palabra terror para una niña rubia de inocentes ojos se quedaba corta._

_Unos pasos hicieron que se tensase, sus padres trabajaban hasta muy tarde, nunca parecían recordar que tenían una hija, por lo que esos pasos un tanto acelerados no era para nada agradables._

_Sintiendo el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, saltó de su incómoda cama y se escondió bajo ella, observando la única puerta por donde se podía entrar y salir._

─ _Luci, soy yo ─ Se limitó a decir la dueña de esos pasos. _

─ _¡Erza-san!, ¿qué hace aquí? ─ Corrió a abrir la puerta._

─ _¿Por qué cierras con llave?, ¿por qué sonabas asustada? ─ Preguntó un poco curiosa por la forma en la que la otra niña le había hablado._

─ _Lo siento princesa, no quería gritaros ni ser maleducada, pero con mis padres trabajando me obligan a quedarme aquí encerrada cuando no estoy aprendiendo como servir bien a su familia, la lluvia no me gusta, me asustan los rayos, si sumamos ambas cosas sabréis el motivo de mi miedo ─ Su razonamiento era impecable, pero Erza estaba distraída procesando la información que la 'criada' como la llamaban sus padres acababa de proporcionarle._

─ _¿No estudias?, eres una niña como yo ─ La respuesta era obvia, pero ante la inocencia de la princesa solo pudo contestar._

─ _Erza… Sois una princesa, es normal que os eduquen y os lleven a los mejores profesores para que os enseñen, yo solo soy una criada cuya máxima aspiración es serviros igual de bien que mis padres, no tengo derecho a otra cosa ─ Suspiró ante la realidad perceptible incluso para ella que era una cría._

─ _No puedo consentir tal injusticia Lucy, quiero que seas mi amiga no mi criada, por ello desde ahora y hasta que me gradué vendré todas las noches y te enseñaré a leer y escribir, además quiero mostraste lo que vaya aprendiendo, de esa forma serás mi compañera de estudios ─ Parecía feliz ante la idea._

_Por unos momentos Heartfilia se contagió de la felicidad proveniente de la princesa, podría aprender, dejaría de ser tan tonta, podría tener mayores responsabilidades, el abanico que se le presentaba ante aquello era maravilloso._

_Después la cruda realidad golpeo en su pequeño corazón, y aguantó las lágrimas para no parecer patética ante su futura reina._

─ _Me temo que va a ser imposible majestad, sus padres no permitirán que sea amiga de una sirvienta, además soy muy tonta y no puedo aprender nada, solo perdería su tiempo, será mejor que busque a otra compañera de estudios ─ Por alguna razón le parecía que con cada palabra que salía de su boca la pelirroja se enfadaba._

─ _¿Tan ingenua me crees? ─ Preguntó seria._

─ _No es cuestión de ser seria princesa, sé cuáles son mis obligaciones, no creáis que no daría lo que fuese por tener una amiga, por poder ser vuestra amiga, por poder aprender, ser alguien más en la vida, no una sirvienta más que estorba el paso a vuestra madre o que hace que vuestro padre suspiré de decepción ─ Lloraba amargamente, las lágrimas ya no iban a detenerse, se agachó y agarró sus rodillas._

_Erza por su parte se agachó un poco para estar frente a frente con ella y le dio un golpecito en la frente._

─ _Has dicho que quieres ser mi amiga y como tu princesa te voy a obligar a serlo ─ Dijo para animarla._

─ _Ya os dije qu.. ─ Y cuando iba a terminar la frase, Scarlet le tapó la boca._

─ _Tú no te preocupes por nada, mañana mismo hablaré con mis padres ─ La determinación salía de su corazón._

─ _No quiero que os busquéis problemas por mi culpa... ─ Su cara completamente roja a causa del llanto mostraba su sinceridad._

_Erza se despidió de ella alegremente y la noche pasó, a la mañana siguiente le rey la convocó en la sala del trono donde su hija observaba en silencio a su lado, el rey le comento a Lucy que su hija le había dicho que necesitaba de una compañera de estudios y puesto que todas las jóvenes del castillo estaban siempre ocupadas y ella estorbaba más que ayudaba, había propuesto que fuese su compañera._

_Lucy no podía creer que hubiese convencido al rey de tal locura, miró a su nueva amiga y solo pudo inclinarse en gesto de agradecimiento, desde ese día se volvieron inseparables, ella aprendía lo que la princesa le enseñaba y Lucy sin la presión de los adultos le enseñaba cosas ordinarias como lavar su propia ropa. Así continuaron hasta el fatídico día que tuvieron que abandonar el castillo'._

Fin del Flash Back.

— Increíble, cuantas aventuras pasaste con ella — El pelirosa parecía muy emocionado por algo que para ella era un tesoro muy secreto, obviamente no le contó todos los detalles solo que nació en servidumbre y Erza la convirtió en su amiga, adornado con alguna aventura de pequeñas.

— Es mi turno de preguntar — Dijo seria la rubia.

— Dispara — Comentó Dragneel.

— ¿Por qué cree Jellal qué voy a ser útil en ese pueblo? — Apenas sabía invocar a un espíritu celestial como para ser de ayuda.

— Smaerd no es un pueblo normal, antes era respetable y hermoso, ahora la perversión campa a sus anches en él, a nosotros pueden intentar tentarnos, pero contra tus espíritus celestiales no tienen nada que hacer, nada puede corromperlos al ser seres puros — Mientras terminaba la frase Lucy pudo vislumbrar el famoso pueblo con un enorme letrero manchado de todo tipo de sustancias.

Desde fuera todo era aterrador, mujeres con ropas medio destrozadas caminaban por las calles en busca del próximo hombre al que llevarse a su cama, hombres con ropas sucias de comida y bebida buscaban a esas mujeres con las que poder saciar su hambre carnal, el pecado era la ley en ese sitio antes envidiado, ahora olvidado.

Las casas en su mayoría de cementó y ladrillos de mala calidad reflejaban el paso de los años, mientras se podían observar algunas de sus antiguas y hermosas presencias. Medio derruidas solo eran un despojo en comparación del único edificio que seguía impecable y bañado en pintura dorada, el gran casino donde solo la gente adinerada y vip podía vivir.

— Buscamos a un hombre llamado **Dioniso* **por lo que tengo entendido es el caballero de la reina que buscamos, después de sus servicios, la reina le pagó tan suculentamente que fundó el casino y destruyó el pueblo arrastrándolo al alcoholismo, la depravación sexual y la ludopatía, es moreno de pelo rizado, de aspecto arreglado y definido por las mujeres como atractivo, viste ahora muy trajeado y siempre va acompañado por sus 'ninfas' unas mujeres que buscan algo más que su cama, es considerado aquí una especie de Dios y se celebran orgías y fiestas en su nombre — Por una vez desde que le conocía Lucy podía notar el asco en la voz del joven.

— ¿Algún punto débil? — Preguntó para tranquilizar a su compañero.

— La bebida, la comida, el juego y el sexo salvaje con mujeres, ¿te parecen suficiente? — Su seriedad no se iba.

— Natsu… No quiero entrar… — El pequeño Exceed estaba más asustado que Lucy si se podía.

— Tranquilo compañero no nos va a pasar nada, la gran maga de espíritus celestiales no va a ayudar con el plan que tengo en mente — Tranquilizó a su peludo amigo.

Lucy había visto la escena y le había parecido tierno, pero ahora repasaba sus palabras y lo que incluía a ella como pieza central de un plan no era ya tan tierno.

— ¿Qué has pensado? — Preguntó arrepintiéndose de ello segundos después.

— Eres una mujer muy guapa Lucy, podemos utilizar al espíritu celestial Géminis, para que se haga tu doble y poder presentaros como las gemelas belleza, mientras 'vosotras' engatusáis a ese imbécil, Happy y yo nos colamos por la ventana de su habitación y buscamos el documento que Jellal necesita — Sonrió orgulloso de su plan.

Lucy sintió que se mareaba, ella nunca había estado con un hombre y menos había intentado seducir a uno, como se supone que lo lograría si era la más 'santurrona' del grupo como le decían Levy y Gray. Solo pudo respirar y confiar en su compañero de misión, si realmente no fuese importante esto para Erza se largaría corriendo sin mirar atrás, pero ahora debía afrontar su destino.

— Ábrete puerta de los gemelos, ¡Geminis! — Pronunció esperando que tanto el pelirosa como ella lo consiguiesen, pero antes debía hablar con él para practicar eso del coqueteo o todo se vendría abajo y correrían peligro y la reina se enteraría de la verdad.

* * *

Junto al río Wendy no paraba de jugar con Charle lanzándole agua a la gata blanca que volaba de un lado a otro esquivando los chorros de agua.

— Ojalá pueda conseguir que su inocencia y alegría duren para siempre — Murmuró Jellal ajeno a que su futura esposa le observaba a su lado en silencio.

— ¿Estás bien?, sé que no debe ser fácil que tu madre sea en realidad el enemigo del propio reino al que juraste proteger cuando mis padres fueron asesinados — Por algún motivo lo de sus padres ya no dolía tanto.

— No tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos sobre mi madre, la reina es culpable del estado del país en estos momentos, pero no por ello olvido a tus padres, creo que recordar que antes de venir aquí mi padre me comentó que ambos reyes, tu padre y el mío, eran grandes amigos y eso me lleva a pensar si estarían ambos metidos en el mismo negocio siendo las marionetas de mi madre, oculta en las sombras — Su sequedad era incómoda para ella.

— No puedo dejar de pensar en mis amigos — Cambió de tema para ver si su prometido se relajaba.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, Natsu, Gajeel y Juvia son los mejores, los protegerán y ayudarán, ya verás como todos vuelven sin un solo rasguño — Mientras hablaba se giró hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con su mano, esto hizo que ella sintiese un escalofrío y recordase la noche tan apasionada que habían tenido, lo deseaba y necesitaba de nuevo sin duda, pero no delante de Wendy, su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por el peliazul que sentía algo parecido.

— Deberíamos ir con Wendy, está atardeciendo y si sigue jugando en el agua se enfermará — Trataba de disimular.

— Bien vamos, pero que sepas que sé que lo haces para que no te vea esa cara tan mona de color rojo, por lo que seguramente eran pensamientos pervertidos de lo que pasamos juntos la otra noche — Se giró dejando a una Erza realizando algún tipo de baile raro que bailaba cuando se atascaba ante un problema.

— Jellal… ¿Le caeré bien a la reina? — Preguntó inocentemente la niña de pelo azulado.

— Por supuesto, nunca lo admitirá, pero sé que siempre deseo tener una niña antes que un niño, aunque se tuvo que conformar conmigo, estoy seguro de que a ti te mimará más que a nadie — Parte de lo que decía era verdad y otra parte de él no quería que el monstruo de su madre se acercase a alguien tan lleno de luz como Wendy.

— ¿Cómo debo saludarla?, no tengo ni idea del protocolo que se utiliza con la realeza… — Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

— No tienes de que preocuparte preciosa, aún falta para que lleguemos unos cuantos días, por lo que mientras viajamos puedes ensayar con Erza y conmigo, de esa forma será sencillísimo para ti, saludar a mi madre, cuando lleguemos al castillo — No soportaba la idea de ver a esa pequeña triste.

Por otra parte, Erza se sentía mal consigo misma, había vuelto en si para escuchar como Jellal llamaba 'preciosa' a la pequeña Wendy y no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa, era una mujer independiente, fuerte y lista, pero en el momento que tenía cerca a ese príncipe tan sexy su mundo se venía abajo y sus instintos primitivos afloraban volviéndola un poco celosa y egoísta. Pensar en sentirse de esa forma por un hombre le recordó una escena de su niñez junto a sus tres amigos.

Inicio Flash Back.

'_Era la noche del baile en el castillo la noche de verano acompañaba al ambiente, lo invitados procedentes de las altas clases de todo el país venían de lo más arreglados, ellas con preciosos y relucientes vestidos a juegos con sus impresionantes tacones y ellos trajeados con los más diversos colores._

_Todo apuntaba a que esa noche la fiesta duraría mucho, puesto que tres veces al año, los reyes Scarlet abrían el castillo para celebrar dicha festividad, algo que a los ojos de cuatro inocentes niños podía describirse como una noche de risas y diversión._

_Al ser los menores del lugar, no tenían permitido bajar, pero tenían un lugar secreto en el piso superior del gran salón desde el que podían verlo todo y disfrutar de sus burlas y bromas tumbados._

─ _Erza tu prima 'Tomatina' se ve ridícula ─ Dijo Gray riéndose de una joven poco agraciada que iba agarrada de un hombre apuesto. _

─ _Es Teresina, no Tomatina, Gray y la verdad es que parece una lechuga con ese vestido ─ Se burlaba mientras movía sus piernas de arriba a abajo._

─ _¿Quién es el chico?, ¿por qué no le reconozco de otras fiestas? ─ Preguntó la siempre atenta y encantadora Levy._

─ _Un Conde muy rico, no recuerdo bien su nombre… Escarmoli o algo de eso — Contestó a su amiga._

─ _Entre la 'Tomatina' y el 'Escarolo' nos vamos a hacer una ensalada muy buena ─ La carcajada de los cuatro niños hubiese resonado por todo el salón si la música no hubiese estado tan alta._

─ _Sigo pensando que no está bien que estemos aquí, como los reyes o los padres de alguno de nosotros nos vean, nos la vamos a cargar y siempre me usáis para que os saque de los problemas ─ Suspiró la pequeña rubia._

─ _Vamos Lucy, no te vendrá mal disfrutar de la fiesta por una vez, además mira ese hombre que está con Teresina parece que no para de mirar a esa otra mujer ─ El comentario de Levy no pasó desapercibido ante Erza._

_Los cuatro niños se quedaron mirando al joven que sonreía y reía las gracias de la prima de Erza, mientras miraba a otras mujeres presentes disimuladamente para su compañera y obviamente para el resto de los presentes._

_Mientras observaba la escena Erza recordó que su madre había dicho que su prima estaba muy enamorada de un joven que iba a presentarles por la noche, aunque todos ya sabían de quien se trataba._

─ _No puedo creer que mi prima sea tan tonta de no darse cuenta de que ese hombre solo la quiere por su dinero ─ Comentó apoyando la barbilla en sus manos._

─ _¿Sabes lo que dicen del amor? ─ Preguntó el pelinegro._

─ _Que es un sentimiento irracional que hace que las personas sientan la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con quien consideran su otra mitad, para vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas, creando una hermosa familia que forme su futuro ─ Cito Levy de memoria del último libro romántico que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca real._

─ _¿Qué quieres decir? ─ Ahora preguntaba Titania._

─ _Que el amor te vuelve idiota ─ Heartfilia._

─ _Exacto ─ Confirmó Gray._

─ _No quiero enamorarme jamás si me voy a volver idiota como mi prima, os juro que, si un día me llego a enamorar, no pienso volver celosa, posesiva y dependiente como ella ─ Dijo la princesa señalando a su familiar._

_El resto del baile lo pasaron comentando los vestidos de las chicas, las bromas entre ellos y las burlas sobre la gente que conocían o les sonaba._

_Sin darse cuenta las horas se les pasaron volando, entre risas y diversión, hasta que como bien dijo Lucy el padre de Gray les escuchó por las escaleras y subió pillando a los cuatro amigos con las manos en la masa, por suerte Lucy les salvó del castigo, como siempre'._

Fin del Flash Back.

— _Si mi yo del pasado pudiese verme ahora seguro que me mataba_ — Se recriminaba mentalmente, viendo como efectivamente el amor podía llegar a afectarle.

Buscando en sus recuerdos, buscó lo que había pasado con su prima, efectivamente se había casado con el 'Escarolo' como Gray le había apodado esa noche, pero después de unos años en los que no pudo concebirle un hijo, se suicidó muerta de vergüenza ante las innumerables amantes que salieron a la luz de su marido, entre ellas una con un hijo en camino.

Después de su muerte él heredó sus posesiones, se volvió aún más rico y siguió engañando a mujeres inocentes a las que les prometía todo para luego no darles nada, su hijo debía continuar ahora sus pasos ya que una enfermedad había matado al infiel padre.

— _Menos mal que Jellal nunca será, así… ¿Podré darle hijos en el futuro?_ — Se preguntaba mientras Wendy, Charle y Jellal le iban tomando ventaja en la búsqueda de un sitio donde acampar.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, prometo que todos los **reviews** que vaya recibiendo desde este cap los iré contestando uno por uno como hacía antiguamente, como llevo tanto tiempo ausente por motivos personales, en este lo único que quiero tener es en su mayoría el capítulo, a continuación, dejo el rincón de las aclaraciones y la despedida del capítulo.

* * *

**Rincón de Aclaraciones:**

─ El nombre del segundo hombre de la reina, es decir, **Dioniso*,** hace referencia a un Dios en la mitología griega, más concretamente el dios del vino y del placer, estaba entre los dioses más populares. Los griegos dedicaban muchos festivales a este dios telúrico, y en algunas regiones llegó a ser tan importante como Zeus. A menudo lo acompañaba una hueste de dioses fantásticos que incluía a sátiros, centauros y ninfas. Debido al apodo de las mujeres que iban con él y a su hermosa apariencia, la reina decidió apodar así a este caballero.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo. PD: Espero que ya pronto.**

**Misdry~**


End file.
